Letters
by angelic memories
Summary: Rin wants a mother to care for her but she doesn't like the women her father sometimes brings home. She takes control of the situation and searches for a woman she wants to be her new mother. The best way to do that is to... steal a letter
1. Letter One: Introductions

* * *

Disclaimer: I have a secret to share with all of you. Inuyasha... he's not mine. I don't own him. I do own the plot

* * *

Letter One - Introduction

It began with a letter, a simple piece of paper wrapped inside paper.

Then with the address, a place of residence in the top left corner.

It began with a girl, a little girl of ten with a wish.

It all began at the park on the morning of April twenty-first.

The little girl looked around the open sunny field. Her black hair blew in the early spring breeze; a short ponytail was pulled to the side. The rest of the thick black hair flowed freely to the mid of her back. She had worn black pants with butterflies up the legs and her black dress shoes. An orange and crème checkered jacket completed her attire.

Brown eyes floated along the scenery checking, looking, and waiting. The trees were placed at random around the area, and couples were sitting under them in the shade from the bright sunlight. A small man-made lake was located in the center of the park a small footbridge created a path across it. This was where the child was standing; the child was looking over the edge of the stone bridge and was watching the north side of the park.

The girl was about to give up for the day when something— someone—she was looking for caught her eye. She quickly crossed the rest of the bridge and then took to a run. She headed towards a blonde hair woman walking slowly on her own. Going with the plan the girl had made in her head, as soon as the little girl past the woman she tripped herself and landed hard on the stone ground, her knees scrapped hard against the ground.

This was fine with the girl, what wasn't good was she didn't expect was to slide and it had hurt her more then she anticipated. So she did what any ten year old would do. She cried, large tears rolled down her small face. The blonde didn't even look to the girl on the ground in front of her, instead she just walked right past, her face set ahead of her.

That was the second thing that had gone wrong with the girl's plan. The woman was suppose to help the little girl and asked her if she was okay. It didn't work and the small child cried harder. Her eyes were blocked by the tears that filled them to the rim and flowed down her cheeks until the finished their journey landing to the ground.

"Now, now, what's the matter?" A mysterious voice in front of her asked.

The child looked up until she met blue eyes staring at her with concern. The girl liked the beautiful woman in front of her. Her black hair so dark it looked blue to match her eyes. The silk material flowed just past her shoulders in waves. Her face was cheery and brightened the child up right away. The woman looked young, very young, but the child liked her.

"I fell." The child answered innocently to the woman as she sniffed and wiped tears off of her face.

"I see that. Are you okay? Where are your parents?" The woman placed her purse on the child's right side and pulled a handkerchief from the deep pockets of her black coat.

She kneeled in front of the girl and rolled up the child's pant leg to dab at the scraped shin. It was lightly bleeding.

"My mom is dead. My dad is working." The child replied as she looked at the purse beside her. There the girl saw a letter sticking out of the edge of the opened purse.

"What? Then who are you here with?" The woman looked shocked to the child meeting her eyes.

"I am here with my nanny. She went to get ice-cream." The girl anticipated anyone asking her this and had a story ready. In reality she had run away from home this morning. Her dad really was at work. She really didn't have a mother. She also had a nanny but she really hated the witch. The woman who cared for the child had the same intentions as the other women her father brought home.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" The child watched as the woman looked back at her task of wrapping the injury with the material she had in her hand. The girl took that moment to pull the letter from its already unstable state and putting it in her pocket, the little girl needed the letter after seeing what was written on the front of it.

"I am called Rin." The little girl replied with a large smiled on her cute face. "Thank you Kagome, you are very kind." Rin smiled and stood when Kagome pulled her pant leg down.

Kagome grabbed her purse before straightening up and looking down at the girl, Kagome didn't even notice the missing letter. She too smiled and looked around.

"So where is your nanny? I will take you to her." Kagome asked facing the child again.

"Oh, she's..." Rin looked around quickly, pretending to search for her nanny.

"Oh, right there. Thank-you I can go by myself. I hope I can see you again." Rin took off running toward a person the opposite way Kagome was going to be going. The person turned a corner and Rin continued to follow pursuit until she was out of sight.

Rin slowed down and started for home. She couldn't be away for too long or her nanny would call her father at work. He never liked being disturbed at work. She did everything she could to not disappoint him too much. Still, it was hard when your nanny was after your dad and didn't care at all about the child she was supposed to be caring for.

This was why Rin had to find her own mom, it had to be someone who would love Rin as much as they loved her father, and would have to work even harder for her dad to pick her too. Rin picked up her pace and headed out of the park to home.

&

"Where were you?" Kagura asked the little girl. Her short black hair was pinned at the top of her head. Red eyes boring into Rin's. Hands on her hips and toe taping on the marble stone floor of the hallway that sat just in front of the two large double doors to Rin's house.

"We were playing hide and seek. You were seeking, I was hiding." Rin replied. It was her job, as a kid, to make everything difficult for any woman she didn't like. In Rin's case there were very few people she liked. Kagura was the worst of the worst.

"Hiding? I highly doubt that." Kagura snorted.

"I was in the gardens hiding. It's not my fault you suck at this game." Rin retorted as she glared at the woman—her nanny. She wasn't prepared for the hand that came and slapped her across her face. Rin took a step back—her hand on her already burning cheek—and stared up at Kagura in shock.

"Watch your mouth." Kagura hissed to the girl. "Now go and clean up and I'll meet you in the kitchen. Your father is coming home for lunch today."

Rin grinned. Lunch was in a few minutes. That would mean the mark would still be there when her dad came home and she could finally get the woman she despised fired.

"You'll regret that.' Rin whispered before breaking out in tears crying at the top of her lungs. It wasn't the first time she had been hit by Kagura but it was going to be the last.

"Hey wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it you know that." Kagura kneeled trying to calm the girl down, her red eyes slightly wide with fear.

"Go away I want my daddy!" Rin screamed as tears fell from her eyes. She wasn't normally one who cried to get her way but at times like this it was best. This technique always worked better. Results came faster as well.

"What's going on?!" An angry voice interrupted the scene, yellow eyes were narrowed at the two girls before him.

This was not what he had expected when he came home. He was planning on spending some time with his daughter since he was leaving for some important business. He would be away for a week including the weekends when he spent most of his time with Rin. Normally, Rin would greet him by clinging onto one of his legs. He did not anticipate seeing her crying while her nanny whispered frantically to her. Rin did not cry. She was a quiet girl who expressed herself well through her words.

"Rin what is the matter?" Her father asked as he walked forward and pushed the nanny away with one hand. He kneeled slowly down beside his daughter.

"It's nothing Sesshomaru-sama really. Rin just wanted..." Kagura tried to step in.

"I do believe I was asking my daughter," Sesshomaru spoke sharply as he glared up at her. "You will watch your tongue when you are around and will not speak to me so formally," Sesshomaru turned back to his daughter and pushed Rin's hands away from her face. He wanted to soothe the child quickly. He hated to see her cry. Her tears were a sign she was in pain or need of something and he felt obligated to get whatever the child wanted.

Sesshomaru looked to the right side of Rin's face and his brow furrowed. There was red mark left that was not from the child's tears, and it looked slight like the outline of a hand. "Rin where did you get this."

Now Rin had planned it this far as well. Kagura had told her many times not to tell her dad what went on between the nanny and the girl. So Rin would use this also to her advantage. She hated to do this to her father. She knew he would worry but it was for the best in the end.

Rin shook her head and covered her cheek before attempting to take a few steps away from the kneeling man. His rare golden eyes were glazed over in concern. He reached for her and one of his arms wrapped around her back to stop her retreat.

"Rin, tell me what happened." Her father was not always one to ask twice. He was a little more lenient on his daughter but he always kept his stern face. Even with her. Rin wasn't afraid of it though. She knew her dad would never hurt her.

Rin lowered her head, hand still on her cheek, before she replied: "It's nothing dad."

"How did you get that mark?" Sesshomaru let a finger push her chin up so her eyes could meet his. Brown met gold. Rin had anticipated this also. No one could lie to her father.

"I can't say." Rin told him quietly.

By this time Kagura had had enough. "It was an accident. She ran into ..." Kagura wasn't allowed to finish.

Sesshomaru had stood and walked over to the door pulling Kagura with him. He opened the door and through her out.

"She ran into what? Your hand? You're fired." Sesshomaru stated calmly. He wasn't an idiot. He had watched as Rin glanced to Kagura when she had answered his question about what had happened to her. Rin wasn't scared of him but of her, the woman he had hired to take care of his daughter, not hurt her. Well the child wasn't afraid of Kagura as much as she was letting on; she wanted her father to be as angry at the woman as he could be.

Sesshomaru slammed the door in Kagura's stunned face and turned to Rin. "Are you hungry?"

Rin grinned to him and held out her hand. "Yeah!"

Sesshomaru took the child's hand and they walked to the kitchen. He would have to find another nanny. He was also going to have to find one that would care for his daughter properly instead of going after him. He also had to talk to Rin. She was too intelligent for her own good and he knew she had planned most of what happened this morning. However, the child never did anything without a good reason so he couldn't decided if maybe he should overlook it this once.

"After lunch you will come to the office with me. I will have my assistant have Kaede's schedule changed so she can look after you until a more suitable nanny is found." Rin nodded to her father and sat in her seat. Sesshomaru placed a bag in front of Rin. She hadn't noticed it in his hands before but it was from one of her favorite restaurants. It was really rare to eat take out food so she bounced in her chair upon seeing the bag.

"Oh thank-you!!" Rin began to pull the items out of the bag.

"Rin." Rin looked up to her father from her task.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You remember I won't be here until the following weekend." Sesshomaru said sternly so Rin would remember. Rin had remembered and was one of the reasons why she has executed her plan now. It gave her free roam of the house for her next steps in her wish.

"I know." Rin looked back at the containers holding various items and picked out her favorites.

"You probably won't have a nanny for the first few days, so please be good for Kaede during the time she is watching you. She has many other things to take care of as well as you."

"I promise to be on my best behavior." Rin replied. She really loved the old lady. She wouldn't do anything to her.

Sesshomaru nodded and began his own meal. There were many things to do and he wouldn't worry about the girl's motives right now. He understood there were difficulties between her and Kagura he just didn't realize how bad things were or he would have fired the obnoxious woman sooner, he never really liked her anyway.

&

_Dear Kagome Higurashi, _

_I am pleased to say that..._

"Ah how do adults write these things all fancy?" Rin mumbled to herself.

She was in her room. Her dad had brought her home for supper and then left once more to finish things up before his trip. Now she was trying to write a letter to the lady she met in the park. It was harder then she assumed.

Surprisingly enough there was a résumé in the envelope that Rin had snatched. Rin had only taken it to have the address but couldn't resist opening it when she saw the letter was addressed to a male. She wanted to make sure the woman was seeing the person in question and instead of some lovey dovey letter, but it was a résumé.

That meant the lady was looking for work and Rin had seen there were some pretty interesting part time jobs she had done revolving around kids. Well that was good proof to Rin that she was worthy. Now who was Inuyasha? Was he helping her get a job? Maybe he was an employer or someone with 'connections' as some of the adults said around her.

Rin sighed and looked down at her notebook. She would write her rough draft and then type it using her father computer when he wasn't home. Then send it. Come Monday she should have a new nanny. A lady that would hopefully be her new mom.

_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_ Rin began writing down on the notebook that lay in front of her.

&

"Now where is it. I checked before I left the house. It was here, I know it was." Kagome whispered frantically as she rummaged through her purse. It was the only object around; other then the mailbox it was perched on, she had been planning on mailing her résumé today, that was until she lost it.

"Come on. Don't tell me I lost it." Kagome was desperate for a job. Inuyasha, a friend of hers was going to try and get her one with a person he knew. Sango had helped her make a resume that would impress any person looking for basic skills in technology, English, or kids. That was all she was good at. Kagome was really great with kids for some reason and she would love to have a job with them. However, those jobs just didn't pay too well.

With an apartment and classes on the weekends, Kagome needed a good paying job that would only want her on weekdays. It was proving to be harder then she thought. Most jobs were okay with weekdays only but their pay would be crappy and then all the other jobs were week day work but good pay.

Kagome was just going to go home and print up another copy and send it after her classes on Sunday. Kagome whacked her head with her palm. There was no mail on Sunday. So she would have to do it Monday.

"Ah, what a day!" Kagome sighed as she slung her purse over her shoulder and headed back inside.

&

Rin had finished. Now all that there was left to do was: wait, type it, print it, send it, and wait for her new eventual mom to come.

Her dad would be leaving in a few hours. He was in his office downstairs talking to his personal assistant. Rin was happy to say that he had fired the horrible woman who was working for him and now one of his close friends, whose name escapes her, was taking over while he was gone. Rin really did hate all the women who didn't care about her and only cared about her daddy's money.

At them moment Rin was sitting on her bed cross legged. The purples and blues of the fabric matched her curtains hanging around her queen bed. Pillows were piled on her bed of all shapes, but kept to the color scheme of the room. Her bad attempts of writing a letter were in a neat pile. She was shredding the evidence of practicing the letter. The good copy to be typed was folded and hidden under the corner of her mattress. When she finished typing it then it would also be shredded into tiny little bits of scrap and through into the fireplace in the den or even her dad's study.

She picked up the pieces of paper, and then she placed them in a small wooden box that sat on her desk. She would hide them until she had a chance to get rid of them. Caution was an importance when it came to situations like this. Her father had told her it was important to be patient and to be cautious when entering any state of affairs.

Well, Rin was through being patient when it came to her dad picking someone she liked. Though she did know her dad was not looking for someone permanently to be in his life so her opinion about his partners was not an issue. Still Rin was patient enough so now she would patiently take care of things on her own.

She would give it her best shot and if it didn't work. Well, Rin would keep trying because she never gave up. It wasn't in her nature. Her dad never gave up, so neither would she. Therefore things just had to work out.

Rin took out the letter on more time to read it over.

_Ms. Kagome Higurashi,_

_We have carefully gone through the many applications presented to our establishment. It is our pleasure to say that it is not very often a person would find themselves in a position such as this. We have looked over submission and are happy to inform you that your entry fills the requirements we are searching for..._

&

Kagome spent her weekend in class as always. Come Monday she was exhausted and desperately wanted to do nothing more then go to the park and spend some time outside then in searching for a job. Her mother's money would only last so long and she was getting tight. She might have to accept any job right now. Just until she found a better one.

Kagome stretched in the kitchen, finished off her cappuccino then, still in her slippered feet, made her way to the first floor to retrieve her mail. She had run out of ink and would have to buy some today for her résumés. She opened her mail box and pulled the many items out. It was the end of the month so she was sure she was getting many bills.

Kagome began her climb upstairs to her fourth floor apartment. She had to say for such a cheap place it didn't look so bad. It was a bachelor. When you opened the door you were greeted to a walk entry way that led into the kitchen/ living room/ bedroom. There was a bathroom to the right and just past that a small closet. It was perfect to a single person and she wasn't one for having too many people over. The only ones to really visit were Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was off on tour with his band and girlfriend, and everyone else went to post secondary schools outside of Japan. This left Kagome lonely in her downtown apartment. But she never let it get to her.

She dropped the mail on the small table acting as her kitchen table and barrier between the living room/bedroom and the area set off for her kitchen. As the envelope slide over the surface a design caught her attention and she did a double take.

_What's this_?

Kagome pulled a letter out that read it was from Taisho Corp. She had no idea what Taisho Corp was but it would hurt to open and read whatever it was.

_Probably junk mail_. Kagome thought with a sigh. Her life was too boring. She really needed a new one.

Whatever Kagome was expecting it certainly wasn't what it had said. She read it over twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_Ms. Kagome Higurashi,_

_We have carefully gone through the many applications presented to our establishment. It is our pleasure to say that it is not very often a person would find themselves in a position such as this. We have looked over submission and are happy to inform you that your entry fills the requirements we are searching for. If you could call and set up a time and place at your convenience we would like to go over some minor details. We trust to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,  
Taisho Corp.  
_  
There was a sloppy signature that Kagome could not read and a phone number. Kagome sat down on her bed, she had yet to make and fold it into a couch.  
It seemed she had found her job. But just where was she working? What was she expected to do? How had she gotten the job anyway? How much was the pay?

It seemed to be a decent enough job, considering the fancy paper and design, but maybe it was a hoax.

_There's only one way to find out Kagome. Stop arguing with yourself all the time and do something spontaneous._

Kagome reached over for the phone and began to dial the number given.

* * *

Yeah I know I have Mine but these was too cute of an idea for me to pass up. So I procceed with this idea and I will get to Mine. I just waiting for my next chapter to get bak to me. Anyway I want to let people know... before I get another flame (very depressing in a way) or bad comment on my writing habits... I write in Canadian English (it's in my profile) so some words may appear to be _wrong_ but they are not. Colour centre behaviour favourite. This are all spelled correctly. I do have betas who will change them to what is American English but sometimes when I reupload them on my writing programs and they get changed back automatically. Sorry but if you have major issues with this then don't read on.

For all those who have been very nice in telling me they understand... thank you!!

Oh before I forget this one probably won't be updated as often until Mayish.

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008


	2. Letter Two: Ideal Job

Disclaimer: Nope... not mine... I didn't create then...all the glory goes to Rumiko Takahashi...except for Siya and Dom

Letter Two - Ideal Job

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you are talking about." 

"That's fine. I thought it was too good to be true." Kagome spoke into the receiver with a sigh. She was a little disappointed in what she was hearing. In the front of her mind, she was telling herself to be prepared for a hoax. Still, a part of her really wanted to believe she found a great job.

"Sorry about the interruption. Have a good afternoon." Kagome lowered the receiver but she heard the voice speak up. She raised the phone to her ear in time to hear some of what the woman on the other line was saying.

"Are you still there?" the unknown woman asked uncertain if she was talking to a person or the air.

"Yes." Kagome quickly replied.

"I wouldn't give up hope yet. Though I don't know how you received that letter I will tell you there is a job available at the Taisho residence ," the woman paused in thought, "We have yet to begin looking for anyone at the moment and I am not normally the person who does the hiring. However, I am quite interesting in that letter. I will be willing to hold my own interview provided that you bring me the letter in question as well as a resume with references."

Kagome could not believe her ears. She might get a job out of this after all.

"Of course. I can be there whenever you want me to." Kagome held herself back from speaking a mile a minute.

"How about four o'clock? Do you own a car?"

"Four is fine. No, I don't have a car."

"Take subway train 71 to the last stop I will meet you there and take you to a small café I know of." The woman instructed her. Kagome almost nodded forgetting she was on the phone.

"Right. I will see you at four o'clock. Thank-you very much. I appreciate this opportunity a lot."

"Then I will see you later. Good-bye."

"Bye," the phone clicked on the other end followed by the snap of Kagome hanging up her own phone.

It would seem her luck may be changing. Kagome wouldn't say anything to anyone yet. She couldn't be sure if things would go well. She looked to the clock. Only three hours to go and she needed to go buy ink. With her keys and her purse in hand she headed out the door and left to complete the few small tasks needing to be done before her interview. She couldn't help but hum a little as she descended the stairs and walked out of the apartment building.

8888888

"Hm. It isn't fake that's for sure. This is quite interesting. It is the official logo of Sesshomaru-sama's company, but I do know that he had stated he had no time to look into hiring anyone. You say you got this in the mail this morning."

Kagome nodded to the older woman sitting across the booth from her. Her name was Kaede. She was employed in the house of the owner who had 'mailed' her a letter. However, she only worked there a few hours a week unless otherwise needed.

The buzz of people filled the air around them as waiters and waitresses hurried around them with people's orders.

"Yeah, I picked up my mail Friday so it had to have come today." Kagome replied.

Kaede pulled the letter closer to her face for another inspection under her right eye. Her left was covered by a black eye patch. Her tan gray hair was pulled into a high bun on her head. She was what would be called a typical grandma look. From her shortness to her chubbiness.

Kagome knew she would like the woman the minute she smiled. It was warm, welcoming, and accepting. They sat in a small café drinking milkshakes. It was the most comfortable interview she had had yet.

"Well, I really don't know what to tell you little lady. It is official paper. Or so it seems. However, we only just fired our nanny and have had little time to prepare in a search for a new one. I will keep to my promise, seeing that this prank has been pulled on you. You can be the first person to be interviewed for the job. Then I will go back and discuss it will the person in charge hiring the nanny."

"I understand." Kagome said and pulled out her resume from her small briefcase. "So the job is for a nanny?"

Kaede was impressed the young woman before her was very professional and yet seemed to have an atmosphere that told a person she wasn't always what she appeared. Her blue blouse matched her blue eyes. She wore a lengthy black skirt to about mid calf . Her black hair was pulled into a twist on her head with some loose strands profiling the side of her face.

Kaede took the resume handed to her and looked it over briefly. However, she liked studying a person more then words on a paper. Anyone could write and make their skills seem more impressive then they really were.

"Does handling kids bother you? If your not interested then leave now." The old woman was one to put things out in the open. Simple and concise. She had many things to do and wouldn't take five minutes to explain something when it could be done in a few seconds.

"No. I love kids. This is wonderful. I really adore watching children." The younger of the two replied. Kaede thought she looked like she was about to bounce out of her seat. This pleased her.

"What ages?" Kaede began the questioning.

"Hm. That's a little difficult, but if I had to chose then it would be around ten. That age is perfect because a child can care for basic needs but still wants to play. I love finding new games to play and teach or make games up." Kagome sipped her chocolate malt as she watched the old woman's reaction.

"Do you have preferences in schedule?" Kaede had liked the previous answer Kagome gave her. Rin was ten after and loved to play games.

"A little. I can't really work weekends especially Sunday evenings. I have classes. I can work Monday to Friday anytime."

Kaede wrote this down but it wouldn't be hard to remember. They needed someone who could work the weekdays since Sesshomaru would stay home with Rin on the weekends normally.

"Oh, but during any breaks, such as summer, I am free for weekends too if need be." Kagome added and Kaede wrote that down as well.

"Why did you quit your last job?" Kaede has looked and saw that she had worked part-time through highschool. Then stopped a little over a year ago.

"I was having some family issues. My younger brother was getting into a lot of trouble after my grandfather passed away. It was difficult to keep a job and help out my family." Kagome had trouble talking about her family. She was no longer welcomed there for reasons she would not discuss. But she wouldn't let the question risk the chance of her getting the job so brief detail was okay.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry," Kaede said.

"No, no. It was a reasonable question. I understand." Kagome smiled and the older woman watched her brighten up the mood just that much more.

If she didn't get the job for her skill then she better get it for her attitude. Kaede thought to herself, she smiled slightly.

"Well, in all honesty, that will do. I will personally call you with the response. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't have to wear a uniform right?" Kagome asked hesitantly

"No, but you must wear something appropriate."

"Of course, I just didn't want to have to worry about ruining an uniform." Kagome sipped her malt again. Before remembering something else. "What about the pay?"

"Your first month will be twenty dollars an hour. After this period it will go up according to how much you do. Anything else?"

"I would ask you about the child or children I am caring for, but I want to meet them to get to know one another. It wouldn't do for someone to tell me that information." Kagome paused trying to think of anything else. "Well, I think that's it I don't have anymore questions."

"As I said, I will call you in a few days." Kaede said.

"Thanks. I really am sorry about the confusion, but I can't say that I regret it. It was a pleasure meeting you." Kagome stood, her malt was finished by now. She held out her hand to shake Kaede's.

"Yes, I enjoyed meeting you as well. Expect the call within a few days." The younger woman nodded then turned to leave.

8888888

Rin listened as Kaede talked to another maid of the house. The oldest woman of the house was happily reporting the interview she had with Kagome. Rin excitedly listen to the conversation. According to Kaede the interview had been yesterday, late afternoon. She had explained the situation to her father's personal assistant as soon as she had gotten home.

It was now the next morning. Rin was eating her cereal and pretending to read a favourite manga of hers. In reality she was listen to the conversation the two women were having. After all, it was Rin's plan in the first place so it was only rational that she found out where things stood at the moment.

"Are you sure Kaede?" Siya questioned, as she looked at the older woman.

"Absolutely. The woman will do this house some good. She is very energetic and has this aura about her that just makes you want to smile whenever she does. Once you meet her then you will see." Kaede noticed the disbelief in her co-worker's face.

"Well, anyone would be better then the woman who was here last," the maid replied in agreement.

"Yes, but I assure you this woman will be thoroughly welcomed by Rin." Kaede- was standing next to the oven cooking pancakes- replied.

"How do you know? Didn't you just meet her?" Siya was confused. It was a complete accident that this Kagome had even gotten this job.

"I told you already I just know. I am an old woman and I can tell these things. Now stop questioning me." Kaede snapped. She had been working in the house long enough that no one disrespected her. All the household staff obey her orders and came to her for help. She was also the one who helped Rin as a small child but Kaede was older now and it was more difficult to play games with the little girl. Now, the older woman took care of the household during the weekends for the most part and sometimes, like when Rin was without a nanny, over the weekdays.

Rin had to find out for sure if what she was hearing was indeed a positive thing.

"Am I getting a new nanny Kaede?" Her head turned around to face the woman cooking a small breakfast for her and Siya.

"Yes Rin. Her name is Kagome. She is a really nice girl and I think she will just adore you." Kaede's eyes never left the pan where the pancakes she was making were cooking.

"Rin are you certain you only want cereal. I have pancakes here. Or I can make eggs." Kaede offered.

"I don't like those things." Rin stated while she started digging into her Lucky Charms.

"You haven't even tried them." Siya butted in. Rin looked to her as did Kaede. Kaede eyes show a warning to Siya to watch what she said.

"I just don't like them." Rin hissed at the woman and walked up to room to find peace and quiet.

When she entered she could help but let a grin spread over her face. It was working. Things were working very well. Now she just had to get her dad to show an interest in Kagome. Of course once Kagome saw him, Rin was certain she would be like any other girl meaning she wouldn't have to worry about Kagome falling for her dad. Rin giggled and bounced to her bed. She couldn't wait to meet Kagome again. She would have to act shocked to see the woman, but then again, she was a really good actress.

8888888

Kagome pulled her keys out of her pocket. She had gone to pick up a few groceries. After coming home yesterday upon finishing the interview she had come to the realization that there was no food in the house. She went shopping with Sango for a bit and told her what had happened so far, warning Sango she wasn't suppose to tell anyone yet.

Sango got overexcited about everything. She was jumping and bouncing like a two year old. Her mind revolving around the idea that her best friend would be working for twenty dollars an hour. Kagome tried to make her see reason. After all, it wasn't like she was guaranteed the job. It was only an interview.

Kagome lugged her bags to the table and rummaged in them. Placing a few things here and there. When she was reaching for the final bag she jumped and dropped it to the floor. The phone ringing had startled her. Kagome mumbled "stupid phone" before walking over to it and picking it up.

"Hello Higurashi residence."

"Good afternoon Kagome. It's Kaede."

Or maybe not so stupid phone Kagome thought quickly.

"Oh, Kaede I wasn't expecting a call so soon." Kagome became nervous and fast. Her fingers were tugging at a lock of hair, twirling it around and around.

"Well, you made an impression on me, and let me confide in you that, that is not very common. Upon listening to what occurred during our interview and seeing your resume, Mr. Dom, has decided that he will give you the job. I will have a messenger bring you a schedule and rules of the house now. Tomorrow you will begin working and we will go over the papers you need to sign."

"I... uh... I mean thanks. Wow. Thank-you. I will see you tomorrow then." Kagome was really shocked. Her luck really was changing.

"I will have a car pick you up since you are unaware of the address. Have a good day."

"Oh, okay. You too. Bye." Kagome hung up as she heard the click on the other end. Her heart was pounding.

They had given her the job and it was everything she was looking for. Good wages, good hours, with kids or a kid. Kagome wasn't sure which. Either way, she was happy. Things were looking up.

Later that day the schedule came and a small list of rules.

Her day would begin at seven and end at seven. Not too hard considering what she would be doing.

7:00 – arrive at the premises  
7:00 - 7:30 – prepare a breakfast for you and the child

7:30 - 8:00 – clean the mess and have the child dressed

8:00 - 11:00 – have an activities ready if one is not assigned for the day

11:00 - 12:00 – lunch prepared for you and the child, unless otherwise stated, and clean up your mess

12:00 - 4:00 – home tutor, you will be present to help when needed 

4:00 - 7:00 – have activities ready if one is not assigned for the day

7:00 – you are allowed to leave once you report to Mr. Taisho and he dismisses you.

It was pretty basic, though one thing bothered Kagome. Not once was the child's name mentioned. They just titled him or her 'child'. Kagome sighed and flipped to the bottom page in her hand. How could they label a child as a thing? Of course the girl or boy was a child but to just call the younger being a child and not by their name was just disrespectful. Of course the person who created the paper probably thought of themselves higher then a person so small.

Basic Rules

Your dress must not negatively influence the child. 

Your manner of speech must also not negatively influence the child.

Violence towards the child with not be tolerated. This means: physical or emotional.

Stealing household items is prohibited.

A sum of money will be set aside for any activities that the child or you will partake in. This will include trips to the zoo or museums, or needed shopping trips. 

The child will never use any form of public transportation. A private car and driver will be provided. 

Any attempts made to harm the child in any way by an outside person will be reported immediately. 

Each day's activities will be reported verbally to Mr. Taisho. 

There must be at least one educational activity a day. 

Some of the rules were a little different. By the sounds of things, she was now babysitting a very important kid. It sounded as if they feared something would happen to him or her. No public transportation, a private car. Home education and educational activities. Higher class for sure.

It was good paying and she loved kids so she would do as the paper stated. It wasn't that bad. How many people got paid to take a child to the zoo or play in a park all day? Kagome smiled. Not many, but she did, so all that left her with was to make a mental list of things to do. Tomorrow would consist of games to get to know each other. For future reference maybe she and the child could make a list of things he or she liked to do and eat. It would make things easier for Kagome when planning their day.

There was one last note hidden underneath the first two sheets.

A car will be there to pick you up at 6:30 a.m., after that you will find your own way to work.

Early mornings. She didn't like them but she could deal with them. At least she got the nights off so she could hang out with her friends then. With a steady job she could pay back Sango through a movie invitation. That reminded Kagome that she should call her friend and let her know.

Kagome walked to her bed with the phone in hand as she dialed the numbers she had memorized by heart. She waited patiently as the phone rang and she sat down on her bed, after three rings, Sango picked up on the other line.

"Hey Sango. It's me Kagome. You'll never guess what just happened." Kagome said happily as she smiled to herself. Sango made a random guess on the other line.

"Something that had to do with a dog?" Sango guessed lamely.

"No, even better. I got the job!" a happy squeal came from the other end and the two girls spent the rest of the night talking away.

Yeah for chapter two!! Kay well I do have chapters for Mine done, for those who have asked about it. I am merely waiting for them to be edited. It's a busy time of year.

Ja ne

angelic memories

© 2008


	3. Letter Three: Don't I Know You?

I want to thank my beta animemaniac-101

* * *

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I will say it again. I don't own Sesshomaru or any other Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Disclaimer 2: Eragon is also not mine. It was written by Christopher Paolini I am only borrowing the title since Harry Potter and other such titles are over used (also not mine). Yet at least Eragon is popular enough for people to know what it is. If you haven't read it yet... you should.

* * *

Letter Three - Don't I Know You?

The car arrived right on time. It was currently heading into the richest part of town with Kagome in the backseat. It confirmed that she was babysitting, or as they called it nannying, a little kid whose parents were probably very successful. From her house it would be a twenty-five minute commute on a subway train and a ten minute walk from her house on the days she wouldn't be getting a ride. She was going to have some very early mornings.

Kagome always thought on the plus side though. With little time to spend money, she would be able to save and pay of her education debt as well as her apartment and still manage some personal savings. If everything went well she should be making an insanely amount of money a month. She could help but think that this was the best thing that happened to her even if it seemed like a hoax at first.

The car paused for a few seconds at large steel gates as they pulled into the drive of a large, very expensive looking, house. They continued through as the gates opened and then closed as the car passed. There was a wrap around driveway and as it pulled up to the front Kagome got her first view of the house she would be working at.

The house was completely white. There were two tall pillars holding up a small roof over the doorway. The doors were large double doors also entirely white but there was a creature engraved into the door that she couldn't make out, from this distance. Bushes, small trees, and shrubs decorated the front of the yard. Each plant was perfectly trimmed. There was a large garage attached to the side of the house where they were headed.

When the car stopped the woman inhaled deeply. She hoped her first day would go well. She got out and looked over her attire. She was wearing a type of black pants that were baggy and good for movement. Yet they were stylish with a professional look. A plain blue t-shirt and white tennis shoes accompanied the pants. Her hair was pulled back and she carried a small bag. Inside were some random items that might be useful and an extra shirt. Spills were known to happen with kids. She didn't mind a small spill on her pants but she couldn't handle any spot on her shirt. She always wore a light tank-top under her shirt and brought an extra shirt with her when ever she was watching kids.

The car pulled away when she got out and as it left, Kagome saw Kaede waiting beside a door that led into the house.

"Good morning Kaede." The younger woman waved to her and smiled.

"Good morning dear. I'm going to show you around and point out the basic need to know things. First you don't have to knock, just walk in. Second do nothing any of the other staff say. You answer only to me and Mr. Dom. But above all is Sesshomaru-sama. His word is to be obeyed over all others." Kaede warned her.

"I understand." Kagome said nodding. The old woman opened the door and led Kagome inside to begin the tour.

Keade showed her the staff area, then the kitchen and where everything in the room was located. The house was huge Kagome was glad she didn't have to clean the place. There was a den and living room with the kitchen all in one area. Quite a few guest rooms in the west wing of the house. Then there was what Kaede called the family area. This was where the bedrooms for the family members were located. Next Kaede showed her the bosses study. This was where she would make her reports when he was home. For now she would tell Kaede.

After she was finished being shown around the house, Kagome received a swipe card and a credit card.

"The swipe card is yours to walk through gate. It will be handed back to us should you resign from your post of if you are fired. That credit card is limited. It is for any emergencies as well as any spending for activities and such. All the things charged will be overlooked. For now it will stay here in the house before you return home." Kaede turned to head back to the kitchen.

"Right, but who do I leave it with?" Kagome asked.

"Leave it in the box that is on the table in the entrance way. You will always be leaving through the front when accompanied by a family member, never enter through that way on your own, unless otherwise instructed," the older woman took out some pots and pans. "I will warn you now that you will have an easy task at breakfast. She only ever eats cereal."

"What kind? Actually, don't answer that I will ask her myself. Do I have to wake her?"

"No, she is rather independent. She should be down here soon." The woman looked to the clock located on the wall to their right. It was just after seven.

Kagome turned to the entrance to the kitchen when she heard footsteps. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the little girl who hurried into the kitchen.

"Ah! It's you!" Two voices simultaneously said. Rin had practiced. Kagome didn't need to.

"You're the little girl. The other day in the park. Rin right?" Kagome started as Rin walked towards her.

"Yeah. I remember you. You fixed my knee. Are you my new nanny?" The little girl hugged the woman's legs.

"Yes." Kagome was still a little shocked but she wasn't the only one. Kaede had never seen the child react so well with any woman before.

"I can't wait. We'll have lots of fun right?" Rin looked up from her embrace of the woman.

"Yeah, of course. But first thing first. Breakfast is very important. It gives us our first boost of energy so what are you eating?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Cereal," Rin replied, "Cheerios."

"Okay I'll get it for you." Kagome made a bowl for both of them and sat with her at the table. "So how about be get to know each other?"

Together they had made the decision to stay home for that day. It would help Kagome get to know the house and Rin at the same time. Within minutes she knew she would enjoy spending time with the girl. The child had shown her everything in her room and now Kagome had a whole list of things Rin liked to do and what she liked to eat. She wasn't a picky eater at all but the only thing she ever wanted for breakfast was cereal. Kagome wanted to know why, but she thought it was a topic that was off limits at the moment.

"So what are we going to do next?" Rin asked the woman cleaning their dishes.

"If I remember correctly you have your tutoring until four. Then we can play a few games." Kagome said.

Rin sighed in annoyance. She really hated being home schooled.

"Okay but you're coming with me," Rin said, well, more like ordered in her sweet voice.

"I know that. I was already told that I was to help out when I could," Kagome said as she smiled over at the little girl.

Rin tugged her hand to get the woman to follow her to the library. Kagura had always found ways of leaving during her 'school hours'. Rin wanted to make sure Kagome didn't try this.

"Woah, there little lady. I have to finish drying the dishes first," Rin was afraid of this. It was a common excuse Kagura used.

Rin huffed a "fine."

"Hey, where are you going? You still have ten minutes. And I'm coming with you remember?" The woman furrowed her brow. Something was bugging the child she knew this.

"You are?" Rin turned to look at her waiting for the lie to be revealed.

"I told you I was. Even if I didn't have to, I would anyway." Kagome replied carefully.

"Can I help you?" The little girl walked up to the woman's side and picked up a towel.

"I guess if you want to." Kagome handed her a cup and took the other cup to dry herself.

When they finished they made their way slowly to the library. For the next four hours Rin excelled at reading and writing. She loved science but she struggled with math. The man teaching the girl battled with ways to explain the same subject. After a while Kagome cut in and asked if she could try something. The man nodded and went to gather a few other papers.

"Here Rin think of it this way," the woman wrote some things down explaining it as she went.

Compared to her other lessons Rin was lacking in math. It was still advance for her age but not as impressive as what she was learning in her other classes. Kagome remembered all the times that she struggled in math. Her favorite subjects were science and history. She also enjoyed Languages and took some of the course as her fun classes in college.

Rin reminded her so much of her grade school years. She loved science and she like learning English. Yet, she struggled with the simple algebra in front of her.

"It's still a little confusing but I think I understand more," the child remarked after the new explanation.

Her tutor looked up at the comment and arched an eyebrow before walking to lean over the woman's shoulder to see what she was doing different. He wasn't use to teaching younger children, but he was the best of the best and was hired for this reason.

"Hm." the woman's techniques were different but they work. Especially if they help the small child. "I will allow this. Please continue."

Kagome wrote some more things down. Going over the basics and helping Rin. The child couldn't help but smile. Kagome was everything Rin was looking for. Attentive to her needs. Kind and caring, as well as helpful.

"What's up Rin?" She heard the woman ask.

"Oh, I guess think that your amazing Kagome for helping me." The little girl let her smile widen. Her father had told her to never lie if you didn't have to. So she didn't. She only kept some of the truth from her.

The lessons ended. Kagome and Rin stayed in the library. The girl asked for a story to be read to her and this gave a chance for her nanny to learn more about her.

"What's your favorite thing to read?" Kagome asked while browsing the books on the shelves.

The room was impressive. The collection of books was huge. No one could read this many books in one lifetime. The walls were nearly twenty feet high. It would have been two floors but instead of having the view of height being cut of there were platforms that wrapped around the room half way up. A spiral set of stairs were of to the far corner leading up to the platform. The whole front of the room was glass to show the gardens of the east side where Rin and Kagome had been playing earlier. Though you couldn't see it from where they were, there was also a pool out in the back hidden within the forest of plants.

"I like fantasy. Oh and magic," Her voice was flowing away from where the woman was looking and so Kagome turned. Rin was running to the pile of cushions located near the window.

Just outside a fountain spouted water into the air. The little girl picked a book and waved it to Kagome. The woman sauntered over and sat beside the child before taking the book into her hand. It was a book of dragons and magic. Eragon was a book she had heard a lot about and had been meaning to read but she never had any time.

"I haven't started yet. My dad just gave it to me before he left. We can read it together if you want. Okay?" Rin loved reading to others but enjoyed having other read to her too.

"I will read a chapter then you can read the next. Deal?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the cushions beside the little girl.

The little girl hugged the woman. Kagura had hated reading. Rin was never allowed to read out loud to her. Kagome had proven even more just how prefect she was going to be as a mother.

"Deal. But I go first." The girl snatched the book and opened it to the first page.

"_Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world_."

Kaede found them still in the library at seven o'clock. Kagome had finished her first day and she had done a marvelous job. Even Mr. Dom was impressed when Kaede had talked to him after the tutor reported to tell them of the progress in Rin's studies.

Currently, the child was sitting in the younger woman's lap. Kagome was reading to her until she finished her section and let Rin cut in to begin her chapter.

"Sorry to interrupt," the older woman intruded. She really didn't want break-up the little duo. Rin never took well to new people, yet, she was fine with this woman.

"Oh, it's not a problem Kaede. We are only reading. Can I help you?" Kagome asked the woman in the doorway.

"It seems you have forgotten the time from all the fun you having." Blue eyes met the clock and the woman gasped then looked back to Kaede.

"I am so sorry. I should have been more careful. I'll set a timer on my watch from now on. I promise not to do it again," the woman panicked.

"That's fine. I just wanted to let you know you are free to go. No need to report since I saw most of what happened today." Kaede said kindly as she smiled at the younger woman.

Kagome attempted to move the child from her lap so she could say good-bye.

"Wait!" Rin shouted. "Kaede, can Kagome stay for dinner? Please?" she begged as she stared at the older woman with brown puppy-dog eyes.

"That is not my call young miss." The old woman replied to the young child who turned to face the owner of the lap she was still sitting in.

"Will you stay for dinner? Just this once. Please?" Puppy eyes and a pouted lip were too much for Kagome to say no too.

"I suppose so. I don't have any other plans," There was a gut feeling telling Kagome this would be the first time of many times she would be invited to dinner.

Rin jumped up at the response. She ran out of the large room while shouting: "I'll tell Siya!" The maid was always the one to make dinner on the weekdays.

Her intuition about the matter had been right. For the next seven nights, on the days she worked, Kagome was invited to dinner by Rin.

For the most part the two had stayed at home Rin really enjoyed the book they had been reading. They spent a lot of the time doing just that. After each day came to a finished, Rin would look to her and ask if she would stay for dinner.

On the third night Kagome asked why.

"Because I always eat dinner with my dad, but he's not home. So, I have to eat alone," the little girl had told her.

In a house this large, it was reasonable that Rin wouldn't want to be alone. The woman stayed, promising to eat dinner with the child until her dad returned. At the moment Rin was sitting in her father's chair at the head of the table. It was custom for dinner to be held in the formal dining hall. All other meals could be eaten in the breakfast nook or somewhere else in the house except for dinner.

Rin excitedly told Kagome about how much fun she had at the zoo. They had only just returned from their first day out together.

"I liked the pandas the most. Oh, and the Koalas," the little girl grinned at the memories of small gray bear slowly climbing the tree and picking specific leaves into his mouth. "The elephants were cool too. I hope we can go back when they are giving elephant rides."

Kagome learned that Rin loved to talk. The meal passed by with rambling and details about the facts the little girl learned from the signs they read around the zoo at each animal's habitat.

"Kagome did you know my dad is returning tomorrow?"

"Yes, I heard. You must be thrilled," the woman smiled to the little girl now bouncing in her seat in front of a finished plate.

"I miss him. I can't wait till tomorrow." Kagome picked up the plate while Rin explained what they might do for the weekend.

"Well, you better go upstairs and get ready for bed then. The sooner you sleep the sooner tomorrow will come." A trick that always worked for kids waiting for some special occasion the next day. Especially Christmas.

"Really?" The girl's eyes were wide and bright while waiting for an answer.

"Yep."

"Goodnight Kagome! See you Monday," Rin hugged the woman's waist and ran out of the room.

The woman couldn't help but giggle at the child when she heard the small footsteps running up the stairs to the next level of the house. Rin was just too cute at times.

"I love my job." Kagome whispered on her way to the kitchen.

"I am glad to hear that," the old woman of the house walked behind Kagome, who whipped around.

"Kaede, I thought you had the night off?"

"Sesshomaru-sama caught an early flight. He will be home sooner then anticipated. Between you and me, I think he feels guilty for leaving Rin last minute for so long." Kaede explained.

"Oh, should I get Rin?" The younger woman from the person in front of her to the stairs where Rin was up in her room preparing for bed.

"It's too late for that. She will see her father in the morning." Neither of the women liked to keep information from the child, but Rin would never get to bed if she knew her father was coming.

"Okay, well I got to get going. I'll see you on Monday," Kagome said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Goodnight," the older woman replied.

Kagome walked to the sink to deposit the dirty dishes. The best thing was that it was not her job to do the evening dishes. So the woman walked to the servant entrance to pick up her purse and leave for the weekend. She walked around the house to the walk through gate.

The guard on duty waved to her, then winked. Kagome smirked and shook her head slowly before waving back. The first time he had done this caught her off guard but then he apologized when he saw her fear. He explained he didn't mean anything by it. To Iago it was just a greeting. Besides the older man had a wife and two kid that he adored too much to ever consider hurting in anyway. So now he 'greeted' Kagome every night in the same manner.

The bus stop was a short walk away. When she arrived there she pulled her wallet out of her purse in search for her bus pass. She hated the long commute at night. The bus didn't come as often but she wouldn't have to worry now that Rin would have her father home. As she shuffled through her wallet a card caught her attention. One that wasn't supposed to be there. She had forgotten to place the visa card that Rin and she used on their trip back on the marble table in the entranceway. Kagome sighed. She was going to have to take it all the way back.

The woman turned around and began her trek back to the mansion she worked at. The rain fell down heavily as she reached the gate. She swiped her card to get through and the guard looked at her funny.

"Forget something little lady?" Iago winked as he questioned her.

"Yeah you could say that,' she replied back not slowing down.

The young woman rounded around the edge of the mansion where the servant entrance. The darkness on this side of the house made it hard to see but she knew her way around well. However, she wasn't expecting someone to be there and couldn't stop in time before she bumped into them.

"Sorry, I am so sorry!" Kagome looked up and her eyes met gold.

"Who are you?" The man in front of her scared her in a way. His voice told her there was no room for chit chat or bouncing around the topic.

"Kagome Higurashi. I am the new nanny for Rin," she didn't need to be told who this was. She had seen his picture before but it didn't do him justice. His silver hair that was now soaked and wet past his back glittered even in the darkness they stood in.

"Hn, what are you doing here?" His cold neutral tone continued to interrogate her. She wondered how a man like this could bring up someone like Rin.

"I forgot to put the visa card back after a trip with Rin. I didn't mean to bother you..." Her boss held out his hand and she looked down at it before realizing what he wanted. Kagome quickly dug in her pants pocket for the card before placing it in his hand.

"I promise not to do it again. Again I'm sorry. I will leave now."

"You could have brought it back on your next shift." He declined her request to depart.

"Oh, but I couldn't, I was told that I should place it back until I was trusted." Kagome controlled her want to let her teeth chatter. When she looked up she saw a smirk on her employer's face. She didn't know what to think so she decided to dismiss herself again. "I'm sorry but I have to get going." It was the truth. If she left now then she wouldn't be able to make her next bus.

"Where do you live?" She wasn't sure why he wanted to know now of all times but he was her boss.

"Tsukshi region." A more lower class and poorer region of town then the place she was currently working.

"That's pretty far from here. Almost the other side of the city."

"Yeah that's why I gotta get going. I'm really sorry about rushing out like this, but I don't want to miss the last bus," she had looked at her watch and would just miss the one coming so she would have to wait for the last one in twenty minutes. "I promise not to let it happen again. Please forgive me. I will see you Monday night I guess."

With Sesshomaru here, she was now going to have to report to him every night after her shift watching Rin. She didn't know what to think of the man standing in front of her. He was nice in looks, you had no choice but to give him credit in his appearance, especially wet. But he seemed cold and not from the temperature dropping outside. No, his personally was very stoic. Kagome bowed her head in respect and turned to leave.

"I'll drive you home. Come," the woman peered over her shoulder to see his retreating figure heading to the car he had obviously just got out of before she bumped into him.

"Ah, no that's okay. I don't want to be a nuisance," the woman waved her arms frantically, "You just got back from a trip I am sure your exhausted. I can get home on my own. Thanks." Kagome left no room for argument and ran back towards the gate leaving the male behind still standing in the rain.

He was not sure what to make of the woman who was his child's new nanny. She appeared very cheerful, much like Rin in fact. This was probably one of the better pick, since their personalities matched. But, he wondered why she had accepted the job, because of the views of the job, because of Rin, or because of how much money was in it.

Sesshomaru looked down to the card in his hand. She could have kept it or returned it later, but instead she came back. Then there was the fact that no one ever declined an offer he made. The man was top of his game. All women wanted to be near him or alone with him if even for five seconds. Yet this woman not only attempted to get away from him through their whole conversation but also refused his offer to drive her home. He could tell she wasn't like most woman and it gave him an unsettling feeling. The woman wasn't going to be like the rest so he wasn't going to be sure what she may or may not do. The way she responded to him, well could be purely on neutral feelings for him and he wasn't sure she like that or not. He had always wanted to be near a woman that didn't swoon when he looked at her, but there was a slight issue with this want. He was always in control, but with this woman it looked like he wasn't going to have that control.

Sesshomaru let himself sigh and turn to head into the house. There was no telling what Rin had planned for them to do tomorrow. All he wanted to do was go to bed and wake up to see his daughter in the morning.

* * *

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008

Sugar0o – Thanks and your right. Kags and Sesshomaru will clash because I like independent woman characters. LOL

Kanae14 – So glad your excited!

MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild– Um… to tell you the truth that wasn't going to make it into the story. But only because I thought I make it a mystery. However, I don't I will get away with this since the question about her mother is already coming up. Therefore, I will think about a way to incorporate it into the story…Thanks

kashiangel07 – Yeah it was pretty obvious she would get the job. Thank-you!

bambichic – Thanks a lot!

KANYONKHAOS – Thank-you!!


	4. Letter Four: Sleeping Over

Sorry about this but there are a lot of Disclaimer's this time before I can get on with the story...

* * *

Disclaimer 1: I make no profit from this story because they aren't my characters to own. However the story is based on a short story idea that is mine.

* * *

Disclaimer 2: There is a _very very_ brief mention of _The Left Hand of Darkness_. Yeah it's a novel. (a science fiction in case your interested at all.) And if you haven't already guess... which you all probably have... I don't own it. I do own a copy of the book but I didn't write it, that would be Ursula K. Le Guin. I only mentioned it because... well the area with the 'notes' is actually a few notes from some of my classes last semester.

* * *

Disclaimer 3 to5: I mention a lot of Children Literature in this chapter. They can all be found in their own separate books or in _Classics of Children's Literature_, a large book filled with children stories. So, yeah they do not belong to me and the owners of such works are as follows:

Charles Perrault: _Blue Beard _and_ The Master Cat _**also known as** _Puss in Boots  
_Beatrix Potter: _Peter Rabbit  
_Brother's Grim: _Snow White_, _The Frog Prince , Rapunzel,_ and_ Sleeping Beauty_

**

* * *

**

Letter Four – Sleeping Over

_Let it be known that for all who hear this tale it will not be your last._

_Death awaits all who do not look for it and all who are afraid. Yet there is time for those who are not prepared to come into the light and witness all that will be and all that has passed._

_Asking, begging, 'please save the thing that you hold dear to your heart.'_

_The man in The Left Hand of Darkness is completely unaware of the things that will come to pass._

_Keeping pushing until the end when there is nothing left for you to do. Never give up for that is not what we believe in._

_Each stanza, each verse, written with a purpose. Read closely to hear, see, smell, taste, and feel what is written in these words._

_Everything is not yet awake. There is a lot of reference to the natural world within these lines_.

Kagome sighed. Her notes from her classes were becoming more and more confusing each weekend. Her time with Rin was great, but she never really remembered the things she was suppose to be doing. Her school work was becoming more and more difficult to complete on time. Her schedule allowed her to take short classes on the weekends and complete the work during the weekdays. But the woman was now falling behind since she had spent more and more time with the little girl.

_I guess now that her father is here she will stop asking me to stay for dinner. At least I will come home and be able to get things done_. Kagome mentally told herself. But that wasn't going to solve her note problem. With the lack of sleep she didn't pay attention in class last weekend. The small tidbits that she did write down made no sense what so ever. It was like she took notes on the things that weren't important at all.

"Ugh...what am I going to do?" Kagome asked herself while picking up a few other sheets with random bits of information from her other literature classes. She wasn't sure anymore why she decided to major in languages. But it was too late to change things since she didn't want to have to take another three or four years of school. Besides she did enjoy the course even if she was frustrated half the time now days. The woman's head spun when she thought about the work she was going to have to complete in one week's time. Thinking about a certain essay she was going to write gave her an idea. Maybe during the time Rin studied she could too. Then she would be able to help Rin when needed and also complete her own work. Besides Rin was asking her a lot about what the woman did in school.

With that decided, she picked up her books and bag and headed out of the door. Thankfully her apartment was only a twenty minute walk from the university. Or a ten minute bus ride when she was feeling lazy or rushed. Though she did had sit in class all day on the weekends, there was only two more years of this and she was free.

"Please read the stories on your list for the next class. It may be a lot, but they are short," the small woman in glasses spoke to the class of a hundred or so students.

They were getting into children's literature and it appeared to be a lot of work. Most of the stories were well known, but they were supposed to 'freshen' their minds. Unfortunately Kagome didn't even own one of them. Not anymore anyways.

"Children Reading List: _Blue Beard, The Master Cat, Peter Rabbit, Snow White, The Frog Prince_... damn this list is long," Kagome muttered walking from the class. "I can't afford all these yet."

Her check would be in soon, but not soon enough. She would have to come up with a solution. One that would hopefully be cheap. Even if she waited to buy the books later the only time she could get them would be the weekends but the list was due by next Saturday. A few of the stories like _Rapunzel _and _Sleeping Beauty_ seemed familiar and she thought she had seen them somewhere before, recently.

Her next class didn't go so smoothly because of her worry about getting the books. It was mid-way through that she remembered the titles she skimmed through in the library each time she and Rin went there. For lessons and leisure reasons. If she played her cards right she might be able read the books with Rin or ask to borrow them for a night. She could find out on Monday but she didn't want to appear to be manipulating the girl she was watching so Kagome was going to have to ask Kaede. Although the older woman had mentioned she wouldn't be there any longer on the weekdays, except certain occasions so that left her asking her boss. Maybe she would just borrow them from the library. She hoped they had them all.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat that formed when she thought about her boss. She didn't fear him but he wasn't the easiest to be around. The few minutes last night told her that much. She hadn't bothered to think much about him at all since she got home but now her mind drifted as the professor droned on about 18th century poets. Sesshomaru wasn't bad looking but she would never consider the guy for a date. He was rich and that was nice but the rich were snobbish and pig head. They believe money bought everything, including feelings. No, the woman had decided that any man she had, wealth or no wealth, would love her and show her love, not through money. He would have intense feelings for her and only her, never even thinking about cheating on her for another. Of course this was a day dream and would never happen for she would never let a man near her but she was allowed to wish and she knew the common habits of the rich. So this left Sesshomaru out of the question and surprisingly there was no feelings of regret or wanting for him. Even with his good looks. Now hopefully he wasn't one of the employers who hit on his employees. Cause she wouldn't put up with such nonsense.

Her eyes shifted from the professor in the pit of the lecture theatre below to her notes. They were no better then the ones she had looked over this morning. A few random words to look up and a mixture of points that didn't make sense together. She was going to have to try extra hard for her exams coming up in a few weeks. Then she would be free to be careless for nearly four months. She couldn't wait but first she had to get through her history of language class.

There were a couple of girls whispering behind her. She couldn't tell what they were saying exactly but it was driving her insane. Things were not going well. Finally an hour and a half later she was able to get out of her last class and head home. The first time she was going to do was take a long hot bath. So she picked up her pace and when she entered her apartment building she ran up the steps to the door.

There was a slight change to her plans. The minute she opened the door her phone rang, so instead of heading to the bathroom she headed to her small living room/bedroom.

"Hello, Higurashi residence," her breath came out in a huff from her short exercise up the flights of the stairs.

"_I was hoping you would be home before I left_," a voice came through the receiver in an echo. It was Kaede and by the sounds of it she was still at the mansion.

"What's up Kaede?" Kagome had slowly lost all formality around the older woman who didn't show a care for her actions. She held the attitude of being professional the few times she had talked to Mr. Dom.

"_Trouble has occurred in a way. There will be no one here on Monday morning until after lunch. I have a funeral to attend to an old friend has passed on_," the woman's voice cracked a little at this comment.

"Oh Kaede, I am so sorry to hear that. I know what it is like to lose someone close to you. Please accept my condolences," the young woman replied with all honesty.

"_Ah, well we are all getting on in the years so it is expected. I only called to ask if you could come earlier that morning. Mr. Taisho must leave at five and he won't want to leave Rin home alone_," there was an almost desperate note in her question.

"Kaede, I want nothing more then to, but I just can't. The buses aren't running around there at that time."

"_If I send a driver... wait I can't do that he's off in the mornings. Hmm... can you hold for a minute Kagome?_" the older woman was up to something and the young woman could tell that.

"Sure," she wanted a bath but it looked like it would have to wait.

She listened intently at the sounds coming through the phone. There was a soft click. Kaede had put down the receiver. Then there was giggling that the woman identified as Rin. She could hear the phone being picked up again before the child excitedly shouted into the phone.

"_Good evening Kagome!!"_ this was followed by more giggling.

"Good evening Rin. How are you?" Kagome looked to the clock out of habit. It was close to 10:00 and normally Rin was put to bed at this time. "Are you supposed to be in bed?" She had a lesson for an hour or two on Sunday mornings.

"_Nope, dad is letting me stay up. Sensei is unable to make it tomorrow. Kagome are you coming over tomorrow?"_

The young woman could just imagine the child jumping up in down with the phone in her hand against her ear. "Tomorrow is Sunday Rin. I work on Monday."

"_But Kaede is asking my dad about you coming over tomorrow so you can watch me before he goes to work_," Kagome just knew the old woman was up to something. People for some reason tended to not tell her the things that were going on. Especially if they involved her own person.

"I don't know. I have to go to the library and shopping for books. I have a project and such that I need to work on. I also have class Rin."

"_You can do that here. We have a library remember. I will ask dad if you can use the books_."

"No, Rin that's..." something muffled the sound through the phone, leaving Kagome to believe the child had put her hand over the speaker part of the phone.

The voice of the little girl could still be heard though. "Dad can I have a sleep over with Kagome? Can she come over tomorrow night and use some of the books in the library? She has class tomorrow and she doesn't have a car, can we pick her up?" there was a voice Kagome couldn't hear or make out in any way for it was too far away.

Then there was a giggle and a shout. Apparently Rin got her answer.

"_Give it here Rin_," the voice was closer and the young woman could hear the same chilliness as last night.

"_No, I want to tell her_," Rin came back onto the phone at the same time as her remark. "_Kagome guess what. Dad said yes. You will stay here tomorrow night. Then you can use our library okay?"_ the child was enjoying this too much.

"Rin I really don't want to be a burden to your family put Kaede back on. Rin? Rin?" there was no answer and then suddenly an unexpected voice spoke to her.

"_Kaede isn't here she had to catch a flight. How long do your classes go for_?" how could a person be so emotionless? The sound sent shivers down her back. It was like he was unable to show he cared. But he did, he had to, if he took such care of Rin.

"_Sesshomaru-sama I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her, but I will catch a cab so you don't have to worry about anything. I'll be there at five_," she didn't want to upset Rin but she didn't want a bad impression with her boss either. Besides whoever heard of a nanny sleeping over?

"_Rin go to bed_," Sesshomaru directed to the little girl. There was a few seconds of silence and Kagome was about to say her goodbyes when he spoke up. "_I have heard of your ways_," that's all he said and at first and the woman wasn't sure if this was a good thing or something he would fire her for. "_Rin is not one to take to a person so quickly. Thus far, you are the exception of course. I was not expecting to see her getting along with a woman she has just met, but all I have heard from Rin since I got back is things you have done with her. I will not have you disappointing my daughter Miss Higurashi. When are you finished your last class_?"

"Umm..." she wanted to fight back but for the sake of Rin she wanted to give in. Her mind fought between the two for mere seconds. "I normally don't get home till six on Sundays."

"_I will pick you up at six thirty be packed and ready_."

There was no time for Kagome to reply as there was a click on the other end of the phone, ending the conversation. It astounded her that after all these years she could still get herself in the strangest of messes. "I guess I have no choice," the woman spoke to the phone now telling herself she should hang up and try to call again. She hung up the phone and walked to her bed. There were things she should do before tomorrow so she didn't rush herself but she wanted time to think.

What her boss had told her played through her mind. She was aware that Rin was slightly shy when it came to people. Once there was a delivery boy who was dropping of a package for the child. Kagome had noticed that the small girl hesitated before taking the box and running to the living room. However, she never thought about Rin's attitude towards her. They were both so comfortable with each other it seemed natural, like it was meant to be. The words from her phone conversation had her thinking about the first time they met. In the park Rin wasn't too shy when talking to her. On Kagome's first day of work the child was also comfortable with her. The woman had a hard time believe that she was the only one that Rin was so comfortable with. Though, her father would know her better especially since he wasn't the type to ignore his child. So what made Rin so easygoing around Kagome, but not others?

There was a growing list of mysteries Kagome was going to have to figure out. Starting with the letter she had received that began it all. For now, all the woman wanted was a hot bath, then she could pack and go to sleep before her seven in the morning class.

The class was three long hours. Thankfully it was her last class. She couldn't stop fretting about that night. Normally she was a person who went with the flow. Her gut instinct was what told her to go with something or not. It was never wrong. At least not yet. This time her instinct told her things were going to change. She wasn't able to tell if this was a good or bad thing. It wasn't like she had much of a choice at the moment though. She didn't want to lose her job, she loved watching over Rin. Plus it was a request from her boss for Rin's sake. Kagome was at the disadvantage of wanting to ensure that Rin was safe and happy. It was true the woman had learned when to say no and put her foot down, but if she could make the girl happy she would.

"We will begin our group discussions. Today we'll discuss the ideas of propaganda seen in this piece of literature," the professor explained.

Kagome liked independent work more then group work when it came to her classes. However she had managed to meet a few people she could talk with. So finding a group wasn't an issue seeing that they worked together every week in the same class. This time she probably would be a fair group member for many reasons. First on the list was her inability to concentrate on her work so far.

"Hey Kagome," Sara, sitting close by, waved to catch her attention while moving closer. "Joining our group again?"

"Of course," the woman replied.

"Kay so what do you think?" Sara asked.

"About what?"

"The play of course," Jeri cut into the discussion while moving to seats to sit closer to the group.

"Oh yeah, well... I don't really understand all of it," Kagome said sheepishly.

"You didn't read it all, did you?" Matt said as he sat down in the group, he was the brainy one of the group. He was the last person of their small group.

"I did... up to scene ten...act one that is," Kagome chuckled nervously, "Sorry guys, I was really buys this week. New job."

The blonde haired girl became excited about the news, "Where do you work? Is it fun?" Sara bounced closer in her seat sp they could whisper amongst each other.

"I'm working as a nanny for this rich family. The little girl I watch is cute and I guess my job is fun in a sense," she replied, if she didn't then the blonde would only nag her, meaning no work would be completed.

"Wow, you're so lucky," Sara said in awe.

"Come on you girls. We have work to do," Matt interrupted, not only was he the smartest one of the four, but also the one to make sure the group finished their work before the gossiping.

"Yeah, yeah," Sara sighed while opening her notebook.

The group finished their assigned activity. After each group summarized their findings, the class took a break for twenty minutes. Kagome chose not to go back for the last part and instead said her goodbyes then left the building.

She arrived home forty-five minutes before she would be picked up. Her things had been packed last night. Getting out of class early would allow her to grab a shower. She took her time pampering herself for the first time in a while. She was about to head to the kitchen when the phone rang. Most people knew she had classes and didn't bother calling her until late.

"Higurashi residence."

"_Kagome you are home_!" a child's voice screamed through the line.

"Yeah I finished class a little early."

"_We are going out for dinner, so don't eat. Oh and dress pretty. Wear something blue, like me, so we can match_!" Rin's voice lowered and rose with her excitement. Her last sentence was the loudest of all.

"Okay, where are we going?" hopefully, it was in her price range, but she doubted it for some reason.

"_It's a surprise. See you soon_!"

"Wait Rin... Rin?..." the woman hung up the phone. It was hard to talk to the child when she was excited.

Now that Kagome was expected to eat dinner, her plans of eating a snack were changed. She also had to change again.

The woman's closet was filled with clothes. The same could be said about her dresser, night stand, and the trunk at the end of her day bed. She was a pack rat when it came to clothes, only throwing out the ones will too many holes, too worn out, or torn. Since she wasn't growing anymore she never worried about them not fitting. Whenever Kagome shopped for new clothes she would just add to her collection. At times like this one, she was glad she kept everything. With her wardrobe ranging from grubby to dressy and causal to formal, she didn't have to worry about not having anything to wear.

Kagome settled on a midnight blue sun dress, with the top a little lighter in color then the hem at her knees. The straps were string thin on her shoulders, but the garment modestly covered her chest, only lowering in the back to show off her shoulder blades. She added a little natural-colored make-up to her attire and a pair of low black heels. Pulling her wallet into a purse to match her outfit, she heard the buzz warning her she had visitors at the front entrance.

The woman pressed the button to let her reply to the guest below, "I'll be right down,"

"_Wait Kagome! I want to see your home_," Rin's voice cried out.

"Okay just a second, I will release the door," the woman pressed the button to unlock the door letting her visitors in. Kagome opened her apartment door and waited in the hall.

A few seconds later the young woman could hear small footsteps climbing the stairs and excitingly call to her father, Rin rounded the corner, saw her nanny, and launched her small body into the air to tackle the woman in a hug. Luckily Kagome had practice and could now manage to catch the small child without tumbling to the ground.

"Good evening Rin," Kagome greeted the child.

Rin smiled to her, "Good evening. So, this is where you live?" the small girl let herself in to look around the small apartment. "Are you living here all alone?"

"Yep," the woman moved from the door as Sesshomaru arrived. She was still not sure about the man known as her boss.

The silver hair man eyed the surroundings closely. He had never really stepped into a living space that was so small. Neither had his daughter.

"Kagome, it's so small. My room is bigger then this place. Don't you want to move somewhere with more space?"

This was not a question she was expecting but she answered it anyway. "No, I'm comfortable here. I don't mind it at all," it was the truth. She was completely content where she lived. It was a place away from her family, a place to get away from the outside world, a place of her very own.

"Oh," Rin expressed out loud before thinking: _I hope you're not too comfortable here. I guess I don't have to worry too much though. How can she deny living in our house?_ However, thinking that far down the plan would be getting ahead of herself. First she had to explain to her father that they were going to dinner tonight. After all, she had invited her nanny and Kagome was dress just as she asked, in blue, the exact shade that Rin's blouse and skirt were. It was her father's favorite color.

"Come on Kagome let's go," Rin tugged at the woman's arm to pull her to the door where a duffel bag was laying. Kagome picked it up but before she could swing it on her shoulder it was taken from her. Sesshomaru shouldered the bag.

"I need to lock up first Rin," Kagome waited until Sesshomaru and his daughter were in the hall to lock the door. Her thoughts wondering if it was normal for the man to not even utter a syllable, "Kay, I'm ready."

They were just outside of the building when Rin turned to the young woman with puppy eyes, "Will you sit in the back seat with me?"

"Sure," the woman replied with a smile. The child held out her hand to hold Kagome's.

"Yay," the little girl began to skip dragging the woman to follow her lead, who was happy to oblige.

They all entered the car. Kagome feared putting her finger prints on the expensive and extremely clean looking surface but didn't have to when Sesshomaru opened the door for the girls. Rin jumped in first and slid to the other side before Kagome got it. The door was closed behind them. Sesshomaru then walked around to the driver seat. Kagome's bag was deposited on the passenger seat before he moved out of the parking lot.

"Dad, let's go to dinner," Rin began her next phase of her plan.

"We will eat at home Rin," he stated dryly.

"But daddy, can't we take Kagome out? I told her we would."

The woman was confused. Rin had told her on the phone they were already planning to go to dinner. "Rin you didn't tell anyone you were calling earlier did you?"

Rin wanted to smirk at how fast her nanny had caught on. She held in the smile and looked to Kagome. "I forgot. I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

Sesshomaru was silent but Kagome looked to the girl and decided the idea of not going out for diner was a good idea.

"Rin, why don't we make dinner together instead. Like that time a few nights ago."

"Really? Dad can we make dinner," Rin clung to the back of his seat; Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the excitement of the little girl. One minute she could be very quiet the next she was bouncing off walls.

"Hn," Sesshomaru took a turn and glanced at Rin through the rearview mirror, "Sit down Rin and tighten your seatbelt."

Rin sat back and tighten her seatbelt. "What are we going to make?" she asked turning to the person sitting next to her.

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"Something spicy. Please? Please?" the girl clasped her hands together, begging with her lip sticking out in a pout like fashion.

"Okay, I like spicy and I'm good at cooking spicy things so, something spicy it is."

Rin grinned to show her gratitude to the woman but she was secretly thinking about how great it was that they didn't go out. Her father loved spicy things and if she cook something he enjoyed he was sure to start thinking about her. Well at least her food. Hopefully.

What the girl didn't know was her father was already thinking about the woman in the back seat. His eyes gazed at her for a few seconds here and there. He couldn't get over the fact that she had, pretty much, completely ignored him. She acknowledged him but she did little more then that. Her full attention was on Rin. Which was another thing he thought about. Why was Rin so attached to this woman, and so quickly at that?

It didn't bother him, he was glad that his child was socializing a bit more. However he was interested in how this woman was able to do when no other person, from doctors to therapists, could. His eyes flickered back to the mirror where he saw the woman teaching Rin a clapping game. His eyes quickly averted back to the road before she looked up.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2008

kashiangel07 – I'm still deciding on the details myself so we're both waiting to see what Rin will do next.

Arcana Mortalitas – Yes, it I don't update regularly then I will update longer chapters. That way I can make up for things. However my internet connection is harder to obtain for the summer months so things may be a little slower. I hope you continue to enjoy Rin's character as she grows.

Milana-Despana – Your review is helpful. I usual don't like the idea of AU story but I was writing a short story and this was the basic story line so I thought I would try to expand my writing style.

Nic0la-2008 – Thank you!

lilly – Thanks!

bambichic – Thanks a lot!

Itakagome – Yes I agree. I like when their characters oppose each other. It makes stories a little more entertaining.

Mayumi Crescent Moon – Yeah I enjoy writing Kagome's character a lot.

Tokio Hotel Cutie – Thanks!

Suger0o – I agree with your review a lot. Especially their disputes to come. Eventually there will be something he does that she won't like.

shadow13queen – Thanks so much!

Dragonsdaughter1 – Diabolical kids are great but only when your writing about them, watching them, or you have no role in their upbringing.

nya – Keeping away from an instant attraction to me is for the in character affect. That and it makes the story a little more interesting.

The Silver Angel Of Death – Thanks I will!

MiHonoko- BeautifulHarmonyChild – No I should be thanking you for the review.


	5. Letter Five: Disaster Solutions

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I make no money of this story. The characters are only being used for my amusement**

**

* * *

**

**Letter Five – Disaster Solutions**

"Dad we're done," the young child of the house didn't even bother to knock on the door to her father's study. Most people knew not to disturb the master of the house, and when it couldn't be helped; then you knocked. Rin was the one exception.

"I'll be there shortly," The stoic man replied while he read something on his desk and kept his eyes averted down.

"Kay," Rin said with a smile as she shut the door and hurried downstairs to the dining room.

Meanwhile Kagome was setting the last set of silverware on the table for tonight's dinner. Rin was to sit on the left of the table's head, where her father would be sitting Kagome would be sitting on the right as a guest of Rin's.

"Are you finished Kagome?"

"Yep, how does it look?" The woman turned as she heard the door open to see the girl standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face.

"It looks… great," The child hesitated before moving closer from the door frame to the table. She smothered a giggle behind her hand, which didn't go unnoticed by the black haired woman present.

"What?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

These forks have to exchange places," The young girl said as she switched the dessert and salad fork and then turned back to face the woman with a smile.

"I guess I'll have to study etiquette, so you don't pick up bad habits from me," Kagome mumbled mainly to herself as she went and fixed the rest of the forks so Sesshomaru wouldn't think she was teaching Rin bad habits.

"Oh, I'll help you with the basics. We can do it tomorrow. I have to review soon anyway," Rin was ecstatic about the idea of play a teacher role instead of that of a student.

"Rin sit," a baritone voice spoke from behind.

The child sat obediently at the position she and Kagome had fixed on the left side of the table. Kagome hurried to her spot and sat down across from Rin. Sesshomaru sat down last commencing the meal. The woman wasn't sure how things would proceed with the ice block there – his nickname she had subconsciously given him—so she waited until said slab of ice handed her the salad bowl which Rin had given to him.

"Thanks," she spoke softly while taking the bowl. She didn't receive an answer, not that she was expecting one.

Dinner continued with little communication between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Rin chatted happily away filling the silence. The child didn't like that the two adults weren't talking to each other. It left her to do the one thing any matchmaker would do. Get the man to take some interest in the woman. _Start the conversation._

"Dad did you know that Kagome is good at languages too. Just like you. She told me she was taking a course at school to help her understand the many languages around the world. In fact, she's helping me with my English and French," Rin paused to look from her father and, hopefully, her mother-to-be.

Kagome was blushing; her head was lowered as an attempt to hide the color of her face. She had no idea that Rin would speak of her so openly. She wasn't use to such acts. _Probably another of the traits the rich never considered. After all they normally brag about what they have as a way to show they are better than the rest right?_

"What do you plan to do with a degree in languages?" the figure at the head of the table asked as he looked to the woman sitting beside him.

Gold met blue when Kagome looked up to answer. "Actually, it's more like a degree in cultural literature. I will be continuing my last year of study, looking at old literature. It's good for a few careers but the more fascinating ones are: teaching, translator, anything with history such as archaeology. I haven't decided yet but I did do a business course so I could always open my own business eventually. Or even travel around the world. Perhaps combine the two concepts," under the table the woman absentmindedly played with her fingers. She hated not having confidence. It made her mad that one man could do this to her it reminded her too much of her past. Too much of _him_.

Sesshomaru didn't say anymore. Rin wrinkled her nose with frustration. It was infuriating that these two were so stubborn and ruining her plans. However, they did talk, very little but it was something.

"Kagome I want to help you with the dishes," the girl offered a few moments after the conversation ended.

"That's okay. You should get ready for bed and do something fun," the woman declined as she shook her head.

"But…"

"Rin it isn't your job to help. I'm okay doing this on my own. Besides I'm use to it," Kagome remarked not explaining that she had to do the housework at her own home before she left to live on her own.

"Kagome please," Rin begged while giving her famous puppy-dog eyes.

The woman shook her head refusing once more.

"Both of you may go upstairs. I will have someone else take care of these chores," Sesshomaru had watched the affair with surprise. The woman held up surprisingly well compared to others when it came to his daughter, who listened to no one other than him and Kaede.

The silver hair man's voice suggested you do exactly as you were told without arguing. Rin was determined to do as her father told her. She rose from her table when Kagome just stared. The woman was not one who took being ordered around. She also hated being treated better off thea others when it came to her job. Although she had to admit that even to her the clock in and clock out time were confusing.

"I won't be treated special. It is my job to tidy up afterwards and that's my intentions Mr. Taisho," Kagome stated respectively, but with a slight edge to her voice.

"It was my understanding that you were a guest here tonight. I have no intentions of treating you differently when you are _on _duty. For now, you will excuse yourself to spend the rest of the evening doing something of your choosing. Whether that involves my daughter or not is completely up to you," Sesshomaru said as he stared at the woman standing beside him. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, and he raised an eyebrow at the stubborn woman.

"But…" Kagome could not finish as she looked down at the ground; there was that lack of confidence again

"Perhaps Rin, you could show Ms. Higurashi to the areas within the library containing the books she needed. Now if you'll excuse me; I'll be in my study should something come up," he stood and exited the room swiftly, leaving no room for discussion.

Kagome questioned insider her head what had just happened while Rin smirked before tugging at the woman's hand. Her pulling became harder until the body attached to the appendage followed the child out of the room.

"What books do you need Kagome?" Rin asked over her shoulder as they headed towards the library.

"Uh?" the woman came from her thoughts, "Oh, I have a list in my bag. I can get them later though. Let's do something you want to do Rin."

"You promised to show me what you are learning remember?" the girl said with a slight whine.

"So I did and I never break my promises," the woman replied slowly as she gave the girl a small smile.

"Let's go!" Rin said happily as she took off in a run while pulling the woman along with her.

The two girls retrieved the book list and entered the library. The woman was led by the child where Rin showed her the many children's books she owned. They looked from the shelves to the list to pick out the ten titles and then added ones that Rin wanted Kagome to read to her as well.

"Let's go back to my room," the young girl said overjoyed once Kagome had gathered all her books in a pile. She helped the woman carry the pile of books through the halls. Meanwhile she chatted away about anything and everything and Kagome nodded now and again.

"Rin why are you so interested in helping me?" the woman inquired.

"I don't know. You aided me once so consider ourselves even," the child's smile was hidden behind the woman's back.

The room they entered was a more like a chamber fit for a princess. It was made entirely out of material. Silk hung from the ceiling in intriguing patterns from a centre piece leading out to the crown moulding meeting the walls. More of the silk cloth draped over the canopy bed and matching the blankets, sheets and pillows covering the mattress. In one corner there was an area of just pillows once again following the colour scheme of the room. The furniture was the only thing that was not matching in colour. The desk located next to the pillowed corner, the nightstand on the right of the bed, and the two comfy chairs against the wall in front of the child's bed were all cream. The door to her closet was closed and next to an open door leading to her own bathroom.

"Your room is gorgeous Rin," Kagome said as she looked around the room in awe.

"Thank-you, but it wasn't my idea. My mom and dad picked it out," she replied slowly.

"Oh well, it's still nice," the woman had a feeling she shouldn't press the issue of her mother. There was a story to be told but it didn't feel like the right time yet.

"Lets get into our pyjamas before we read," Rin ran to her closet and Kagome left to go change in the room she was assigned to.

For a little less than an hour Kagome read to Rin until the time the child had to go to bed.

"Can we brush our teeth together?" the child begged pouting her lip as she looked up at the woman.

"Sure why not," the older of the two gave into the child's wish.

After preparing for bed the woman hugged the little girl and left her room. According to Rin her father would be up shortly to wish her good night and tuck her in as he usually did.

He arrived a few minutes before his daughter's bedtime expecting his child to beg for more time before she had to go to sleep. He was surprised to find the child was sitting up in her bed waiting for him.

"Did you brush your teeth?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Yep, with Kagome," she nodded while answering.

Sesshomaru sat at the edge of her bed and pulled the covers to her chin, "Goodnight," he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight daddy," Rin returned the kiss, closed her eyes, snuggled deeper into the pillow below her head and surrounding her upper body.

The man waited a few seconds before leaving the room and closing the door part way. His eyes flickered to the open door just past the room he had exited. He made his way to the room Rin had given the nanny. Inside the woman was towering over a binder of paper scribbling away with three or four books open on the surface of the desk. He left her alone and continued to make his way back down to his study.

He hoped his daughter would not make it a habit to invite the woman over. Though he was glad Rin enjoyed the nanny's company, the child wasn't suppose to want to be around her nanny this often.

Kagome finished her last two comparisons before looking back at the clock. It was nearly one, meaning she would have to be up in four hours. There was a noise behind her and the woman whipped around to see Sesshomaru, opening her door wider to stand in her doorway.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sesshomaru said, but it almost sounded like he was telling her to go to sleep.

"I have a lot of work to do. I'm use to keeping late nights and strange hours anyway," she smiled sincerely and turned back to gather her papers.

"You have to be up early tomorrow."

"I know," she tried to keep her voice even but she really wanted to snap at the man who would even think he could tell her what to do. "I'm heading to bed now," she closed her binder and turned around again. "I – want to thank you for letting me use your books. It's a big help."

"Hn," Sesshomaru pivoted on his feet and departed the room.

Kagome had always had issues sleeping. If she couldn't sleep then she had to occupy her mind until she got tired. Reading was one past time that worked well, when the book was not too interesting though. Unfortunately she had forgotten any of her reading utensils at home. So she lay on her bed tossing and turning for a good half hour.

With time ticking closer to the time when she needed to be awake and alert, she groaned in frustration. The woman moved off the bed to grope for her bag in the dark room. Locating it she felt within the pockets until she found the small bottle she was looking for.

"Of course it had to be tonight," she growled to herself. With the pill bottle in her hand she opened the bedroom door and snuck out of the room. Usually she had a glass of water placed on her nightstand. Staying over at a foreign house had thrown her off her schedule a little.

The layout of the house was easy to figure out now that she had been working here for a while. It had only taken a few minutes to find her way to the kitchen. The woman located a small glass and filled it with water. She placed the cup on the counter and was happy she didn't have a chance to open the prescription bottle. The noise behind her startled the woman causing the bottle to slip from her hand and roll across the floor to the man in the entranceway.

"May I inquire as to the reason you are still up?" he bent to pick up the container of pills to read the label, without waiting for an answer from the still shocked woman in front of him.

_Take one before bed as needed._

"Um… I have issues falling asleep sometimes. Its nerves, new places, stress, things like that," she explained quickly. "But it won't affect my job. Occurrences are only on occasion," she quickly added. "They only help relax the body so I can fall asleep naturally."

"Indeed," the bottle was placed on the counter beside her glass. "Next time, try a walk," he left the room.

"Right," she mumbled putting the information away for a later time.

The next morning, unknown to the house guest, Kagome was the first up. She showered in the linked bathroom before continuing her other morning routines.

Rin was 'programmed' to go to an educational film after breakfast. This meant that she was going to have to wear something appropriate and a little dressier then she typically wore. The woman objected to the idea of the little girl always being referred to as 'the child' and the actions for the day sounding like a robot.

When Sesshomaru had awakened, he could hear the shower running as he passed the guest room. He was patiently waiting for her in the kitchen to assess her after having so little sleep the night before. Ten minutes later the coffee was made, the newspaper was fetched, and he still waited. A few more minutes passed before she made her appearance in the kitchen at exactly 5:30.

"Good morning," he acknowledged her greeting by offering her coffee with a gesture of his head. He was amazed the woman seemed very attentive after her rough night. "No thanks, I don't care for that stuff," he watched as she wrinkled her nose as an expression of disgust. It was a very childish action yet suited the woman.

Sesshomaru took out his wallet to pull out the credit card he had received from her the night he returned home. "Here this card is your copy. Notify me immediately if you lose it. Receipts can be given to my assistant or Kaede if I am not available. Any questionable purchases come out of your pocket. Understood?" he placed the card on the table and slid it in the direction Kagome was standing.

"Crystal clear," she replied taking the card. She went to put the item in her purse that was in the other room.

Kagome arrived back in the kitchen only to find it empty. Instead of worrying about it, she went back to her room to begin her other assignments. Rin wasn't due to wake up for a while and the child was right next door so the nanny vowed to be able to hear the girl when she did wake.

A little after an hour later Kagome heard Rin's alarm go off. The woman packed her things away and then headed down to the kitchen yet again. A short time later the ever-energetic Rin appeared, bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Rin," the woman spoke in a low steady voice to get through to the child. The nanny had already placed a bowl and milk on the counter. "What cereal would you like today?"

"Lucky Charms," the child wasn't jumping as high.

"Go sit down." Kagome pointed to the chair as she went to get the child's cereal.

The child nodded as she ran to the breakfast table taking the exact seat her father had earlier sat in. When the bowl was placed in front of her she turned her head to look up at Kagome.

"Thank you," Rin said with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome."

The woman began to make her own breakfast.

At nine they left the house for their fifteen minute car ride to the small theatre.

"We're here!" the child pushed the car door open and dragged her nanny out of the vehicle.

"You have ten minutes till the film begins. Let's get some drinks and find good seats," Kagome offered.

"Our seats are reserved. We're sitting in the middle of the last row," Rin replied casually still hopping around.

Kagome sighed, "You're more wound up than usual."

The little girl stopped with concern sketched into her face. "Is that a bad thing?"

The woman looked at the child and chuckled, "No not at all. I was just wondering how you do it. I have yet to see a day you aren't hyper. I'd hate to see you on a sugar high."

Rin held in her sigh of relief. She worried the woman would leave if she was annoyed. "No candy. I don't like it much. I rather have ice cream."

"Then I'll take you for ice cream some time," the thought reminded her of the first time she met Rin.

It was the day that began it all. Many times she wandered, briefly, if Rin had anything to do with it all. Of course she banished such ideas. After all Rin was a child. A little girl.

_A smart little girl. _Kagome reminded herself. _But nevertheless a child._

"Come on then let's go get drinks," there were still many things she was getting use to when it came to the ways of rich family.

The movie went well. Shockingly the child settled down the second she sat down and didn't utter a word throughout the movie. They were now in the bathroom for Rin had apparently held everything in fearing she would miss something important.

The historical film proved to be more interesting then the woman had anticipated. Like all good things, it came to an end and the two girls were escorted to the long car that would take them to their lunch date.

"Come on Kagome!"

"We should wait here Rin," the woman remained in front of the open door of the car. In front of them was the large building that Sesshomaru worked at.

"We have and he's not coming so we have to go get him!"

"We're not disobeying the rules that were set," Kagome said to the child with crossed arms. Kaede made it clear that no one was to bother Sesshomaru when he was working.

"We're not. It's his lunch break," Rin said simply with a smile.

"That may be so, but he could be busy. Or in a meeting."

The woman would have rather waited for Sesshomaru to show up on his own so she wouldn't get in trouble for bothering him at work.

"You're right. Let's go find out!" the child flew through the front doors and the nanny was left with no choice but to follow.

"Sir, there's a simple solution to your problem," the assistant had been arguing for the past half hour about the same thing.

"Really please lets here your bright idea Dom. Do hurry I have an appointment."

"Just take the first woman who walks through your office doors," the man suggested.

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so and choose to point out his assistance's mistake. "You realize that only you enter through those doors daily. We could be waiting for days before woman steps foot into my office."

"Hm, but say a woman did walk through those doors then you would take her?"

"If it gets you off my back, then yes. But no one dares to bug me, and by that time the event with my daughter and her nanny will be past," he was wasting time here when he should on his way downstairs.

"Dad!" Rin ran through the doors of his office zipping past Dom around the desk and onto her father's lap.

"Wow, so close," Dom replied referring to his idea from before. "If only she weren't your daughter and she was older," he half laughed but the look his Sesshomaru's eyes told him 'don't even dare.'

Of course they both had forgotten that if Rin was here then her escort of a nanny, also known as a woman, would be here too. It was about this time that she walked through the doors.

"Rin?" the woman looked into the office. "Oh," she looked from Dom to Sesshomaru and then to the little girl. "Rin I told you he would be busy."

"Dad, you promised to meet us and you didn't. I thought you were having lunch with us," her father didn't turn to her.

"I was on my way down," Sesshomaru replied. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Higurashi," he added to the woman.

"I'm sorry about all this," Kagome spoke out. "We'll go back downstairs until you're ready. Come on Rin."

"No, not at all, Ms. Higurashi please join us," Dom looked to the woman with a troublesome smirk on his face. She didn't like the man at all. "What are you doing Saturday afternoon?"

"I have classes on the weekends," she answered slowly. Something was up and she didn't think she was going to like it.

"Interesting. You're now going to this," the man placed a slip of paper in the shape of a star in her hand.

She looked at the front quickly, which had letters written in fine script in gold.

_Diamond Charity Ball_

"I'm sorry but I can't miss my classes," she replied as she shook her head and tried to hand the invitation back. Dom wouldn't take it though.

"I will take care of those for you and Mr. Taisho will assist you in buying the right clothing," he countered, leaving the room.

"What?" she looked to her boss for an answer.

"Lunch first," was all he said.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
2009


	6. Letter Six: Becoming a Princess

My thanks to Angel Racer who is helping me improve this story after the long long wait… I am only just rewriting this due to the major depression I received after learning that I could not save a single chapter of the nearly completed story.

So without any further ado I present to you this newly finished story…

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine I am merely using them for this plot line which I make no money in creating.

* * *

Letter Six: Becoming a Princess

The restaurant was rather causal but Kagome noticed that it was expensive. She was grateful that she had chosen to wear her green spaghetti strap dress, which a little dressy looking with the waves in the material that flowed loosely over her form and to the top of her knees. But she wasn't looking around the elegant dining room she was looking at the prices on the menu. Abruptly the menu was pulled from her hands.

"Don't concern yourself with price, I'll be paying," Sesshomaru warned.

"But..." she couldn't get over the sheer expense of one plate of food.

"What's your favourite type of meat Kagome?" Rin asked casually.

"Chicken," the woman answered honestly not hesitating to answer the child, even though she was suppose to be making a point to the male sitting across from her.

"Then have the same thing I'm having," the child offered.

Acknowledging defeat the woman nodded and Sesshomaru placed the order. Lunch continued smoothly in silence minus a few questions on Rin's part. Sesshomaru had the driver drop the girls off home first and as Kagome got out of the car she was stopped.

"Ms. Higurashi, I will speak to you about the matter at hand when I return tonight if you don't mind. Meet me in my study," the silver-haired male spoke casually.

"Of course Mr. Taisho," she replied with a slight nod of her head before the driver pulled away.

As the day dragged on the woman found herself contemplating more and more about the situation she was placed in. She didn't think she would be the best choice to go to such a formal event. Yet she also couldn't help but want to go. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity as far as she was concern. However, school was her number one priority and she hated missing class. She sighed watching the water boiling for an afternoon tea.

Rin was in her room relishing in the fact fortune dropped from the sky and praised the job that she had been doing by placing this perfect opportunity into her hands. If all worked well than Kagome would be her father's date for the ball and perhaps seeing the beautiful lady outside of a work environment would make her father desire the woman. A little push would be all that they needed to ensure that neither of them would decline the offer set before them by the hands of fate. Her father would arrive home in a little over an hour and that would be when her plan would be placed in motion.

"Please sit Ms. Higurashi," her boss commanded.

He currently was standing behind the desk of his study.

"Daddy you're home!" a child cried rushing through the door.

With a hop, skip and a jump the young girl placed herself before her father and wrap her arms around his very long legs in a tight hug.

"Rin," he had a gentle way of speaking with her but his voice was stern, "there are things I must speak to Ms. Higurashi about."

The smirk on her face was hidden from view but she quickly brushed it away and replaced it with an innocent smile before looking up.

"About what?"

"Nothing that concerns you, run along," he patted the top of her glossy black hair and then pointed to the door.

"Are you making Kagome into a princess for a night daddy?" Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the question. "I think she'd be a very beautiful princess like in a story."

The girl didn't even wait for a response. She skipped out of the room; closing the door in a way that she knew it wouldn't seal shut. Sure enough as she looked over her shoulder the door remained open just a crack. After she had skipped a fair distance, to make it seem to her father that she had left, she tipped toe back to the door to listen after planting her seed, waiting to listen how it had grown.

"Ms. Higurashi," Sesshomaru started, "I find myself in a difficult position."

"Uh please don't think much into this. You don't have to take me to... this thing simply because of what Rin said," Kagome replied nervously her fingers twitching in her lap, "I won't mind at all."

The man before her took a sit behind his desk. He was silent for a moment as if pondering. Kagome waited patiently to see what he would say.

"The thing is Rin's words wouldn't change the fact that I do need someone to attend this ball with me," he finally cut the silence with his deep voice, "The theme of the event requires it of me and so I wish for you to accept the invitation Ms. Higurashi and allow me to escort you for the evening."

Near the door the small child was grinning from ear to ear.

"What? But I've never been to one of these things... surely you can ask a girlfriend..."

"I have no use for _girlfriends,_" he uttered the word with disgust.

"Mr. Taisho ... I am really grateful to be asked but you're... my boss," she pointed out.

"Yes I understand that this isn't what you signed up for. Yet seeing that there are no feelings behind the evening I can't think of why it would make the work environment uncomfortable. But if you wish I will pay you for the night."

"How can you suggest something like that?" her voice was a hiss, "It makes me sound like a whore."

"I wasn't suggesting..."

Kagome put up her hand for him to stop and calmed herself with a deep breath: "If I went I wouldn't need you to pay me," she explained, "But my classes... I've never missed a day and there's this test that evening."

"I can arrange for the headmaster to ask the professor to reschedule it for you. I know him quiet well."

Sapphire eyes glittered for a moment.

"Well... I suppose I could," she whispered.

"Very well, I will have a catalogue of evening gowns sent to your house by tomorrow night. Write the number and details down and bring them the following morning so I can order for you. Include any accessories that you might need minus the jewellery," he dismissed her.

One dainty tongue licked a fingertip before pressing it to the top most corner of a page and flipping to the next dress. Just when she thought she had found one dress she liked she would turn the page and there would be another studding evening gown more gorgeous than the previous. Her mind kept wondering back though to one particular dress a few pages back. The elegant material of each dress was costly, she knew that much, but her book was completely priceless. Sesshomaru must not have wanted her to look at the prices when she chose her dress her mind piped up as she reached the last page of that particular section.

It was growing late and her eyes were tired from studying, watching Rin, and looking for the past hour over the book in front of her. A pad of paper and a pen was to her right. With her mind made up she flipped back and looked at the gown she had settled on at last. She wrote down the order number and then came the annoying part. She hoped her boss was happy, as she scribbled waist and cup size underneath as was dictated in the bottom margin. A few minutes later the page also contained a shoe number and size.

With nothing else to do and her body begging for sleep she placed the book and pad of paper on the floor by her bed where she was sitting and curled up under the covers. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

The next morning there was a knock on her door. She looked to the clock. Quarter to five, she still had fifteen minutes to sleep before she had to get ready for work. Grudgingly, she swung her feet over the edge and pulled on a robe to cover the boy boxers and tank top she had went to bed in. Upon unlocking both the chain lock and bolt her apartment door swung open to reveal Sesshomaru.

"Mr. Taisho?"

"I am required at work a little earlier than usual," he held out a hand.

At first she didn't understand the meaning behind the gesture but her mind clicked: "Oh.. uh..."Kagome turned and fled to her room.

The blankets had tumbled to the ground in her rush to get out of bed so she had to pick them up and toss them to the side to uncover the sheet that Sesshomaru was looking for. With it in hand she returned to the kitchen, where the main door was located. It was only when the male's eyes swept down her form that she realized she had forgotten to tie the fuzzy coat around her closed. Blushing she wrapped material around her and handed the paper her boss. With a nod he accepted it and turned to leave.

"By the way, a driver will pick you up. Consider it compensation for waking you before need be, feel free to sleep longer," he left and shut the door behind him leaving a very confused woman.

"Couldn't you have waited until tonight?" she pondered aloud but shrugged her shoulders and began her morning.

The next few days flew by quickly. Sesshomaru had arranged for her professor to meet her at the mansion during Rin's schooling hours to take the test she would miss. The child had been overjoyed when she had found out. In no time at all the day of the ball had arrived. She hadn't really been able to sleep in and she thanked each Kami that she didn't really mind mornings. Her boss had asked her to come to the mansion to prepare that way she could use his maids as assistance in getting ready. There was a slight debate on if she had enough time for a shower.

Fifteen minutes later she was combing through her wet tangled locks before the bathroom mirror wrapped in a towel. The phone rang in the living room and she went to fetch it.

"Hello?" she winced when the brush hit the sensitive hairs at the back of her neck but it didn't show in her voice.

"I'm sending someone to get you," the voice in the phone crawled through the phone sending shivers down her spine.

"Ah... I can get there on my own," she fought for her independence.

"No it's faster this way," and the line went dead.

Grumbling the woman hung up and rushed to her room to finish preparing. She was just tucking a foot into a shoe when the buzzer went off. It reminded her that Sesshomaru had gotten into the apartment building without being accepted. The thought didn't scare her but she wondered how he had managed. Perhaps she could ask later today.

"I'll be right down," she pressed the button to relay her message and grabbed her keys as she headed out the door.

The usual male who escorted her and Rin around for the past few weeks waited for her. He nodded a greeting and opened the back door for her.

"Good Morning Jacob," she greeted.

He smiled and shut the door after she had settled in the seat. The man rarely talked at all. At first she thought he couldn't but every once and a while he would say something. Kagome had then questioned if it was because Sesshomaru had sworn him into silence. But later she deducted that he was just a quiet person. He only spoke when he needed to and other than that he would remain silent or give some non-verbal reply.

"Sorry about this," she mumbled, "I could have gotten there on my own."

Jacob shrugged quickly brushing the concern away.

"Thanks though," she added.

"You're welcome," he quietly replied.

The rest of the drive was silent.

He growled waiting for the damn infuriating woman. There had been a reason for him to send the driver to fetch her. He had hoped that in getting her here earlier she would be ready sooner and he would not suffer from the: woman take entirely too long to get ready routine. It would seem that this wasn't the case as he glanced to his watch for the second time in the last minute. Just about to send for a maid to inquire what was holding things up the woman appeared at the top of the stairs.

Silently he remarked he was glad he didn't look upon the page to see what she had chosen to wear for the event. A flat image of some tooth pick thin model didn't do the dress as much justice as what was set before his eyes. Drifting over her form he noted that it was modest, more so than most of the women that flung themselves at him, yet the material's dips and curves were appealing creating a glowing air of sophistication around the woman. Light blue mixed with a rainbow of blues when the light hit it just so making one ponder what the true colour of the dress was. The neck curved in a slight dip at the cleavage, not showing anymore than necessary and held up with two thin straps of material on each shoulder, accenting the appendages just so. Her pale white skin didn't tan, or so it seemed, even after many hours under the sun with his daughter, so there were no tan marks marring her in different shades. Tightening around the breast and waist the material fell loosely to her feet trailing slightly in the back and showing off the tip of her open toe shoe in the front. Her back open exposed by the criss-cross pattern with a couple of strings. Sapphire eyes glittered covered with a glittering dust rather than a heavy coat of eye shadow. Her lips were glossed over with a light natural colour, the shine adding articulating the plump luscious appendages. Overall it was a simple, yet elegant look that would set her apart from any other woman that afternoon.

"Is it okay?" she asked a little concern when he said nothing and silently stared over her form.

"Hn," he offered an arm to his escort.

"Uh... what am I expected to do?" she asked taking the arm quickly so not to keep him waiting.

The male lead her out of the door to the long limo waiting for them outside. Assisting her to get in he said nothing until he was seated comfortably. He pointed to a box sitting between them, the one Kagome avoided sitting on.

"Open it," he ordered.

Curiously the woman slid off the lid and peered inside. If the thing didn't look so expensive she was certain she would have dropped the box in shock.

"Uh... I can't wear this," her voice bit out nervously.

"You must," he argued.'

"But I... I'll lead others to thinking that I am more than what I really am."

"If you don't my social status will appear lower than it really is," he retorted taking the pure silver chain from the box and dangled it in front of her to unclasp it.

Multiple blue diamonds were embedded in a pattern. The largest draped down from the main chain in a single strand to be positioned right about her cleavage. The rest of the smaller diamonds adorned around her neck, two small followed by one of medium size, and matching tear drop earrings. The colour matching her attire perfectly but her mind could only question the price. Blue diamond's were rare and had to be imported. Plus the pure silver chain and looking at the label on the box meant one of the best jewellers in the city. She could very well be wearing thousands of dollars on her person.

"You've already done so much for me though," holding her breath when the man leaned in.

"The jewellery worn by the woman will represent the amount which will be donated to the charity group chosen by the company employees. As president I must ensure that my donation exceeds that of my employees. You must wear this to guarantee this," he wrapped the necklace around and secured it in place, "Do I need to put these on for you too?" he carried the earrings in his hands.

"No... I can do that," she submitted to his will and held the earrings in her hands delicately.

"You need not worry about your etiquette; most women at these things are like common whores who know nothing of what is expected when it comes to higher class. With the small lessons that you've have with Rin you are far more qualified," he added, "Just don't speak out of term and _never_ go against my word."

"Yes, Mr. Taisho," she murmured obediently, setting the final accessory in place.

"Hn," one last thought drifted through his mind at her words, "I believe that the situation would dictate for less formality."

"Excuse me?"

"You may call me Sesshomaru for the length of the event," he replicated.

"Ah... okay," her voice was quiet.

Her hands fell to her lap flashing colour as it went. Grasping one of the appendages he tugged it to still before his eyes. The slender nails were painted in a dark blue with tiny crescents in silver. The colours made him smirk briefly, hidden in the corner.

"Kaede's idea," she offered, "That's what took so long."

"Hn," he sufficed and released her tender flesh.

Silence maintained through rest of the ride Kagome spent the journey looking out of the window. The afternoon would be held at a very extravagant palace out in the middle of nowhere according to Kaede. At first she had thought that Kaede was over exaggerating. Yet Sesshomaru was of wealth and she should imagine that he wouldn't be one to be seen in anything less than what his position called for.

"Mr. Taisho?" she cut through the silence that had grown, not uncomfortable, but bored she needed to speak about something. "Sesshomaru," she corrected when he gave her a warning glare, "Might I ask you something?"

"Hn," he posed not drawing his gaze from the window where it had returned.

"Mr. Dom... he's... why does he have more of a role in Rin's life when it comes to decision making?" she wasn't certain she would get a response but there had been so much the horrible man had done thus far compared to the man beside her.

"There are technicalities that he is better suited to seeing to rather than I," he mumbled finally.

"What do you mean?" the gold eyes locked on with hers.

"He has a couple children of his own," he growled not liking how the conversation was going.

"But Rin's your daughter," it was a casual point.

"Not biologically," he hissed hating that he had let it slipped so easily off his cruel tongue.

"What? But..."

"That's enough," he kept a cool, level voice, only just hitting at the underlining warning, "Mr. Dom assisted my father and has been nothing but loyal. I will not have someone questioning the way which I run my company or my household."

From the way he worded things he figured that it wasn't the first time this was brought up.

"Sorry," she whispered, uneasily playing with her fingers and turning away from the man.

"Are you having problems with him?" he inquired after a moment, after all why would she bring it up in the first place?

"No, not really..." she couldn't lie though, "he's just... a little creepy..." and she left it at that.

"Hn," he reflected.

His assistant was much like him, cold, emotionless, and strict. The man proved to be useful in handling Rin's day and trustworthy employees that would be around his daughter. Why should he care if the man made the nanny uncomfortable? So long as she did her job well, he wouldn't have to meet with her too much anyway. Yet something, deep in his gut told him to take what the woman said in consideration. How did his daughter react to the male? There were certain times that the child would flinch away from his touch. Was this reason because she was uncomfortable with him? The act in the office earlier this week had proved him to step too far in trying to command his boss.

"What does Rin think?"

His voice startled the woman with its suddenness. Kagome soon realized that she wasn't sure what he was looking for therefore causing her to retrieve where his thoughts had

"About?"

"Dom," he uttered nearly silently.

"Ah... we avoid talking about him. But I don't want to make a wrong assumption in saying that I don't think she likes him too much either."

The previous silence fell over the occupants of the car once more. Sesshomaru debated in his mind changing the superiority in the house giving the other male less power over certain matters.

"From now on you speak solely to Kaede. Any orders will come only from her or me."

"Okay," a nod accompanied the agreement.

"Good," he looked past the line of trees out the window, "We're nearly there."

The car pulled down a cobblestone driveway. The acres of land whizzed by the window drawing her eye to the vast landscape. Shrubs, flowers, trees, a fenced off area that resembled one of those medieval training grounds she had seen in movies, and a large pond off in the distance glistening in the afternoon sun. Sapphire orbs were drawn away from the luscious greenery to the beautiful white walls of a palace. The marble structure glittered in the daylight blinding her with its beauty as if her human eyes were not worthy to gaze upon the magnificence architecture.

The limo stopped before the main entrance dominated by two tall pillars. Sesshomaru, filled with impassive indifference, opened his door and offered her a hand. When she placed her timid limp in the massive yet slender extend appendage it was engulfed in warmth as he sealed her hand in a small embrace. Climbing out of the car as graceful as possible she soon found her arm intertwined with his as he escorted her to the detailed cherry wood doors. Sesshomaru didn't have to pause in his ruling stride as the doors welcomed them, opening just as they neared. Two serving men dressed in identical black suits stood on each side of the long entrance hall. Their heads bowed to the two figures entering the domain.

Kagome was glad for the lead. Eyes couldn't halt the wandering over details of the building. The pillars had carved images in the stone and she was sure they told a story. If given the chance she would have stopped to study each figure. Yet the firm hold on her arm reminded her why she was here and she wouldn't do anything to make the man look bad. Looking further down the path they were following made her wonder if her boss had ever been here before. Kagome noted he didn't hesitate at any turn. A short time later he carried her under an elaborate archway leading into a dome ballroom.

A few people were gathered in the centre of the room. By the sounds of things they were bickering over the placement of a table containing a silver fountain that spurred a deep red wine in many arches.

"Sesshomaru-sama," one of the three women exclaimed as the first to note the new arrivals.

"What is going on?" he snapped.

"Dom thought the centre of the room would be best for this but…" one of the four men looked around the room to present the predicament.

Circular tables dressed in white cloth and crystal glass roses for centre pieces were scattered around the room avoiding the dance floor and leaving enough room for guest to mix and mingle. The fountain of wine would be more of an obstruction in the centre.

"Why don't you put it near the front?"

Kagome pointed to the space that would be the speaking platform. The elevated floor acted as a eyesore since nothing stood near it.

"Sorry," she mumbled when everyone stared at her. "But how many times is that going to be used?"

"Hn," the silver hair male gave a short nod of acceptance and waved in approval.

"Uh… Mr. Taisho…" golden hues glared out of the corner of his eyes, "Sesshomaru," she corrected slowly, "are you in charge of this event?"

"More or less," he replied and Kagome was certain for some reason that his tone suggested a shrug-like-matter.

He watched the placement of the fountain then turned his back to the object of now disinterest. He led the woman to a doorway, wide open. It exited to a side garden flowering in the warm weather and decorated for the evening. Kagome held back her groan when she recognized one of the two males. Dom held on his arm a red eyed black hair slip of a woman. Vaguely she noted her boss stiffened but the small bit of curiosity slipped away as the dark eyes shifted over her form. They left her feeling vulnerable- a state she detested with a passion.

"Kagome," the cold male purred, "How beautiful you turned out to be."

"Thanks," she kept her voice calm, sweet, and hiding her true emotions to shiver as he took her hand to kiss it lightly.

"Sesshomaru," he added releasing the appendage, "Were the arrangements to your liking?"

"Kagome pointed out a few beneficial tips," he remarked but dropped the subject immediately so the other male would not be able to argue, "Banerod, you and your wife are looking well," Kagome couldn't help but note the strange name and the pause in Sesshomaru voice before wife.

"As are you," the tall, handsome male let the palest green eye locked with her ocean depths, "And who has captured our dear Sesshomaru's attention?"

"Ah," she looked up to Sesshomaru who didn't seem pleased and returned to her attention back to the man, "Me? I'm no one special really."

"Your name child would be just fine," the woman next to him chirped.

"Kagome Higurashi," she spouted.

"Kagome…" the woman rolled the name over her tongue and smirked, "Such an adorable name. I'm Azuela. How about we go for a walk before we are bored to death with their politics?"

"Sure," she hesitated in her answer but when Sesshomaru made no move to object decided she'd like the offer.

The young woman was suddenly arm in arm with the strange brunette shorter than Kagome by a few centimetres. The brown eyes were speckled with flecks of gold. The wavy pale earth colour locks weaved in an elegant bun atop her head pinned with traditional hair pins with a few loose strands framing her pale face.

"So how do you know Sesshomaru?" she asked when they were a fair distance away.

The long paths of the garden were paved with small stones. Flowering bushes of many colours lined the walkways. Kagome was silent for a moment as she settled on the pace Azuela set.

"Uh, I… I work for him," she explained.

Azuela brought her to a fountain, a large dog played under the flowing water raining over the large, white, fluffy, form. The two women sat at the edge of the stone holding the water.

"Secretary?"

"No… I… I'm Rin's nanny," she explained.

For some reason the younger woman liked the short female. Kagome enjoyed Azuela company even though they had just met.

"Oh dear," she sighed, "Please understand Rin really is a sweet child. I don't know why she gives all her nannies such a hard time but she…"

"Is quite adorable and I love her dearly, in fact I don't have any issues with her at all. We get along just fine."

"What? Really?" shock was evident in not only her voice but also her eyes and the laugh lines of face.

"Yeah, I love Rin dearly she's such a sweetheart. If anything I'm afraid she will grow tired of me soon because we spend so much time together."

Azuela was silent contemplating what she heard from the younger woman: "That's really interesting. No one ever…"

"Gets along with her," Kagome finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Well I love kids, and I don't think anyone realizes that kids need to be treated with respect just as much as an adult. Rin is a young girl and it's possible no nanny she's had has understood such philosophy."

"My, my," the other woman began her hands reaching for a blue flower blooming on a vine, "Such a smart child you are," there was a slight giggle as the flower was tucked behind the woman's ear. "I'm sure Sesshomaru is drawn to that."

"What? No… no, no that… uh, there's nothing going on between us," she stumbled over her words trying to sound confident, "He's just my boss and he told me there wasn't anyone else he could ask to come with him. So there really isn't anything going on."

"I see," she mumbled a little half-heartedly.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no of course not," gazing over the grounds she stood up suddenly, "I should bring you back to him. I don't know if you know this but Kagura was Rin's nanny before you, she's the one Dom brought tonight, and everyone knows that she wanted to sink her teeth and claws into Sesshomaru for his money. So do us a favour and keep him close by. Not that he likes her or anything but none of us what to see her weaselling her way into his pocket through whatever means she has come up with now."

Kagome followed in silence. Already guest were gathering around the gardens. Sesshomaru and Banerod were no longer outside. The women proceeded inside where Kagome could immediately see her escort stand out due to his silver hair glistening in the candle light. The sun was setting and it seemed the theme meant dim light. Not that it wasn't nice, but the lack of light on the flawless form brought out the contours of his face sending a twist in her gut.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I brought back your lovely lady for the evening," the brunette proclaimed while handing over the woman much like a father would a bride.

With a smirk Azuela vanished to head off and find her husband leaving the miko behind to become eye candy for the men Sesshomaru was mingling with. An arm dangling down her side was tugged to intertwine with her boss and after excusing himself used the arm to guide her away from the small group. It seemed like Sesshomaru was escorting her to a specific table when they were interrupted. An older male stepped into their path, voice booming a greeting.

"Sesshomaru my boy," his grey eyes and salt and pepper hair were the only indicators of old age. His pale, soft, face was free from wrinkles, "Long time no see."

"Roi," Sesshomaru greeted and tried to side step the male.

"Now what's the rush? Are you trying to hide away this little gem from the rest of us?"

Kagome could almost swear she heard a rumble from the male next to her but she blamed it on the low murmurs of the room filled with many people speaking at once. That and ever since she had come to this place her skin had tingled in the strangest sensation. It wasn't unusual per say but it was never constant like now. In her mind she tried to remember the last time it had happened but reminded herself to focus more on her current surroundings than that of the past.

"It rare for you to bring someone along with you even when it's required of you," he continued.

"Kagome this is Roi president of a partnering company," Sesshomaru introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the woman gave a short respectable bow.

"Such disrespect," Roi grumbled to tall male but gave the woman a soft smile, "A pleasure to meet you as well. Perhaps we will meet again I think my wife would enjoy your company."

Having enough with the casual chit-chat Sesshomaru tugged the woman away and sat her down at a table near the centre of the room. Much to her surprise and delight Azuela was sitting next to the chair Sesshomaru had pulled out for her. Taking a seat she gave the man a polite thanks and waited for him to sit as well. It was obvious from his posture that he was raised in a regal household, not once did he let his guard down.

"Ah had enough already Sesshomaru," Banerod broke the conversation with his wife at the arrival of the two new table occupants.

"Hn," he picked a menu from the table and handed it to the woman, "Choose your meal."

As it were the plates on the menu were foreign to her. Azuela was kind enough to make a couple of suggestions. After a few minutes one of the waitresses for the event took their table's orders. She was grateful that the tables were meant for no more than four. She was certain the dinner would have been quite an ordeal if she had to deal with the presence of Dom and his date.

"Kagome, my lovely wife tells me you are getting along with Rin quite well," Banerod carried on the conversation as a light salad was placed in front of them as an appetizer. "You seem to have a natural motherly ability," he added.

"Um… I love kids," she replied picking up the further fork slowly.

"You'll make a great mother I'm sure," Azuela grinned but stopped when she noticed the sparkle or sorrow in the young woman's eyes.

"I'm not able to have children," Kagome mumbled at first but lifted her expression to her usual cheeriness so no one would worry, "But I will probably adopt eventually."

Kagome missed the discouraging expressions that sunk into Azuela and Banerod's eyes. Both were excited to see Sesshomaru show some interest in a female and a pure hearted one at that. They now realized that Sesshomaru wouldn't be keeping her though. Any woman that he chose to remain with would have to bare him a child to continue his line. Banerod only vaguely paid attention to the conversation his wife continue, he was far more interested in the male who narrowed his golden eyes at the woman. Most would think that he was disgusted or even angered but underlining the deep depths was concern. If he didn't know better he would say that Sesshomaru was going to pursue the woman either way. Yet he was certain the pride of the male wouldn't let him; and Sesshomaru had more pride than anyone he had ever met.

Just as the table was being cleared for the main course there was a loud bang. The heavy double doors to leading into the ballroom from the hall were closed and blocked by half a dozen figures in black. The garden was soon cut off to, the glass door sliding into place.

"Everyone stay calm," a voice boomed, "and no one will get hurt. If you obey our commands than I'm certain we'll all get through this just fine. We're here for your jewels. Each female in this room will force to hand over their jewels and in return you shall receive a ransom. If your male companion is kind enough he will pay the ransom and we will return your treasures, if not you will be force to donate the jewels to our benefit."

With that said the assumed masked leader walked over to the nearest table as did the rest of his 'gang' and they slowly began to 'kidnap' each necklace. The main course was served and midway through one of the black figures came to the table.

"Wait man, I got this one," the leader interrupted. Vivid blue eyes locked onto her own sapphire depths, "Well what a treasure our president has caught this time. I'll have to be careful not to steal you instead," he murmured grasping her hand to kiss the back of her hand through the material covering his mouth.

"That's enough," a voice cut in. Before she knew it Sesshomaru was unclasping the necklace and handing it over to the mysterious male obediently, "You may leave," he growled after the robber had tagged the necklace.

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama."

He turned to Azuela to 'steal' her necklace as well and then continued on his merry way. Golden eyes followed him for a while before settling on the nervous woman next to him. Kagome picked at her food gracefully bringing it to her mouth in small bites.

"He sure went all out on this idea didn't he," Banerod commented to a silent Sesshomaru.

As dessert made their way around the robber leader returned to the table, this time with a silver domed tray. He lifted the lid for the woman to take the 'ransom note' and wink to her when she looked up to see the blue waves like the sea in the orbs behind the mask.

"Thanks," she mumbled snatching away the note.

The robber offered the next note to Azuela and left them once more. Sesshomaru took the note from her hands and opened it. Kagome inhaled a violent gasp of air when she saw the amount of money written on the slip.

"Hn," he crumpled the paper and tossed it to the table.

"F-f-four th-th-ousand… dollars?" she whispered in disbelief.

"The price of the piece cut in at least half," Azuela added liking the shocked expression on the young woman's face.

Sesshomaru never said a thing. As the evening completed he donated his money and the necklace was placed around her neck securely once more. The male in black had attempted to flirt with her as he returned the jewel but Sesshomaru declared it was time for them to leave. Within the confinements of the car silence fell over them. Kagome exhausted from her long afternoon and evening dosed near the window until sleep claimed her. In one rough turn her form was flung against Sesshomaru. His eyes darted over her form as if to say how dare she touch him. But the angelic features of her slumbering form caught him off guard. He manoeuvred the woman to sleep with his leg as a pillow. For the rest of the drive he watched her, the small little twitches in her sleep from her dreams, the relaxed unguarded features of her face, the soft pale moon kissed skin, the plump, rosy full lips …

He shook his head wondering what came over him. Mind shifted through thoughts and past events and he realized it had been some time since he had taken a woman to his bed. In every balance life one needed a release, and so he made note to find a worthy whore that he could use for a night and toss away. A part of him begged to take the woman in his lap but she was useful in other ways and he wouldn't ruin her value by making her worthless. Any relationship between them would create and awkward situation and Rin loved the woman too much to toss her aside so causally. Otherwise she'd be perfect bed partner; he would never have to worry about her baring a child he didn't want.

His annoyed sighed was followed by a growl of annoyance about where his mind had flowed. Yet he couldn't avert his gaze and when they pulled into the driveway of his mansion he found himself picking her up instead of waking her and carrying her to the room she had stayed in previously.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009

Thanks to all my reviewers for your support in understand the situation behind postponing this story. I will begin responding to review from the next chapter onwards!!!


	7. Letter Seven:Warnings, Threats, Promises

Hey there. Sorry about the wait but things have been all over the place with this story. I have finally found someone to help me with everything. So a big thanks to Naraku's Servant for taking time to help me and beta.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I don't make any profit from this story

* * *

Letter Seven: Warnings, Threats, Promises

Golden eyes snapped open the minute a shriek reached his ears. Ignoring his indecent state of dress he rushed from his room at the end of the hall to the distressed signal. The woman he had been set to rest hours ago. She had screamed a deadly sound of fear, worst of all, she had yet to wake. Posed at the edge of her bed, he reached forward to grasp her shoulder in a gentle shake. The sapphire orbs darted open and alert immediately. In a half sit she looked around and noted the room she was currently in. The woman's screams hadn't woken his daughter, or so it seemed, relieving him immensely that he didn't have to worry about the young child at the moment.

"Uh… Sesshomaru… I mean Mr. Taisho," his concerned look confused her unaware mind, "I can go home."

"It's three in the morning," he pointed out smugly.

"What, why did it take so long to get here?" Her tiredness, she blamed it for her lack of intelligence.

"You fell asleep in the car," he explained, now amused, "Did you suffer a nightmare?"

"Nightmare?" As if to add exaggeration to the confusion she tilted her head to the side innocently.

It was that moment that he knew she was hiding something. Either she thought he was fishing about the nightmare and hoped to throw him off or she wanted to avoid talking about it. Or both. Then again he didn't know her well enough to say for sure.

"You were screaming," Sesshomaru added taking in the woman's concerned expression.

"I'm so sorry," the woman mumbled horrified, "I…"

"Sleep," he ordered; the subject dropped for her own sake and his before he left the room.

Once she was alone she realized she wasn't wearing the gown. She then saw that it was hanging over the chair across from the bed. Looking over her current state she wore a long night gown. Settling deeper into the bed didn't ease her mind. It began pondering if Sesshomaru had been the one to dress her or if he had ordered one of the household servants to.

As sunrise ticked closer and closer, Kagome tossed and turned. Finding it useless to lounge around in bed she sat up and only then remembered that she didn't have her pills. Yet she still continued to rise from bed and head to the kitchen intending to grab a glass of water at the very least. Entering the spotless room she could sense she wasn't alone. To her right the patio door cast pale moonlight upon a lone figure staring out of the window into the night scene over the landscape. The sight of shadows dancing over his form had her inhale to catch in the back of her throat. Long streaks of silver glittered magically across her vision enchanting her with the scene. In the pale light of the night the dips and contours of his upper body deepened further. Never in her life could she recall any male affecting her the way he did. If fairy tales were indeed true then this man was too gorgeous to be a prince.

_More like beautiful demon lord,_ her mind supplied. _The kind that steals away a gorgeous princess so he can marry her. I wouldn't mind being that princess._

But he was her boss. That was all. Nothing more. And she really couldn't let her mind think otherwise. Then there was her past. No one, not a soul could know of it and therefore she couldn't afford to get too close to anyone for anything intimate, even with her insides trying to bind into a tight knot. Her control over her body was perfect though and she was able to quickly grab hold of that rule and fluttering thoughts that came with it. Biting her bottom lip she pondered continuing further into the kitchen or leaving. As it were, the man hadn't moved so she assumed he had heard her. Not wanting to be a disturbance, she took a step back.

"You don't have to leave because of me," his low voice startled her into stillness.

"I'm fine I just needed to walk a bit." Unconsciously she took another step back as she waved a hand.

"Then the gardens are at your disposal." He never looked behind to stare at her.

"Uh…"

He slipped a hand over to the latch of the door and unlocked it. In one swift motion the glass door slide open a few inches. A little breeze filtered through the gap kissing any of her exposed skin. He turned then and let his eyes drift over her form. The gown and slippers had been Rin's idea. There were extra clothes and nightly things left in the room for the woman to use in case the nanny needed to stay the night. It was strange but he almost thought the young child had planned all this. In silence he passed by, gliding regally into the dark hall.

Kagome grasped her pounding heart and gulped. Her feet picked the way through the door where she hesitated for a moment. Outside the cool night air engulfed her as she timidly shut the patio door. As she followed the various paths she couldn't help compare the fantastical garden in the moonlight to the fascinating pictures she had seen in books. With Rin she had spent many hours playing in the beautiful scenery but she had yet to actually come out at night. It seemed that this was when things came to life. Fireflies drifted lazily through the arm, night flowers bloomed as they filled the area with their glorious scent.

Above her, a set of golden glazed eyes followed her slow movements. The second floor balcony wrapped around the majority of the house only accessible by the master bedroom. Within the dark shadows he hid like a predator. But his intentions were to make sure no one would disturb the woman. It was obvious she was still anxious from the terror she woke from, even if she couldn't remember it. A walk would help her nerves and relax tense muscles as well as tire her out. Therefore he kept watch from above as his mind wandered. There was no reason to show any concern over the average woman; Sesshomaru assured his mind that she was simply fascinating because she didn't throw herself at him. After that evening's confession he began to think that perhaps the woman figure didn't have the right since she couldn't produce a child for any man. It angered him that with each answer or new fact the woman gave about herself made him only ask more questions. Never in his life did he recall a woman causing chaos in the organized brain waves.

He narrowed his gaze as the woman leaned over to bring the soft petals of a white flower to her nose and inhaled the delightful aroma. There was something fascinating and soothing while observing her actions. It almost made him want to join her, but he trampled that idea and leaned into the cold stone wall of the house. After a while the woman yawned and headed back to the house followed by his swift return to his room. Moments later he heard a door down the hall shut softly and only then did he close his eyes forcing his body and mind to rest at least until the sun rose.

xXx

"Kagome you stayed the night!" a child rushed into her still tired form for a hug.

"Uh yeah…" she reminded herself to thank her boss later.

Sesshomaru's suggestion had helped her greatly. After her walk her aching muscles relaxed enough for her to fall right asleep. Best of all: the nightmare didn't return. So she slept peaceful for once.

"Did you have fun last night?" the child questioned leading her to the kitchen table.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled, "I enjoyed it very much. I met Azuela and she says to say 'hi' as does Banerod."

Rin giggled and turned to her nanny, "I know it's your day off but maybe you could…" Rin stopped as her father walked into the room.

"Could what?" the woman had been reaching for a pan to make breakfast and turned to face the child when the girl didn't finish.

Sapphire eyes darted to the entrance to see Sesshomaru. He was dressed very casually, from his tan pants to the loose, partly opened black top.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Sesshomaru nodded and took a seat at the head of the table. The morning paper laying folded was soon opened and under close scrutiny from the man. Kagome, however, focused her attention on the young girl who had yet to finish her request.

"Rin what were you saying?"

"Oh... could you make pancakes like the ones you said you made with your brother."

Kagome's breath caught in her chest but she managed a sweet smile and a short nod before turning to take out a pan. In the fridge were the berries and other ingredients, the cupboard was laden with the rest of the things she needed.

"Can I help?" the girl asked.

Seeing no reason why she couldn't the woman allowed the child to assist her. All the while she held back the sorrow in her actions as she remembered her painful past and attempted to push it away. Rin took no notice of Kagome's features in her small dance of happiness and listened as Kagome explained the steps one by one. From the table Sesshomaru watched intrigued about the woman. Her expressions were always hard to read, she was always smiling but for some reason something caused her to lose her control. It tweaked his curiosity as he learned of one more thing to add to the mystery of the woman.

"Dad breakfast," the child sat the plate before him.

Golden gaze looked over the tye-dyed mess the woman called pancakes. When he didn't move said woman got fidgety.

"Sorry if you want something else…" she was cut off.

"It's fine," he hated sweet things and let the butter piled on top melt onto the pile of the bread-like breakfast skipping the sugar substance that usual accompanied the dish.

When Kagome sat down with a plate of her own he assumed the woman would be one to drown her breakfast in syrup much like his daughter. But she shocked him with only a light amount drizzled over her plate.

"I have class so I have to leave after this," the woman replied.

"What? But…"

"Rin."

At the sound of her father's voice the young child stopped.

"I will see you tomorrow Rin. It's not like I'm just going to vanish."

xXx

In the weeks that passed Kagome felt she was growing closer to the Taisho family. Rin spent many evenings pursuing Kagome to stay longer. It became so usual to see the woman at his table that Sesshomaru couldn't help miss her presence when she wasn't around. Whenever she spoke he was drawn to listen. But he never let it show how much affect the woman had on him recently. Ever since the ball he took her to he couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious woman. He was drawn to her unusual ways and, most of all, the things he didn't know about her. Of course with money and power he was capable of using many means to find the knowledge he sought. Yet he didn't, mainly because he liked the challenge. Everything he wanted to learn from her he wanted to hear from her.

There were only a couple of months left until summer vacation. It was his plan to take Rin away for a bit but he knew the child was too attached to the woman. There was a debate in his mind to ask the woman to come with them. Within the walls of his study he let his mask slip away and admitted to himself that he was confused. Utterly and total perplex about her and it bothered him. No woman had ever caught his attention. No woman had ever chosen _not_ to throw themselves at him in attempt to get his attention. But more importantly no woman ever grew close to his daughter. Without realizing it they had fallen into her grasp. Something tugged them closer and closer together. She could easy play them to her will and yet she didn't.

It was safe to say he couldn't lose her. Not until he learnt more about her and the possible spell she had cast upon them. Rin seemed to need her. The older woman acted more like a child and was slowly helping Rin. For that reason he couldn't lose Kagome yet. So long as Rin needed her the woman had to stay with them. Seeing his daughter out of her shell was one thing, but he knew she could just as easily sink into old habits.

"Daddy!" a child flew into the room and jumped onto his lap. "Kaede said that we could have movie night this weekend. Can I call Kagome?"

She batted her eyes much like a puppy but he refused to give in, "Kagome is in class Rin. She'll be h… here tomorrow." He bit back the growl that threatened when he nearly said 'home.'

"Fine," the young child moped, "Are you coming down?"

xXx

Returning to her apartment a short time after her last class left her wanting nothing more than to flop onto her bed and sleep the rest of the evening away. But homework called and so she began to make her way to a small desk when her phone rang. Not hesitating in step she redirected her path to the phone and let it rest against her ear.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

"_Get out of the house Kagome_!"

The line went dead immediately as her mind pondered the familiarity. A little taken back she reached for her purse and really thought about doing as the caller told her. Something told her to listen to the warning. Yet her mind told her it was stupid to pay any heed to some stranger on the phone. Not one to take her chances she left the apartment and decided to go visit Sango to see if her friend could make sense of the strange occurrence.

xXx

"Thanks for coming back with me," Kagome mumbled, feeling stupid about taking the call seriously.

"No worries."

The small framed woman next to her leaned casually against the wall watching her friend shift through her purse in search for the keys.

"You're probably right though: some teenagers probably playing jokes and scaring innocent people. Too bad we can't…" Kagome pushed open the door and let her eyes flowed over the small area of her apartment.

"What's wrong?"

The older of the two whipped her body around to peer past the threshold into the small living space. It was a sight she hadn't expected in the least and she was stilled when her mind registered what it was she was seeing. Kagome reached in her purse and took out the bottle of pepper spray. An overturned chair blocked her path pass the short entrance. Hesitating for a moment she crouched down and turned it to its four feet. Looking pass the corner into the kitchen she noticed the other wooden seat was also pushed onto its side away from it's neat position tucked under the table earlier that day.

The table was nowhere in the room. Glasses, plates, utensils usually all hidden within the cupboards and drawers were shattered into pieces on the floor. The doors of every nook and cranny opened to allow access to the contents which was repeated in the living room she stepped into. Her eyes filtered over the shredded couch, the smashed television, the tattered bedding, broken windows and figurines. Everything she cherished was ruined again. She felt violated, her space molested from the unknown stranger.

"Kagome, who would do this?" Sango whispered timidly following her best friend.

"I don't know…" the small voice normally defiant trailed off as she laid eyes on the wall above her bed. It drew her attention the most and she felt the need to cry suddenly.

_I Found You Cup Cake!_

The knife used to bleed the message into the walls was plunged into the dot of the exclamation mark.

"Take me to Kikyou's please," she requested holding back any emotion and trying to remain calm and reasonable.

"You should call the police," the other woman argued.

"I will, once I get to my cousin's place. I can stay there for a few days I'm sure."

"Fine," a sigh brushed passed her lips as Sango let her hazel eyes fall over the room once more, "Is anything salvageable? You'll need clothes right?"

Kagome shook her head as she sorted through her that material littering over the bedroom area of her floor. Everything had been ripped, tore, mutilated in some form leaving her nothing. Sighing with defeat she turned to her best friend.

"Kikyou and I are the same size, I'm sure I can borrow what I need from her."

xXx

"Sesshomaru-sama you have a call," Rin's ears perked when Kaede entered the room, "I know that you don't like to be disturbed but it sounds rather important."

"Hn," he stood from his spot on the couch. "Rin get ready for bed."

The young girl sighed and followed her father out of the room only to go their own ways once they reached the stair case. Obediently she walked up the steps one at a time. Her mind had been going wild that day as she pondered what she could do next. If she could she needed to get them alone together. Perhaps in a small, dark room. What she wanted more than anything was to understand how much her plans had affected her father. If he wasn't budging she needed to do something over the top. But if he was losing grounds than she could stick to small things she wouldn't get caught for.

"It be better if she just lived here," the child murmured almost angrily, "then I could monitor them every day."

Downstairs she was unaware of her father's current conversation. Not once did she conceive the thought on his own accord he would make things easier for her.

xXx

"And someone called you about this?" Kikyou demanded.

"Yeah, I got a call just after my last class. I didn't really think too much about it but I went to see Sango anyway. I thought she was right it was … just a prank."

Seeing her cousin on her doorstep gave her a startled surprise. The younger woman, by ten years, was identical to her. Many times her husband would curse about the closeness. The only that set them apart was their eyes. Dazing sea blue and midnight hues swirled within the younger woman's eyes. But Kikyou had a deep colour of earth.

Kagome hadn't visited her in some time but right away she knew something was wrong. No one could see through her cousin like she did. Inuyasha and she had taken care of Kagome through her last few years of high school and college. They had watched her grow into an independent fearless woman, the process had been slow yet now she wasn't a force to be reckoned with. But that fight looked to be torn from her.

"Sango thanks I will get Kikyou to help now. I know you have work in a few hours so please don't worry about me," the young woman replied with a bright smile.

It was fake.

Kikyou could tell she was covering something up and when the other woman had left she let Kagome into the living room and demanded an explanation. She didn't expect the younger woman to break down into tears turning into a sobbing mess that clung to the front of her shirt. Bit by bit she drew the event out into the open. Right away she knew what her cousin feared. Unfortunately she was right. There was nothing she could do. Bringing the police into it would make things worse.

"I'll hire someone to take care of the mess. Then you will sell your apartment and move in with Inuyasha and me," the older woman soothed.

"No… I can't do that. I hate being a bother. I got out of here for that reason."

"Call your boss tell him you need a couple of days off."

"I have work Kikyou... I can't just collapse into a useless mess again. I'm stronger than this she resolved."

"Your safety is more important to me," but her cousin looked depressed than before, "If you won't call I will."

"But…"

With a sigh the older cousin stood up and walked to the kitchen. After a few minutes the woman walked back into the room. Kagome had pulled her knees to her chest. The vacant look was familiar and wanting to be of some help. Sitting down cautiously beside the younger woman she handed her a cup of steaming tea.

"Here," Kikyou got her attention and placed the cup in the extended hand, "Careful it's hot."

Tucked in the corner of her mouth was a small sad smile. Kagome sipped the hot liquid slowly trying not to think of anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"He won't come here. Inuyasha won't let him."

"I know," she whispered sadly, "I wanted to let you live your own life. Become independent from everyone and live a normal life. I thought after so long I could. But he's going to do it again isn't. He's going to try and take everything away from me."

The two women grew silent until Kagome began to feel drowsy. Her mind swirled colours together blending them into new shades and reshaping each of the images.

"Kikyou what… what did you… do?" she slurred her speech together.

"You need to sleep," the woman sighed, "it's only light, an hour at most. Please don't hate me."

Kagome couldn't fight back as she sunk into her unwanted slumber. Her mind was groggy but her body relaxed. The feeling was strange because she was aware, to some extent. Everything was occurring slowly, oh so slowly, but each movement felt heavy and her breaths grew shallow. Kikyou moved her, she could just make out her figure as her head swayed from side to side, and she was soon spread out across the sofa with a blanket draping over her form.

Looking to her cousin, she debated her next steps. Walking to the small purse Kagome had brought with her she searched for the wallet. Inside she found the business card with a number, name on the front, and a company logo.

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

On the back was another number written by a hand other than her cousin. Assuming it was a home number she walked to the kitchen and located her hand held. Carefully she moved her fingers over the numbers one at a time. An older lady answered on the other end.

"Hi, I need to speak to Mr. Taisho," she explained after the greeting.

"_I don't know how you got this number but I must request that you call the company and go through the proper measures_," her statement was dismissing meaning she was going to hang up.

"Wait! Please, I'm a relative of Kagome Higurashi. I understand she works for Mr. Taisho. I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't urgent so if you would please be so kind to allow me to talk to him."

"_Kagome… well I will see what I can do,_" the answer sounded hopeful but Kikyou was determined so she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank-you."

Kikyou peered around the doorframe from the kitchen to the living room. Kagome's eyes were fluttering open and close, staying shut longer and longer with each blink. The line had that echo blocked sound as she was put on hold. Looking to the clock she wondered how long she would have to wait. Vaguely she pondered the name on the card. It sounded memorable somehow but she couldn't place it exactly. Just as the sapphire eyes closed for the final time while sinking into the much needed rest, Kikyou could hear a short click of the phone call being transferred to another line.

"_Sesshomaru speaking_," a voice cut into her thoughts.

"Mr. Taisho," she began, "My name is Kikyou Higurashi, I'm Kagome's cousin," she used her maiden name for the simple link between Kagome and her. There was no interruption so she continued, "I'm calling to ask if you might consider allowing Kagome two or three days off."

"_Hn_," Sesshomaru let a pause filled the distance between the line but the woman didn't elaborate further. "_Kagome is under the agreement that she is to make arrangement prior to any events unless a dire emergency. Either way a request is expected to be made personally rather than through a family member. Is she there with you_?"

"Yes," Kikyou couldn't explain it but she felt obligated to tell the truth. It was his voice, it spoke in an uncanny commanding way, "but she can't come to the phone."

"_Why not_?"

"I can't really go into detail, but she's sleeping finally," yet she knew this answer wouldn't suffice. "There's a family issue and I personally believe it would be best for her to take time off."

"_Hn_."

There was no good bye as he cut the connection. Scowling Kikyou pondered how her cousin could ever put up with him. He sounded rude, ignorant, and worse… he was male. Seeing that Kagome didn't need a relapse, Kikyou was determined to have her cousin quit as soon as possible. She was certain the environment was stressful and too much stress would put her over the edge.

Heading to the kitchen she chose to handle things one at a time as they came around. It was better than getting to ahead of one's self, she reasoned.

"Ki—ko," the soft cooing voice slurred reaching her ears as she finished up the light meal being prepared.

"Right here."

The woman carried a small tray to the living room and noticed her cousin attempting to sit up.

"Kagome please stop," she pleaded setting down the meal on the small coffee table.

"How could you drug me?"

"I didn't drug you. I gave you an herbal tea. You needed some rest after everything that's happened."

Defying the woman more, Kagome sat upright and reached for the light meal, all the while fighting off the dizziness. Before the spoon in her hand could reach her lips it paused.

"Did you do anything to this?"

"No nothing," she sighed.

Never one to hold a grudge for too long she continued a casual conversation while trying to forget the memories that continued to resurface after so long.

"So where's Inuyasha?"

"He'll be home in an hour or so," Kikyou joined Kagome and took up her own plate of food.

"Why is he always working? He should take a break and spend time with you."

"He had to get things ready."

Curiosity now fully spiked she focused on the phrase and tilted her head to her cousin: "Ready? Ready for what?"

"Well I've been meaning to ask you over to tell you. I'm pregnant and Inuyasha wants to take some time off as I near the last months."

She was more than a little shocked at the sudden announcement. When her line of vision focused over the womb of her cousin she realized she hadn't even noticed the tell tale bump. The couple had been married for a little less than a decade so it was obvious they would take that next step soon. But still it overwhelmed her to know there was a little someone to spoil on the way. The news lightened her mood considerably

xXx

"Damn I'll kill him," Kikyou whispered harshly under her breathe after looking out the living room window. "I don't need him buying another car he already has four."

As soon as the words were spoken the car door opened and Kikyou watched a remarkable man resembling her husband stand. Putting two and two together she assumed this was Mr. Taisho. It was strange for a boss to come check on an employee but at least this way she could stand her ground and get some peace for her cousin. She allowed him to knock on the door for good measure before going to answer it.

Meanwhile her mind was screaming at her for not understanding something: _Taisho. _She thought this name over and over again, knowing heard it somewhere, _Taisho. _

It only took a moment for her to catch on. The resemblance in hair, and now eyes since she had opened the door: "So you're Inuyasha's half brother," she greeted with a smile, "If I recall you refused to come to his wedding so we haven't had the luxury of meeting yet."

"Hn," the male didn't show any signs of interest in her statement, "I wish to speak to Kagome."

The two males were apparently completely different. In an attempt to separate from his 'clan' Inuyasha had taken his mother's maiden name and never really shared family stories. Taisho was a name she had used only once when creating invitations for the wedding. The older brother never socialized with his half brother and it had been quite easy to forget about him. But it bothered her that Kagome never stated a thing about the look-alike brother she worked for.

"She's asleep. I'll have her call you in the morning and she can explain to you… hey where are you going?!" Kikyou was side stepped as the man made his way further into the house. Just as she whirled around the dark form walking up the stairs to the bedrooms: "What are you doing!?"

Ignoring the wench screaming at him he pressed on. Eyes darted into the first two rooms he passed with the doors wide open. One, a gutted room in the process of being painted a pale green the other an unoccupied guest room. Further down the hall he heard a soft sob. Ignoring the next set of doors he let a hand wrap around the knob and gave it a quick twist.

"You can't go in there!"

The words didn't cause him to avert his mission. Pushing the door in he found the being he was searching for huddled into herself as she let silent tears fall down her flush cheeks. Something grabbed onto the sleeve of his suit jacket just after his first step into the room.

"Don't dare presume you can touch me woman," he tugged his arm away from her grasp violently. He didn't hesitate to close the distance between them after pulling away from the protective female, "Kagome," he whispered touching her shoulder.

Snapping her eyes open in alarm she looked about. The voice that roused her was male, yet familiar but logic didn't overcome her fear. So she jumped into her half sit and backed away from the form sitting on the edge of her bed. Golden orbs greeted her and, recognizing them immediately, she smiled which then changed to a mystified frown.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired with her brows knitted together.

"I received a call, and your cousin refused to disclose any information within my care. I use necessary means to obtain this address."

"Well, at least you're honest," a voice interrupted, "But you aren't welcomed here. Now if you would, I'll show you to the door."

"Kikyou it's fine… I'm fine," but she received a questionable look from the male and an eye roll from her cousin, "I just… there was this thing. Nothing big," her words weren't bought, "It kind of freaked me out a little, that's all."

"What happened?"

Sesshomaru was staring at her so intensely. He had done it a few times over the past weeks but never so filled with concern.

"Someone broke into my apartment," she hushed the words in hopes he wouldn't catch on.

"Look I don't care who you think you are but I've taken care of Kagome for the better part of my life. Consider this her resignation warning. Seeing your social status and all, I think it would be best not to involve you in anything further," Kikyou had the motherly look down pat with her hands on her hips and her toe tapping the floor in an angry rhythm.

"Is it your wish to quit Kagome?" he asked the woman who had yet to draw away from the wall she had backed herself into.

"No… no I don't want to…" her eyes met the hazel warning behind her boss, "I just need some time to find a new residence and to set myself back up again."

"Kagome!" her cousin hissed.

"I won't run away in fear Kikyou. I'm strong enough to keep moving forward," she was determined.

The atmosphere was tense, the two women's aura's clashed as they fought for what was best for the youngest woman. Sesshomaru on the other hand was thinking about what he had learnt about Kagome thus far. The woman was in danger, she was therefore no longer safe to keep near the family, unless of course under his complete care.

"I have a proposition," he interrupted the silence, "Come live in the mansion as a live in nanny. I'm certain Rin would enjoy having you around. It's not uncommon so there'd be no need to worry about scandal. We can discuss the same details later but it's seems logical since you spend so much time at the mansion anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"You've got to be kidding," Kikyou growled.

"I do not joke," he snapped at the other woman and turned a sincere gaze at Kagome, "I won't push you into this but I do believe it to be the best solution for the moment at least."

"Uh… well I suppose you're right. I mean it would be easier and I wouldn't have to travel so much."

"Then it's settled. Come," at the command he stood up looked upon the woman still in the bed.

"Right now?" she gasped the sapphire gaze widening at the boldness the male showed.

"Why not?"

"I… I…"

"Sesshomaru," another voice hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha," deadly, low, almost a growl.

"Get away from Kagome!" he gentle pushed his wife to the side and took a stance before the other male, "This is my house!"

"Your filthy stench is enough to warn me of that small fact."

"Leave."

"I intend to, as soon as I retrieve who I came for," Kagome shivered at the coldness in the voice and how it soothed the air to freeze the atmosphere.

"What's Kagome got to do with this?" he darted his eyes between the two.

"Didn't you know little brother?" the taller male was mocking the younger silver-white haired male idly, "Kagome works for me."

"What?" but his voice wasn't the only one asking the question. "You're brothers?" Kagome averted her gaze to flow equally over each other.

Sure they looked somewhat the same but they had their differences. Inuyasha's hair was more white than silver and his eyes more amber than golden. Sesshomaru was taller and though both were well built masses it was clear the taller was more than a challenge to the younger in his muscle mass. Overall she didn't understand why Kikyou and Inuyasha were giving her stunned looks. The two males didn't even share the same last names. How was she supposed to know her best friend had a brother? No one ever told her. In fact she had to learn things on her own most of the time because no one ever told her anything anymore.

Deciding to deal with the information given to her later she elected the idea of solving the real issue at hand. The problem with Sesshomaru's presence. It was clear Inuyasha was threatened by his older brother, probably why he never said anything about him, and so to put his jealous mind at ease she made her announcement.

"Sesshomaru's daughter Rin is under my care. He offered to let me live with him for the convenience so I won't have to quit."

"What? Kagome do you understand what you're putting yourself through?" Inuyasha was always so great at growling when he was uneasy.

"Inuyasha drop it," Kikyou replied seeing the fire in her cousin's eyes.

Kikyou was left to think for a moment before pressing forward. She was aware Kagome had been put through a lot, too much for one lifetime, but she kept fighting. Usually she took her battles and fought on her own yet it was obvious that Kagome had learned to depend on someone else now. It pained her that the once young teen that had come for help had grown and was replaced with a young woman who was filled with a rare and fierce passion. But it gave her reassurance that Kagome had another in her life to watch over her even it Kikyou was no longer that being. Though she doubted the two realized the link between them, or at least looking at them gave her that impression, but it wouldn't be long before one of them picked up on it.

"I think we should let Kagome live her own life. She is an adult now," Kikyou pointed out. "Just remember our door is always open."

The young woman nodded and then shooed them all out of the room so she could change. Walking downstairs she noticed that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. A quick hug from Kikyou led to the woman whispering in her ear.

"I will tell Inuyasha," she began lowly, "I'll wait for a bit, but I can't hide it from him for too long. Take care," the last two words were spoken a loud for anyone to hear.

"I will," and with no Inuyasha around she added, "Tell Inuyasha I say bye."

Kikyou chuckled as the woman headed out the door. Her boss leaned against the door of his car. When she drew near he followed her and, like a gentleman, opened the door for her. Silence filled the car for most of the drive home. It was easier to drive so late at night with barely any cars than in afternoon traffic. Just as he turned a particular corner she realized something.

"Where are we going?"

"Your apartment so you can pick up some of your things," he answered turning down another street, five blocks to go.

"No, that's not necessary. I mean I don't need anything there right now… or ever really," she stumbled over the sentence as they stopped at a red light.

"I doubt a robber would linger in the area," his foot hit the gas and drove down the last block, "and I assure you I am capable of holding up against anyone who may be stupid enough to return."

"Uh… but I'm tired I can do this later. I have things at your place… so it's not essential to go there now."

He parked the car in the lot, "Are you hiding something? You make this sound like no ordinary robbery," and she gulped at his conclusion.

"Well… uh…" _Bad Kagome, don't think about it and don't pause,_ her mind advised.

"Come I want to see," he was exiting the car

"NO!" she screamed jumping out and rushing over to him and past to block his way.

"Remember that you work for me and any danger you're in you put my daughter in and so I must insist," he didn't raise his voice but he didn't need to as the tone alone told her to obey for once.

Taking a deep breath she led her way through the main door, up the stairs, and to her apartment door. Another inhale of air and she was pulling her trembling hand to the lock to insert the key. Sesshomaru pushed her aside gently, turned the device and opened the door.

"Wait out here if you want," he told her but the idea of being alone scared her more than being in the room of warning.

Her steps were nearly on his heels as she followed him into the living space. In the middle of the mess he stopped and looked around. Kagome closed her eyes and lowered her head not needing a reminder of what the place looked like in its attacked mess.

"Is there anything you want from here?"

"No… Uh… yeah," she sighed and opened her eyes.

She moved to the desk. The only drawer was open and empty but she moved a hand into the opening and up. Tucked under the lip of the wood the dainty fingers touched something cool. She tugged and it freed easily. Golden eyes looked at the metal object in her hands and he narrowed the gaze when he saw the object attached to the chain.

"Miko," his realization as he recalled her strange aura. "What are you doing with that?"

"What? Miko?" Kagome looked to the knick knack. "This is the only keepsake I have from my father before he died."

Things were becoming more and more confusing to him. How could the woman not know what that jewel represented? Moreover, why wasn't she aware of what she was? The shining pink within the orb swirled giving off a glow but her natural barrier blocked of the cry that resonated off the Shikon-no-Tama.

"I admit that I am from a long line of shrine maidens but I was told I could never be one," she added when she noticed him staring at her once again that night.

"By who?"

"Someone in my past," she didn't elaborate as she pocketed the jewel.

"Come we need to talk," he grasped her elbow, "My property will be safer than this place."

* * *

Yeah so it looks like we are getting somewhere finally...

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	8. Letter Eight: Hidden Secrets

Ah… another chapter. See I promised it wouldn't be as long between chapters as last time and so here you all are. Actually I really have to thank Naraku's Servant for this because without her these next chapters would have sat incomplete in my computer. Yay for her!!!

Before anyone says anything. This story is meant to be like a human mind… well at least it is working like mine does, all over the place. There is a method to this style, it is something new I am messing with. Basically things aren't going to be answered all at once. I will tell them in a way that seems appropriate to the story. I am sorry if you disagree with this but that's the way it will be. So things might get confusing for a bit before a light is shone over the situation. I am praying that I don't lose readers because of this.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine and I make no profit from this story

* * *

**Letter Eight: Hidden Secrets**

Being lead down dimly lit halls over casted with shadows crawling up the walls brought her to the black door to the study. Inside, the dark room had an eerie aura with no one's presence to fill the cold place. The light flicked on burning her eyes at the sudden intake of brightness. She closed her eyes tightly and waited a moment before weaning them open once more.

"Sit," the request was nearly an order.

Shockingly Sesshomaru didn't take his seat behind the desk but instead chose to take up a position beside her. The two chairs were arranged next to each other before the desk. Neither of them spoke at first, Kagome fidgeted and the male watched her.

"Explain specifically how you received that jewel," he finally spoke trying to ease into the conversation.

"My mother and father were separated when I was six. I… I can't remember exactly, but just after I turned twelve I was brought to the hospital to visit by father. He told me," she stopped for a moment and lowered her gaze, focusing on the pink stone "'Kagome I was given this as a child to watch because I had no sisters and now I give it to you. Don't let anyone take it from you, keep it hidden.' My mother came in and took me away before I could ask any questions. I found out eventually that it was the day my father passed on. Grandfather had moved out of the house along with my father and I was never permitted to visit him. He was the only one who might know something so I kept it with me hoping to ask him eventually. It's too late now though because he passed on just before I moved out."

For some reason it was easy to talk to the man. The tale was something she held back from her friends; in fact she had yet to tell any of her family members for fear of what they might say. Perhaps it was due to the times he had assisted her. A chance to reminisce was interrupted when the male cut into her thoughts.

"The message on the walls was personalized. You know who might have done this," he did that trick where he asked in a way that was more of a statement.

"I…" she stopped and shut her eyes to focus, "I can't… please don't get the police involved. He can't really be touched and there's no proof anyway so… I would rather just forget about it and continue on with my life."

Not too much was given away. Thus far he could only deduct that the woman had a rough child hood. Separated parents would cause stress and with her father deceased at a young age meant everything was that much harder. From weeks ago he had heard the woman say she had a younger brother, three year difference, and her mother didn't care about what she did with her life. Now there was a mysterious male force she appeared to be uncomfortable with. Tonight's conversation left him wondering if she was hiding the fact she lived in an abusive family. He had heard of such extreme cases where those who were abused would submit to the alpha doing the beating and would abide by rules he, or sometimes she, set even after moving away from the abusive being. Yet something told him there was more to this story than what met the eyes.

He personally didn't like police, making it easy for him to guarantee to her he wouldn't involve them. They could be effortlessly bought creating a bigger scandal. Instead he would handle this like any other case that had to be taken care of. A close friend could investigate what he wanted to know and deal with any details that would come along the way.

"I will have your apartment gutted and sold by the end of the week," he told her. "You and Rin will be escorted to go shopping for a new suitable wardrobe tomorrow. I will be home early and we can discuss any other particulars then. For now go get some sleep," he commanded as he rose and moved to sit behind his desk.

"Uh… okay," she whispered, thankful to drop things until she was ready, "Good night."

Honestly, she'd thought he would pry for more. But then again, he was an excellent judge of character so he was probably aware she didn't want to talk about it. One thing was sure though. She owed him greatly and though she didn't understand why he was taking such an interest in helping her. She knew she needed to give her thanks in a major way. For the moment she could start out small.

"Thanks," she replied before slipping out of the door and down the hall to the stairs.

When footsteps died away he picked up the phone and slowly hit one number followed by another. Two rings later:

"_Hello?"_

"I have something I want you to look into," he skipped the warm greetings zipping right to the business portion of the call.

"_A job? From you? How rare a case that is…" _the male paused to chuckle_, "Well how can I help you?_"

"A woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi, I want you to see what you can find. I am certain you can find her apartment address on your own. Take care of the mess you find there and report to me only when the space is sold."

"_I will see what I can do. I assume we will deal with the same method of payment?_"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru hung up and sat back. He didn't want to use such means to understand the woman. It was cheating. Still he needed to know the danger she posed and there was no way he could see to that without having someone snoop around her past a bit since she was unwilling to tell. It would be easier to fire the woman. The past beast wouldn't have allowed for her to stick around. Pondering those thoughts he became cross:

Weak.

Angrily he tossed the word away. He wasn't weak, he just knew that he would benefit from having the woman around longer.

Attraction.

Narrowing his eyes on the magazine cover that sprawled over his desk he took in the colour filled image he thought further on the idea. In the picture the woman was latched onto his arm, letting him guide her to their car just as someone flashed the take. He was known for his lack of partners in such events and many were curious who the woman was since she wasn't a recognizable character in his society. It was possible he was feeling a sort of attraction. He attempted to satisfy his needs one night in the bed of a preferable female companion but her body didn't offer the comfort his desire sought. This led him to the conclusion that he lusted for the one so focused on his daughter as of late. Kagome was a figure that was forbidden because she wasn't trying to get his attention. In fact the only time she sought him out was when she needed to ask about Rin. Therefore he was certain if he could tumble with her once and get it over with, he would be able to move on. Of course the issue here was the type of woman that she was. He was certain that she was not that kind of person to let that idea fly.

Jealousy.

It was highly impossible for him to be jealous. There was no male in her life. She didn't have time. Or at least that's what he assumed. The only person she was ever interested in was his daughter and it was pathetic to be jealous of one's own family member. But he had found that he longed for her to spend time in the evenings with them so he too could participate in her affections. This of course remained his secret reason behind letting her stay each time Rin asked.

Annoyed at the time he spent questioning his own mind he chose to simply retire for the night. Tomorrow would be a long day he was sure.

xXx

Morning came too soon. So use to waking up an hour before having to leave meant she had some internal alarm clock. For just over an hour she laid awake in bed keeping her mind blank from any thoughts. That didn't last long. Everything ran wild in her mind when she thought about Sesshomaru and everything he had done for her; starting with the company party.

_Kagura… the woman that Azuela warned her about, the one who had wanted Sesshomaru for herself and was Rin's previous nanny. Kagome didn't like her cold crimson gaze and at one point in the evening she remembered excusing herself to the 'powder room'. Unfortunately Kagura had been there. With a tight hold on her elbow the obviously older woman squeezed tightly and wrenched her against the wall before giving off a sort of growl. _

"_How dare you," she hissed, "Sesshomaru is mine," Kagome had remained silent knowing that such a tactic would irritate the woman further than any of the words she'd be able to muster. "If you think for a minute that you can have him then you're sadly mistaken. I will have you out of that house faster than the speed of lightening."_

"_Scared Kagura…? Of the competition."_

"_I hope you're not referring to yourself."_

"_Seeing that you were fired without a second glance I would have to say that puts me in a better position than you."_

Funny thing was, she wasn't exactly sure what caused her to say what she had. Why was she acting like all those women trying to win him over? She didn't care… not really… except perhaps the chance that a woman who entered his life would replace her taking her job of caring for Rin whom she had grown to love. Even Sesshomaru was becoming someone she cared about. Then again, she might only be acting out according to Azuela's recommendations.

_Leaving the angry woman behind without another word Kagome had every intention of returning to the table where Sesshomaru and the other couple awaited her. But Dom appeared blocking her path and smirking idly upon her form._

"_Kagome," he cooed softly, "We've yet to speak this evening."_

"_That would be your doing Mr. Dom," she mumbled, "Remember? I'm Sesshomaru's escort this evening not yours."_

"_But that doesn't mean you can't dance with me," he sounded as if he was purring, "Come…" he trailed off as he grasped her arm._

"_No… I-I think Sesshomaru will miss my company…" _

"_Sesshomaru never misses any companion he brings. He doesn't care about the women that shadow him at these events and you are no exception. I however think you look too beautiful to pass up the opportunity to spend time with you." His grip moved to around her waist so he could guide her away. _

At that moment she wasn't sure what she would do. Dom was not someone she wanted to be around, especially alone. In normal circumstance she would fight him verbally but it would be most inappropriate at such an elegant event and she wouldn't make a fool out of herself or the man responsible for the gala.

"_Kagome if you sought to dance you should have told me," a stoic voiced broke through the tense atmosphere. _

_Looking around she noticed the silver haired male was standing behind her and quickly peeled Dom's arm from around her and replaced it with his own. He directed her to the dance floor and led the way into a simple ballroom dance that Siya, another maid in the house, had taught her quickly while helping her prepare. He didn't say a thing but she was certain he had done it because of her previous comments earlier that night._

"_Thanks,"_ _she had whispered those words she was finding were repeated more and more often._

Last night was something else altogether. There were things she wanted to ask him. Her mind screamed for answers. Why was he helping her so? How did he know about the jewel? What was so important about it? Of course she was also questioning the miko bit of this all. She wasn't a miko… she couldn't be. But then again the one who told her that was a liar, so perhaps it was possible. Curiosity was peaked now. There were things she wanted to ask Sesshomaru, yet she would have to wait. The topic would take up time and she had a job to do so her own inquisitiveness would have to wait. At least until later that night.

Hearing footsteps pass her door told her that Sesshomaru was up and about. Rising from bed she headed to the shower and began preparing for the day. When she finally arrived downstairs she noticed that the male wasn't there. Sighing, she walked over to the cupboard to pull out a pan and begin cooking breakfast.

"What are you doing?" a voice snapped behind her.

Startled she jumped and dropped the pan in her hand and both sets of eyes watched it fall and spin while crackling. Kagome flinched and bend to pick it and stop the annoying noise.

"Sorry… I was going to make breakfast…" her tone cradled in her words was that of bewilderment as she thought she had done something wrong, "Unless you don't want me to…"

"There's no need for you to be up this early," he clarified, "I told you last night you could sleep in."

"I know," eyes were forced away from lingering too long on the male form taking a seat at the head of the kitchen table, "It's a habit though," she added. The pan was placed into the sink as she began washing it so she could use it for the meal, "How would you like your eggs this morning Mr. Taisho?"

As usual he didn't answer so she chose for him since Rin wouldn't be up for a while to decide. The entire time she cooked the only sounds heard were the cracking-breaking motions, sizzling of whites, the clinking of glass on counter top, scrapes of metal against metal, the tap of a plate being set down.

"Is this okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded and accepted the coffee she had made as well as the plate placed before him.

"Siya could have prepared the morning meal," he explained.

"I know but I wasn't doing anything so I don't mind," she replied.

One pair of golden eyes averted from the paper's daily reports just as she turned away to prepare her own plate. When she opened the fridge door and leaned down he couldn't help but stare at the round, firm, ass. He shook his head and returned his gaze just as a small child grinning ear to ear entered the room.

"Good morning dad, good morning Kagome," she giggled while sitting at the table.

"What's so funny Rin?"

"Nothing," she whispered reaching for the carton of orange juice placed on the table by the woman, "I had a funny dream that we were at the zoo and I got to bring home a pet monkey," she decided to hide behind the half truth.

Really, she did have such a dream, in fact the monkey was able to speak three different languages, but in reality she was too happy to see her father ogling the woman. Overjoyed at the concept that her father was beginning to show signs he wasn't cold and heartless. His heightened interested in the nanny, at least to some extent, gave her time to work more on the strange woman now. Usually the female was the easiest. Most jumped at any opportunity to be with the male. But Kagome was so strange. What was wrong with her father? Most people considered him a fine catch. From his looks to his success he was flawless. Why didn't she glance at him more often? When they were around him she would greet him formally and was never caught staring at him unless necessary. How come she didn't try to jump him? Never did the woman try lowering her voice or speaking sweetly to him. A few days ago they had gotten in an argument about her schooling. Apparently something one of the teachers had taught her had been out of date and incorrect. Her father told the nanny she was not to interfere and the concept of Rin being taught improperly had rose from a request to re-teach the material properly to a full out debate. In the end Kagome won from the points she raised but it left Rin gaping at the woman who had argued with her father and lived to tell the tale. Was there something wrong with her?

"Kagome I want eggs for breakfast too?"

"Of course."

Nothing was discussed about the previous night. The two adults rarely made eye contact. When silence fell over the table the young girl grew worried. Perhaps something had happened that she was unaware of. But Rin's eye sparkled gleefully when her father spoke up explaining that Kagome would be acting as a live in nanny. It was like a higher power had granted her wish.

"Does that mean you'll be coming on vacation with us?" she bounced in her seat with such excitement both adults though she would fall off the chair already thinking of the possibilities.

"Uh…" the nanny hesitated in answering for worry about saying the right thing.

"Perhaps," the man at the head of the table announced and then rose, "Rin you will escort Kagome with her shopping. I am certain she can help you with your own shopping needs."

The woman watched the child's face as she blushed a vibrant red but gave her father a nod. For a moment Kagome was lost for words at the random affect but she realized something Kaede had told her and she managed quite easily to guess what other shopping they'd be doing that day.

"Ayame will be escorting you. She will arrive in a few minutes," he added leaving the woman to wonder who this new character was.

xXx

Lights were dimmed greatly and, upon walking into the quaint little shop, her thoughts were that this didn't look like a store at all. It was the first of their many stops for the day and it was decided that they would see to Rin's things first. Next to her a young woman with vibrant red hair watched her carefully. They had yet to exchange many words. Rin seemed familiar with her but it would seem she was summing Kagome up and had yet to decided on whether she liked her or not.

"Kagome did your mom ever take you shopping like this?" Rin was tightly clinging to her nanny's arm as she was pulled to the younger girl's area of the store the third woman following close behind.

"No… uh she was always working."

The mistake she made in her answer was realized the minute she let the words flow from her mouth but it was too late to take it back. The simplest thing to do would have been lying, yet Kagome never believed in that.

"So who took you to go buy…?" she trailed off and looked around the contents of the store.

Training bra. Rin was growing up fast it seemed. Sesshomaru had left her with the tedious task of shopping for the one thing she personally hated shopping for. Not to get things wrong with shopping in general. But it was _him_.

"I went with… a family member if they weren't busy."

"Oh…" the child felt depressed all of a sudden, like she had brought up something she shouldn't.

"Here Rin look at these ones," Kagome held up the strangely expressive material. _Honestly you can buy these ten times cheaper,_ but she didn't voice her opinion as she pointed out the multiple colours the young girl could choose from.

"Go try them on," Kagome replied stopping before the back where the changing rooms were, a memory flashing across her mind.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she was beginning to get use to the ways of the rich. That was until Rin announced that it was her turn to shop for the underling things in the section on the other side of the store. Ayame watched with amusement at the two interact much like a mother would a daughter.

"How about this?" Rin question holding up a very revealing thong, "Is this even underwear?"

"Ah, yes…" Kagome took the garment from the girl and put it back on the table, "Rin I can't afford this place."

"Sure you can," Rin grew bolder now that the focus wasn't on her things, as she saw it this was the perfect opportunity to intervene between her father and mother-to-be, "Dad said to take you shopping and he doesn't allow anyone in the house to wear anything but the best. How about this?" she posed before a table with a silver teddy clinging to a mannequin's form.

"Rin… I only need basic things. I would never wear that!"

Sighing, the young girl kept her thought to herself and looked over to the sleep wear, "You need nightgowns too. Here try this on," she held you a long thin midnight blue slip.

"No… I don't need to," she snatched away the garment and folded it, "I know my size and it's too big."

"So request a smaller one," the child didn't even question the hesitation of the woman, too emerged in her new plot.

Groaning the woman followed Rin around the shop trying to persuade her away from the most erotic things. Eventually she had to give into a few and cursed herself for the lack of price tags. It reminded her again about the length her boss was helping her. The shopping spree that lasted all afternoon was definitely costly and she worried about paying Sesshomaru back.

The entire time Ayame wondered about the new woman. At first she only observed. Though she seemed well enough she wondered if the new woman had a hidden agenda like many of the others. Never had she been assigned to watch any of the other nannies, just Rin. The woman was different somehow. Through more than a dozen stores she tried to keep her distance and remain a separate identity and keep silent but gradually she was drawn to the woman. Drawn to listen and speak with her. Drawn until they were all giggling and having a grand time teasing the woman with the expensive clothes and forcing the woman to pick the things that looked best on her.

"Ayame you shouldn't side with Rin, she'll think that she can get away with everything," Kagome stated hanging the tight leather pants back onto the rack, "Besides I can't work in something so tight."

Needless to say it wasn't hard for Ayame to realize the real meaning behind Kagome's presence. From her observations she easily deducted that Rin had grown attached to the woman and was now attempting to keep the newest household member within her sights. At least from what she could see Rin was manipulating the situation to take advantage of her father's money by buying the finest things that would draw Sesshomaru's eye.

It was high time the cranky lord settled down even if the woman was much younger than him. The finest bachelor in the world needed a woman's touch in his life and perhaps she would assist Rin as much as possible.

"Kagome this dress is beautiful. I think you should get it," the woman held out the pale jasmine colour material, short yet decent and acceptable. "Or maybe in pink… maybe green. What's your favourite colour anyway?"

"I already have five dresses from the last two stores so I really don't need anymore," Kagome sighed when Rin took her arm and dragged her along to another display.

"Here look it's a wonderful gown… you need something formal in case daddy asks you out again."

"Rin that was a onetime thing," she explained.

"No Rin's right you never know. It's good to be safe; I personally keep two formal gowns in my closet at all times in case of a last minute invite. You should buy it," Ayame cut in with her own opinion.

"But it looks like a wedding dress more than a formal gown," she pointed out looking at the pure white beaded dress.

"Then get the red one."

"Red?" Ayame tilted her head to the side, "What about blue?"

"One of each then," Rin grinned bouncing in her step while searching for another gown that matched the colours agreed on. "Or maybe you should get a black one."

Meanwhile Kagome was forced to try each dress they picked out until the two matchmakers found something they agreed on.

xXx

Within the confinements of her room that evening she began to slowly put her things away. A call from her boss told her that he had to stay later than intended and he had requested that she put Rin to bed. Doing just that she began to sort through the new wardrobe that was practically bought for her and although she loved everything she couldn't help but think she really didn't need this many clothes.

"Why do I need two bathing suits?" she pondered out loud while holding one of the two bikinis up before her.

One Ayame had chosen, a nice pale green, and the other, dark blue with traces of silver, Rin had picked out. The young girl had really thought of every last thing that she would ever need. Evening, formal, semi formal, casual, dressy, classy, and as much as she hated to admit it the young girl had great taste and Ayame never let her stray away from the best. Certainly everything would fit her form perfectly and she wouldn't need a thing any time soon. But the cost… not that she knew the total… but it was bound to be up there considering the places they had gone to. She had hoped Ayame would be on her side but even after she warmed up to Kagome the other woman had sided with Rin.

When the day of shopping was done Ayame had to leave to attend to other things. But the women exchanged phone numbers so they could set up a time to get together again outside of work related circumstances.

"I see you've taken advantage of our good lord's money," a drawl of a voice came from behind.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and immediately rose from her seat on the floor amongst the several dozen bags. Being so much lower to the being in front of her made the woman feel uncomfortable and at a great disadvantage compared to the stronger male. There in the doorway stood the one man who had not stepped into the house for quite some time.

"No, of course not… I just… I…"

"Stuttering doesn't flatter you," he chuckled but it was short lived and his face suddenly changed into a serious smirk, "I don't mind… really. But you see I can't just make the evidence go away. Not without payment that is."

With her gaze locked upon the wicked gleaming orbs she noticed a familiar look that she hoped never to see again. Noticing his step forward she stepped back. This continued until he was in the middle of the room and Kagome was backed into the wall.

"Don't worry," he cooed, "I don't want much," his breath was on her neck now. "You see I just can't sleep at night. I've tried to sate my craving but that soft skin looks so delicious. Perhaps if you give it to me then I could make this little incident fly away. Then I wouldn't have to have you fired."

When his lips neared the throbbing of her pulse she screamed. A hand clamped down upon her mouth immediately and the arms that swung at him were crushed between their bodies.

"Ah, ah, ah," his words were much like a parent saying no to a child, "We can't let the rest of the household hear you. Come now I don't want to hurt you."

Tears welled in her eyes when a hand reached to grope one breast roughly. Kagome hated herself for becoming so weak in the male's eyes. Anger rose to boil her blood and before she knew it Dom was shrieking and pushing away from her. Vaguely she felt a rush through her body and the scent of burnt flesh but there was only one real thought in her mind. At that moment she fled out the room. Her first thought was the guard on duty. He would help… so long as he didn't believe the superior male. Behind her the infuriated male rushed after her. Her startled cry echoed through the halls as she was tackled to the floor. The evening maid she wasn't familiar with ran into the room just as Dom covered her mouth and held her down with his own body weight. Her chest against the cold marble floor dug out her breath making her feel faint.

"Don't you dare say a thing or you will lose your job! Do you hear me?"

All the while the woman was astounded to realize as much as Sesshomaru thought he ran the household, he really didn't. The maid willingly went along with what Dom told her and ran off to continue with whatever it was she had been doing.

"It would appear that you really are a full fledged miko. I think I could use your help. When I'm finished with you, your mind will obey my every command. Since you seem so close to that damn dog you will be the one to kill him. He won't even know what happened to him," the sneer was followed by his violent flip of her body. "As my doll we'll rule this world," he purred but it ended in a growl when the woman spat into his face once his hand released her mouth.

"Over my dead body," Kagome replied dryly.

"That can be arranged," he cooed.

Her attempts to wiggle free were futile against his strength and so it shocked her to see his body fly off hers unexpectedly. Kagome quickly pushed to a half sit and shimmied backwards away from the muscular form crumpled on the floor beside the wall he had hit in his split second flight. Chest heaving the woman looked to find the heated golden gaze glaring violently towards the heap.

"Dom, you're fired," there was an underlying coolness to the words. "If I find you near this house, the company, my daughter or Kagome you will regret it."

Two of the guards had been called and came to escort the male off the premises. Dom didn't fight the two males off him but did take a moment to glare furiously at Kagome. Shivering she gulped and looked to her boss fearing what he might do to her. He waited for the hall to return to its usual empty state aside for them before offering a hand in silence. Hesitating for just a moment she accepted the offered appendage that helped her to her feet.

"Uh… sorry…"

"Why?" he remarked gesturing for her to follow him, "How is this your fault?"

He made his way to Rin's door and cracked it open to peer in checking on his daughter. The ruckus hadn't woken her and for once he was grateful she slept like the dead. Kagome, shook up still, was left wondering the question he posed. Technically speaking this could be blamed on her. But Sesshomaru didn't know the whole story so how come he had reached the conclusion already?

"You're going to take my side?" she whispered when the man shut the door softly trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Siya was just finishing her shift when Dom entered the premises. She followed him up to the room and when she saw the signs of trouble she ran to the guards for help. I was arriving home just as Misa came to tell me what she had witness and ran into Siya who was returning from the outer post. Although it might seem like I don't control my household I assure you that no one enters this house and stays any period of time unless I trust them. Dom has shown his true colours at last and so he is no longer welcomed here."

Without even noticing it Kagome realized she had followed the man to his study. He was just about to dismiss her. If he had planned to invite her in he would have opened the door to allow her entrance first but he was already stepping into the room meaning he would seek peace and solitude from the room alone.

"Sessho… ah… I mean Mr. Taisho… uh I had a few questions I … I was wondering if perhaps you had a little time. If you're not busy that is."

His brow knotted briefly, he had thought she would want time to get over this new ordeal considering the recent attack on her former home but it would seem like she had bounced back already. Unknown to him the assault had affected her more than she liked but she wanted something else to focus on. Kagome had learnt the best way to handle things was keeping busy. That, and she hoped that his answers would bring light to her past.

"Come in," his claws flicked on the light and waited for her to enter before closing the door. "What is it you wish to discuss this evening?" he inquired.

Unlike before, Kagome chose to stand. The man leaned on his desk a few feet in front of her his arms crossed over his chest waiting for her to begin.

"I was hoping you might tell me how you know of the jewel… or what you know about it. You sounded so familiar with it and I've taken care of it for so long, so I feel I have the right to know," she was firm with her stare and didn't let her voice falter.

"That is a long story," he didn't elaborate any further.

"Then I want to hear it," the woman gulped when the intensity of the room changed.

"Kagome do you trust me?"

"Yes," she murmured without the slightest hesitation in her lowered voice.

"Why?"

"You've helped me a lot lately and I doubt you'd harm me…"

She was a little taken back when his appearance changed suddenly. Golden kissed eyes clouded over with a deep fiery red crimson stare. Vibrant magenta stripes painted high cheek bones at first smooth and then transforming into ragged tattered lines. Through the mass of silver bangs she could make out a thin crescent, midnight blue. It was astonishing, shocking, and yet the image before her fit him.

"Do you still believe that?" his question was posed just as he wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her body a foot into the air, "I have killed hundreds without regret. Your life could easily be taken away with a swipe from my claws… Do you still trust me?"

With her airway blocked she was unable to utter a sound. In her gaze was the answer Sesshomaru sought. Determination, loyalty, trust. Unwavering sapphire tones whispered the words she could not. But above all it was her lack of fear that was admirable. Releasing his hold he gently placed her on her feet.

"Why?"

Kagome let herself fall along the wall to crumple on the floor gasping for the oxygen that had been held at bay from her lungs.

"Because… I don't really understand it. I hate men. Despite my bias judgement I find you okay to be around. Perhaps because you haven't judged me … or maybe because from my point of view you took in a child who isn't yours and treat her like your own. Unlike most, you don't take advantage of your position and that deems you away from the arrogant asshole category most are placed in. Either way you, well except for tonight, haven't shown me any reason not to." She didn't let his looks place fear in her heart. Even though he looked slightly difference she was certain the same man dwelled within, "On that note might I ask you… what exactly are you?"

It was safe to say the woman caught him off guard, a rare sight indeed. Not only had she not shown fear she challenged him by questioning him. Confusion would have laced the hues returning to their former golden colour for he ponder how she could just push aside the fact he had threatened her life. The angry red marks from his claws marred the pale skin of her neck and it stirred an emotion that he had yet to every feel but happened to know the name of.

Guilt.

Sesshomaru was aware he could have handled things better but the day's events grew on him and his beast raged at the woman who caused so much disorder to his organized thoughts and lifestyle. Yet again she was bringing about the chaos as he attempted to rein in everything and keep control of the situation. Nevertheless, she was right. Kagome had held the jewel for so long and considering the power she held it was only right that she be told of the hidden society of the world she thought she knew.

"Contrary to what is taught in your history classes, youkai are not just fairy tales. We exist behind the scenes, in the shadows, watching, waiting, acting when needed. I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Ruler of the Moon Palace, House of the Inu. The gala that you attended was also a meet and greet for the taiyoukai of the lands, the palace was mine. We hid only because it is easier to get along with the humans. War affects both sides deeply and so to keep the peace we sacrifice our existence," slowly his appearance began to settle, the marks remained but they no longer looked so angry, "There are humans that know of our presence. Slayers, humans who have mated youkai and even others who have stumbled upon the secret accidently over the years are some of the few."

"A youkai… an inu youkai," she showed signs of disbelief, "So then those fairy tales about youkai in the past are true?"

"Most of them are based on actual occurrences that have taken place throughout the years. There are aspects of some of the tales that are false but that is true for all tales," Sesshomaru pondered why he was holding out his open palm to help the woman.

"So then this jewel has to do with youkai?" she pulled the pink gem from the pocket of her baggy, black cargo pants, one of the items of hers that was saved by the decision to leave a few things of hers in the mansion.

"Did you carry that around all day?" he growled immediately becoming concerned.

"Of course not… I just haven't found a permanent place to hide it. I hate the idea that someone might steal it from me," she whispered lowly in an almost possessed tone.

Sesshomaru was left to ponder the idea that the jewel was beginning to taint the woman, one question would prove his theory to be correct, "Why?"

"I already told you it was the last thing my father gave me… It holds my memories of him," she bit out, noticeable distressed but easing the unsettling feeling within the inu, she wasn't affected by the jewels abilities.

"This is the mystical Shikon-no-Tama," he told her casually, boredly, almost coldly.

A hand reached to pose under the fist balled around the pink gem. His aura flared and though she was untrained she would be able to feel the jewel reaching for the energy and pulling it into its core in hopes to lace around the person who offered it such power. In interlacing its aura with another the jewel would gain access to wielding the desire for power that being held. Sesshomaru sought power, but it was his wish to gain it through his own means. A legendary jewel would be of no assistance to him and so the object couldn't cling to him. It appeared the mysterious woman before him felt no need for power meaning the jewel was probably disappointed being around two beings that held no selfish wish in their souls.

"But that's a myth though. The Jewel of Four Souls never existed. So this can't be it."

She never ceased to amaze him. Her logic wasn't something he understood. The woman accepted youkai existed without a word. She accepted him and trusted him even after he tried to kill her, or scare her to think he might. But she was questioning his proposal that a jewel was real.

"It's true it was missing for many generations and has not been seen. Something so powerful is usually watched carefully but a certain human clan with a powerful miko appeared many centuries ago and cursed an annoying hanyou to take human form. The half breed had attempted to find and use the jewel for a selfish wish and with the possible danger the group of Shrine Maidens rose up to purify the darkness. It was shortly after the creatures downfall that the Shikon-no-Tama. For decades youkai searched for it and the power that it held. But the jewel is not trustworthy. It feeds off desire. Mainly the desire for power; it controls, hypnotises, manipulates, and manifests. With each victim it grows more powerful. But the powers of the pure are usually able to contain the tainted evil from growing within its core. There are rumours that the jewel plagues even the Shrine Maidens. Even the holiest of people desire something dark. Feeding off secret needs it eats away the health of the one burdened to carry it. All its previous protectors, even its creator, died early deaths. If memory serves me correct your father died young did he not. Though most of the time a carrier of the jewel is murdered in one form or another, sometimes the person is led to suicide, but there are times a rather strong person will come along and so the jewel will begin to wear on the life force."

The sudden confession was scaring her. Kagome didn't want to believe the words but there was truth in his tone. Sesshomaru had never lied to her, even when it involved personal issues. The man was honest, he held things back, but never twisted things in the form of a falsehood.

"You are in danger so long as you hold that object. Everything that goes bump in the night will come for it if the slightest thing realizes that you are the protector of the Shikon-no-Tama. Many might make the conclusion if they find out you are a miko. It was believed all Shrine Maidens were killed, for the sole purpose of finding the jewel. If something doesn't kill you for the jewel then something will because of the pure power you hold. Your aura is a threat to most youkai, more so because you are untrained."

Death… at one time she had thought she might want it. Was the jewel responsible for the dark thoughts? Now she wanted to live. A normal, average life was all that she ever wanted since she had moved out on her own. Yet the cruelty of fate appeared to twist her life line in tangled knots to block her desire with obstacles that were nearly impossible to overcome, or even run from.

In the silence that fell over the two figures came the shrill sound of the phone. Kagome needed time to think and the sudden excuse was something she could use.

"I-I-I think I'm going to go for a walk," she whispered, "I need a moment by myself."

Sesshomaru accepted the reasoning. There was a lot of information deposited within the deep caverns of her mind. Many things would have to be considered. Though he didn't mean to scare her, the inu was certain he had. But the unkindness seen in his acts were for her protection. Warning the woman would mean Kagome would think out her activities appropriately. And though she was unaware of it, he wasn't going to abandon the miko. She would need someone to help her, train and teach her, support her, and watch her. Perhaps it was his instincts of protection and loyal commonly seen in household dogs that brought out the need to shelter and defend her or maybe there was something deeper. Either way he was moved to help. Something that was rare in his case. Usually he cared not for other souls. The world was unfair. Some were weak and others strong. Weak characters were trampled and the victor moved up in the pyramid. Sesshomaru didn't let emotion rule his judgement. But over the years he grew tired of the cruelty and had taken in the young child that now called him father. Now he was allowing another human, another weaker being, to enter his life. Though this one proved to have a strong will that would rival any youkai.

Another high pitched ring resounded through the room. The vibration through the small device sent a tremble through the wood of his desk. When his office phone had not been answered the caller had tried his cell. Sesshomaru growled. The woman had distracted him enough to forget why they had cut the conversation short.

"Sesshomaru speaking," the inu answered the annoying device while taking a seat behind his desk.

"_I think it would be best to meet to discuss the woman you assigned me to look into,_" the deep voice crawled from the other end of the line.

"I will be at the company all week. Come when you're free."

"_Your house would be ideal_. _Are you free tomorrow? I'll be arriving at the airport around nine in the evening. If you open your doors to me for a couple of days I will bring a present for Rin,_" the mischievous smirk could be sensed through the kilometres of telephone line. "_What do you say?"_

"A driver will be sent," Sesshomaru concluded and ended the call coldly with a sharp snap of the cell closing.

Things were coming together now. Only yesterday he had called the male and already it appeared he had something vital to tell him. A visit from Canada was rare, but a more personal appearance to the visit was as scarce as the blood moon. Which reminded him of the orb's upcoming appearance in a couple of months, and with everything piling up he actually worried if there was enough time to make certain each ordeal was handled appropriately before his small absence. If things worked out well he might be able to conveniently schedule his vacation during the time and bring the miko along to care for Rin the days he was out of commission. First he had to ensure the woman would be up to par. Perhaps by checking up on her first and making certain she wasn't going to do something rash now that she was overloaded with duties and responsibilities she hadn't been aware of.

* * *

One last thing before you are on your way… I have had a huge response for this story and my more recent Safety in Deadly Arms and I want to thank everyone's generous reviews and comments. You give me support and inspiration to want to write this faster than I am. I only hope that I will make my goal of completing this by the end of summer.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	9. Letter Nine: Surprise Visit

Unfortunately I must warn people I will be unable to get online much in about a week or so. I might manage before and after work at most but I will be taking my vacation camping with no electricty and the only time near civilization will be when I am at work. Just fair warning in case you don't hear from me!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

**Letter Nine: Surprise Visit**

Chaos ruled each line of thought. Dancing in waves over her mind and glowing brightly to blind all other senses. Including the location in which the young woman unconsciously sought out. This place wasn't her home. Though she worked there and the residents had become something like close friends, there was no real place she could call her own. An area that no one would bother her while she let confusion run amok within the tidy walls of her usually calm, assertive thoughts. Apparently the garden that she had wondered was seen fit as the best place. Under the pale moon light cast from above, amongst the flowering night jasmines, upon the dew covered grass, Kagome sat lost in the evening's proceedings.

A normal person would think the man she worked for to be insane. Or perhaps joking. But Sesshomaru was never one to joke. He was reliable and trustworthy. Yet she had to remind herself that he had tried to kill her and the inu had held back his true identity. She herself held back secrets though and what right did she have to blame the man for his actions if she was doing the exact same thing? Part of her wanted to ignore everything and hope that things would go back to normal. Pulsating in her hands, the pink jewel was a constant reminder that after all she had learnt nothing would be normal again. Another side told her to consider what was told and reflect in the dark past she hated.

Wrapped in a ball she forced her eyes closed tightly in hopes to ignore everything around her. Remembering was painful and she always felt like she was losing face whenever she walked along the flashbacks. When the technique didn't work she was reminded about words her cousin had told her long after Kikyou and Inuyasha had taken her in.

_It's best to talk to someone eventually. Holding it in is never good._

But what person in their right mind would look at her in the same light if they found out? No one would ever want to be around her again. For that reason she never opened up. Not even Kikyou knew the small details, only the larger picture.

This line of thought was interrupted though.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were siblings, which automatically led to her conclusion that her friend and cousin's husband was a youkai. Did Kikyou know she was married to an inu? If the legends were true then youkai would live for eternity… but then what would happen to Kikyou? If Inuyasha lived forever than was he planning to leave her cousin after having his little 'fling'?

A stick snapped and Kagome looked up to find deep glistening golden orbs peering at her curiously.

"Kagome you need some rest," Sesshomaru offered his hand.

Immediately the woman noticed the claws sharpened to deadly points. The inu hadn't bother to hid behind his glamour leaving her the opportunity to go over the marks painted across his face once more. The extended appendage was accepted but the slight graze of the lethal weapons brought about new thoughts. His actions from earlier forced the idea from the silence of her mind.

"Have you… really killed people?" she whispered as their eyes locks.

There was peace through the garden. Sesshomaru didn't avert his attention from the depths of the deep sea swirling, glowing, dancing. There were many ways he could answer and he wouldn't lie but he didn't want to frighten her.

"I have lived for countless centuries, in different societies with ever-changing laws, through hundreds of wars. Killing is inevitable when you are a lord protecting your lands. However I have been able to avoid unnecessary bloodshed for many decades."

As usual there was truth about his aura before she voiced one final thing, "Then earlier, that was just a test?"

"Hn," he turned upon the confirmation, "You are a strange woman, should you not be concerned about other things?"

"I know," her mumble was directed to the ground before she looked up and noticed the man walking away. Quick feet scurried to catch up and follow him inside. "I just can't seem to make sense of what's important and what's not. Inuyasha is a youkai right? So does Kikyou know? I mean…"

"Instead of worrying about others you should concern yourself about your own well being," Sesshomaru reached the door and slid the panel of glass across the track soundlessly.

"I'm aware of that but I need to know. Would he hide it?" there was distress in her voice and she stopped before him without entering the mansion

"Inuyasha is not youkai, he is a hanyou," the man began, "Either way he needs to be given full permission to mark the female and lengthen her life."

The impatience reminded her that Sesshomaru had shown signs that he didn't enjoy talking about his brother, or rather half brother. Inuyasha seemed to be the same way and as much as she wanted to learn about the history of the two she let things drop. Without another word she slipped into the kitchen and while lingering within the room fetched a glass of water.

"Uh, goodnight," she whispered to the male who departed from the room to retreat into a den, off limits to the rest of the household.

In the four walls of her room, she wasn't any more at ease. So much information, taking it all in, all at once was difficult to handle. Certainly she wouldn't find sleep easily tonight. But as her body hit the bed, dressing in one of the silk night gowns Rin had chosen for her, Kagome realized she was exhausted. The day had been long and completely filled. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep without another thought.

xXx

Kagome woke the next morning heavy hearted. In just a couple of days so much had been dumped on her. Yet as much as things were making sense there were still many questions she had. Though she appeared to be moving forward she felt like she was moving backward. Resembling the sensation of passing a long vehicle and once reaching a certain point it no longer looked like you were moving.

More and more she was questioning her boss. Why wasn't he confronting her? Even in her mind she could feel the unnatural way she spoke of her past. Certainly her avoidance of such topics would cause suspicion in anyone with common sense. This led her to two conclusions. He trusted her more than she thought possible. Or he was planning something.

A flashing red light in the corner of her eye caught her attention as she turned in bed. Rin gifted Kagome with a new cell phone some time ago sometime ago. It laid forgotten for some time since she rarely carried it around when at home or in the mansion. Upon receiving it she had felt it wasn't needed, but Sesshomaru had even insisted, explaining it may be needed during the outings with Rin. Giving in was rare for Kagome so it was difficult to bite her tongue and accept the phone. It turned out that the small child had picked the latest in technology, too expensive for her liking, but with no choice in the matter accepted, of course pointing out that she would be paying for her own bill. Obediently she programmed all the numbers Sesshomaru and Rin had given her, at first she figured she wouldn't use it for personal reasons. But her home phone was becoming problematic since she was rarely home. So the few friends she had were notified of the new change.

With the latest stunt that was pulled, she figured it would be best to begin the habit of taking it _everywhere_ she went. Though Sesshomaru never said a thing, she assumed there was a trace… and she would hate for something to happen to Rin because of her.

Picking up the phone she stared at the out screen:

**7 Missed Calls  
4 New Text**

It was a rarity to be phoned. In fact, she remembered that the only calls she made were to Rin and Sesshomaru to have Rin brought to him for a nearly weekly lunch outing. All which Kagome had been invited to.

_Flip. Click_... Sango._ Click_... Sango. _Click_... Kikyou. _Click_... Kagome stopped at the newest number. _Whose number is this? _Ignoring it she move on. _Click_... Sango. _Click_...Inuyasha. _Click_... Sango.

Vaguely pondering the unknown number she moved to the messages, all from Sango and variations of the same message over and over._ Where are you? Are you okay? Txt me._ Kagome sighed and shook her head. _I'm worrying them again. _An idea slipped into her mind and she smiled, her fingers already flying over the slide out keyboard.

_Hey i just got ur txt. Lets go out 4 coffee 2nite sugarcube. Ill explain then… sound good?_

After the message was sent Kagome pondered if her friend would be awake so early anyway and after five minutes Kagome assumed not and got out of bed to start the day. Once at the kitchen table as usual she began making breakfast. Silence filtered through the area as she worked. Today she decided she would fill that silence.

"Kaede's going to be late today. Is it okay to ask her to stay for dinner?" her question was thrown over her shoulder as she heated up the morning meal.

"Hn."

Before she could continue Rin came rushing to the table. "Aww… Kagome can't we have more western style breakfasts. Oh I saw on television a recipe from Europe that I want to try."

"Eat your breakfast Rin." The male at the head of the table stood and turned away.

"Dad aren't you going to eat too?" Rin pouted

"I have many early appointments today. I trust you will not give Kagome a hard time."

Kagome smiled as she brought the food to the table, "Rin if you eat this I will let you help me make whatever you want tomorrow morning."

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No," she giggled happily, "We can find the recipe on this site." Rin pulled out a slip of paper with a website.

"Okay we will look into it after breakfast so we can call Kaede for things that we don't have."

xXx

After Sesshomaru arrived home that evening, and locked himself away in his study, Kagome told Kaede her plans to go out. The elderly woman had come to drop off groceries for the week, and chose to stay for dinner. A surprise look formed on Kaede's face when she was told of Kagome's new position. Though she had hoped the young woman would be the cause of change in the household, it never crossed her mind the woman would work so quickly.

"I will notify Sesshomaru when he comes down for dinner child," the older woman waved Kagome away.

Kagome flashed a smile towards the elder, "Thank-you. Did you need anything else done?"

"Ye've already done enough. Go out child, ye deserve some time for yerself. I can handle the rest here."

"Kay, I'm off then." The younger woman reached for her light jacket draped over a chair without a second's more contemplation, even though something in her gut was telling her that she was going about things wrong.

Outside of the mansion's ground Kagome ran to the nearest train station, praying she wouldn't miss the next train. Relief washed over her as she entered the third car. A swift peer at the clock face on her wrist told her she would probably be a bit late. Fifteen minutes later the woman cursed, still two stops away from her final stop. After another ten minutes Kagome was heading out of the station and began running down familiar streets. At last she saw the small café. The tiny size made most over look the amazing shop. One day Sango and Kagome had been walking down the street and noticed the sign. The Sugar Cube had been their favourite spot to hang out ever since and they had grown to enjoy the regular company.

Dashing across the street, Kagome ignored the crosswalk dotting the pavement a few feet down the street. A light rain began to fall, dampening every surface. Once inside her destination, Kagome sighed in relief. She had feared it would pour before she reached the café. Being soaked wasn't something she enjoyed. Overhead clouds darkened further, as she looked out the window, threatening a storm. Forgetful as usual, meant she hadn't bothered to check the weather and didn't bring her umbrella.

"Kagome over here!"

The woman looked over to see her friend waving from a corner booth. A smile painted her face as she walked over to the table and slid into the booth.

"Sorry about all this," Kagome mumbled to get out of the way.

"Well with everything going on I'm sure my pestering was the last thing you need. But I wanted to make sure you're okay. You are okay right?"

"Yeah… fine. I'm starving, let's order and then we can talk."

"I'm holding you to that," Sango informed her friend.

"I'm sure you will," Kagome chuckled playfully.

As if nothing happened the two females talked through the meal. Their chats strayed from recent occurrences to family.

"Sango have you heard from your brother yet?" Kagome asked.

"No. He's called a couple of times but hasn't given anything away yet. I can only pray he didn't runaway because he's in trouble."

Sango's little brother Kohaku was famous around the Higurashi Shrine before Kagome's father died. Souta and Kohaku were two peas in a pod, never leaving one another's side. Shortly before Kagome had left to live with Kikyou and Inuyasha, Souta and Kohaku had run away. Kagome was never extremely close with Souta, something she had come to regret. She assumed this was why he never contacted her. Kohaku, on the other, hand always called Sango to let her know he was fine. It was the only way Kagome was able to find out if Souta was fine as well.

"Sango if he calls again can you ask him if they need anything? If Souta needs something I want to know," Kagome whispered with guilt filling her voice.

"He says they are fine and we don't have to worry."

Unable to hide the frown, Sango reached over and covered the delicate hand resting beside Kagome's plate. The youngest woman looked up and gave a half smile. Before shaking her head.

"Let's stop talking about this. Tell me about Miroku. Has he asked you to marry him yet."

Sango plainly shook her head but after a few seconds couldn't hold back her giggle and extended her left hand.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful," Kagome let the small diamond ring to flicker in her gaze.

xXx

Narrowed eyes scanned the kitchen. Gold fell upon the lone woman. Though she was not the one he was searching for.

"Kaede tell Kagome there will be another guest for dinner," he demanded and pivoted.

"Ah… Kagome went out. She needed to see a friend—"

Sesshomaru cut the woman's babble, "Where did she go?"

"I didn't ask," her hesitation was due to the glare daggering its way over the cold shoulder. "I didn't think I needed to." It surprised and startled the old woman when a snarl emitted from the inu. "Sesshomaru-sama, I don't think ye need to overreact. Kagome is a grown woman, capable of taking care of herself. Besides she needs a couple of hours to herself."

"Watch Rin," he snapped exiting the room.

Kaede furrowed her brows wondering if she had missed something. She had never expected the man to be so possessive, even if he was an inu.

Down the hall, Sesshomaru snarled as his fingers fastened over his keys. After everything that had occurred the stubborn woman still felt the need to go out, knowing the possible dangers that floated outside the walls he protected her with. He settled in the car pondering how he was going to locate the woman in such a large town. He pulled out his phone and looked for a number he rarely used.

"Hello," for the moment, the voice was calm and collect.

"Tell me the places where the woman enjoys dallying," he stated coolly.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! What have you done to her? It you've hurt her I will kill you," the angry tones were a familiar song to the inu.

"Hanyou, you will answer my question. Where does Kagome enjoy _hanging_ out?" he spoke the slang like it was a disease he could catch.

"I'm surprised you don't have some sort of tracker on her," Inuyasha snarled reminding the inu of something he forgot.

Sesshomaru ended the call and pulled up one of the many applications downloaded on the device. With his inner fury for the woman's actions he had forgotten that he could locate the woman by her phone. In a matter of seconds he was out of the garage and down the driveway, following the map to the moving target.

xXx

Kagome gave Sango a smile, flashing her pearly whites as her hand extended in a short wave. She had declined politely the invitation for a drive home. Sango knew she worked for the rich, but probably didn't realize how wealthy her employer was. It wasn't her style to boast. Her friend would probably go on about it or ages. No, the easiest thing to do was keep her best friend away from the mansion.

A glance down the street reminded her of the long walk to the station. To her right she noted a black SUV, suspiciously tinted. Ignoring the feeling of dread in her stomach. Kagome began walking. The quickest way to the station was either through commercial alleys or residential streets. Blocks of houses seemed more appealing as the black vehicle pressed forward. It wasn't until she breathed her relief in a sigh that she realized she had been holding in her breathe. Picking up the pace slightly, Kagome continued forward. Minutes later she caught the same SUV parked in a driveway. Passing with a slight hesitation she noted the shadows giving away there were figures within the metal box. It put her on edge when she spotted a second identical vehicle saunter down the street. For no other reason than the high instinctual red flag flowing through her blood, Kagome broke into a run. Immediately doors to each of the mysterious SUV's were flung open.

Many years on the track team gave her an advantage that several others didn't have. However, her pursuers weren't human and she could feel a pressure tangle around one of her arms. The sudden contact frightened her. Vague sensations of tingling ran through her arm and abruptly it released her. Without a stride out of place Kagome continued down the street, a howl of pain behind her was barely picked with her concentration focused solely on running away.

One quick glance down her path ahead of her made Kagome stop in her tracks.

"Cupcake," the familiar male cooed, "There you are."

"No," she whispered with wide eyes.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	10. Letter Ten: Her History

Thanks to Naraku's Servant for supporting me and bet'ing.

Lately I've been mixed emotions about this story. I can't decided if I wanted to change it to help the readers with understanding because of the severe lack of information so far, meet in the middle, or just continue my way. So far I am still hanging between ideas, but I am beginning to realize that I shouldn't change this plotline simply because a dozen people don't enjoy suspense. So I am making this warning one more time. This style is something new that I wanted to work with. I want to create the idea that the reader learns about a character through the other characters. I might still continue this idea a bit, but I will let a few things go without this sort of idea.

I must also warn you. I do not respond to PM's or reviews with simple 'lame' 'horrible' or 'needs work' unless further information is giving about what is lame, horrible and needs work. This is something I have been experiencing with multiple story's, though this one has been given the most and though such comments don't upset me I feel that when recieving such comments I should improve, but no detail about what I should improve is given.

Sorry about the long author's note. Please enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

**

* * *

**

**Letter Ten: Her History**

Dishes of fine porcelain set the table for five. Kaede took the time to ask Rin for assistance. The small girl excitedly bounced around the table setting up the silverware. The question of Kagome's whereabouts came up, the elderly woman couldn't lie, not that there was much to lie about. It was explained that Kagome had gone out. When the topic of her father came up Kaede was at a loss for words. It wasn't something she was certain of and stated so. The older woman was also not very helpful about the visitor that was coming for dinner. So, instead, Rin remained silent, hoping her patient obedience would be paid off.

A soft humming came from the girl as she danced in circles. Kaede couldn't help but watch the youngster with a smile in her old eyes. Rin didn't notice she was being watched. Just as she finished the short melody she repeated it.

"Rin," she heard the old woman call out, "Where did ye learn that song?"

"Kagome taught it to me. She says it was a song she remembers from long ago," the young girl answered with a smile.

Kaede furrowed her brows, there was something that was familiar about the tune, but she couldn't quite place it. The woman ignored the nag and completed her task. Just before seven there was a knock on the door. Kaede made her way down the hall, and turned into the entranceway. Rin followed cautiously. The instant the door was open the young child rushed from behind the old woman.

"Daisuke," she happily cried, completely forgetting the pitch of her screech. She leaped almost gracefully into the man's arms. Neither of the beings questioned the inhuman distance the child bounced.

"Hello little one," he chuckled, catching the leaping form with ease. "How are you?"

"Great! Daddy got me a new nanny. She's lots of fun," Rin bubbled over with excitement. "But he didn't say you were coming for dinner. Does daddy know you're here?"

"Perhaps he wanted my visit to be a surprise," he grinned, "I brought you a present."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You can open it later," Daisuke told her firmly. "Where's your father?"

"He had to go out," Rin mumbled. "Dinner's almost ready though."

"Why don't you go wash up," Kaede interrupted.

The young girl sighed but nodded and let Daisuke put her on her feet. She happily made her way up the stairs to change out of her casual clothing for suitable dinner wear, leaving the two adults alone.

"Kaede, it has been a while," the male greeted with a small smile.

"Indeed," the elder turned her back and began to head back to the kitchen. "Why are you here, Daisuke?"

"I can't discuss that with you," he mumbled. "When will Sesshomaru return?"

"I'm not sure," she answered, "He didn't say much before he left."

"Where did he go?"

"Even if I knew that I probably wouldn't tell you. You're well aware that he likes his privacy."

"So he hasn't changed."

Kaede was silent. Though Sesshomaru's personality seemed warmer, she wasn't sure if he would show this with another person around. So she said nothing, allowing the male to think what he would. Yet the presence of the youkai made her uneasy.

"Why are you here Daisuke?"

"You won't be persuading me this time Kaede."

"I swear if you disturb the peace that has come to this house after so long I will call upon the powers I gave up all those years ago."

The serious intent in the brown hues startled the youkai, and he watched it fade only when the young girl of the house presented herself.

xXx

Sapphire eyes watched another of the black cars pull up. Her attention was undivided on the male before her, fearful that one glance would mean giving him the chance to close in. Another familiar voiced forced her concentration to the second being now standing before her. Dom stood a few feet away from the man who had caused her to hate her past.

"What?" she whispered.

"Cupcake," the male took a step forward, "Dom was the one to assist me in finding you. He has asked me to allow him the pleasure of having your hand in marriage."

Suddenly angry at the thought of letting the male run the life she had tried so hard to make hers, she spat out her thoughts. "You have no right to choose who I marry. You're no part of my life anymore."

An alleyway to her right proved to be just wide enough for her to slip through. She took the chance to dart between the brick walls and scurry sideways. The large framed men were unable to glide as easily as the woman. At the end she broke into a run down the street, all the while she began reaching for her phone. She hit speed dial, the ring repeated twice before she heard the sing song voice of the elder.

"_Hello?_"

"Kaede… please I need… help..."

"_Kagome what's the matter? You sound out of breath. Sesshomaru-sama has left already, he's looking for you._" The elder woman heard the click of the line before the annoying beep filling the void of the disconnected line.

Kagome meanwhile screamed, pushing her hands in front of her as the figure of Dom came out of nowhere. Instantly the male screamed. Her chest rose violently as tears filled her eyes. Unable to see clearly she ran towards another alley, but midway down the path her way was blocked. Wide eyes watched as the male came closer. He had a smirk on his face, the same smirk that usually meant pain.

"You ran away cupcake and I couldn't find you. I never would have thought you would change your name to your biological father's family name. Higurashi, it has a nice ring to it. But your game of cat and mouse is over. It's time to come home, where you belong. Your mother misses you."

Kagome shook her head from side to side, as she felt her back press against the cold stone of the wall. She slid down and whimpered. Thoughts of wanting to be safe, hidden away, protected filled her mind and suddenly she noticed the man stopped moving.

"What is this?" he snapped dangerously.

Kagome curled her arms around her knees and didn't move. Her eyes watching the male as he pushed his hands against air. He didn't see the pink in her aura expand and form a bubble around her form. Dom came to assist the other male. She could feel an inkling and her strength seemed to waver. But the woman didn't stop thinking of her safe bubble, since the very thought of it seemed to power it into existence. A sudden growl reached her ears and she could almost taste the irritation.

"She's a miko," the red eye youkai snapped. "You didn't tell me."

The shorter of the two males looked to the other. "I didn't think she possessed any power. She's never shown it."

"We have to leave… we have a visitor," Dom replied annoyed leading the other man out of the alley.

Relief washed through her as the figures vanished from sight. But she still didn't move. Her mind fed off of her fear and apprehension, putting her in a state of shock and disbelief. With her head lowered in her lap she didn't see the newest being walking towards her. Vaguely she registered a familiar voice before the tears broke loose and she cried, ignoring whoever spoke to her out of reflex of her body's need.

It had been years since she had shed a tear. Kagome genuinely believed they were a weakness. The act of weeping was for children or those who were too weak to face their sorrows. However, her philosophy was washed down the drain as she let her body run its own course of action without verification from her frantic mind.

When warmth engulfed her she settled enough to look around. She was no longer sitting on the ground, and she was heading toward the entrance to the alley. Confusion overrode her other emotions. Sapphire eyes shifted, and she was certain she was dreaming… or she was in for one heck of an explanation after everything that had occurred.

xXx

Sesshomaru followed the streets of the map. A steady red light that had moved stopped before suddenly taking off into another direction. Something was up, causing him to let his foot press the gas. A few moments later the red spot stilled and remained stationary. He was only blocks away and he was thankful the miko had chosen a place closer to the mansion for her random night out rather than half way across town.

He skidded through a stop sign, turning right at the intersection in the process. His hand grasped the clutch and shifted upwards. It was only a matter of feet before he reached his destination. The closer he drew the steadier he felt an increasing power and an angry wave of jyaki. It angered him for some reason. It was a strange feeling. But then again he had claimed the miko as part of his pack when she began work. He had yet to release her from her contract, therefore she was technically still his and his beast didn't agree with the attack of his property.

In the distance he saw two black vehicles, a familiar face smirked as the door slapped shut and they took off in the opposite direction. Pulling up to the now vacant spot before the alley, Sesshomaru stopped the car and proceeded to exit with caution and haste.

A flicker of the previous aura he had felt brought him to the entrance of a dark alleyway. His golden eyes fell upon the huddled form of the emotional female he'd been searching for. As he neared, he was certain the woman would sense him and perhaps flare against him, since he was unsure if she would recognise his aura as friendly. However, nothing happened as he closed the distance between the barrier.

Mere centimetres from her protective shield he called out to her, softly at first but then a bit louder, "Kagome."

The woman showed no reaction or realization to his presence. In hopes of gaining her attention he reached out to graze his hand covered in his jyaki. He was shock to feel no tension between the polar opposites. There was no reaction between the clashing powers; instead he was able to press forward until he was fully enclosed in the bubble. A quick look about was the only attention he paid the occurrence, choosing that it would be best to think about strange phenomenon at a more appropriate time.

"Kagome," he called out once more.

Once again there was no response so he wasted no time picking the woman up, and holding her tightly to his chest. No longer exposed to the cold ground, Sesshomaru could feel her chilled body warm against him as he headed back to the car. But he noticed the woman becoming more alert to her surroundings.

Confusion laced the deep sea tones that focused on him. The emotions seemed to dart around before settling on worry and hesitation. By the time they reached the car the shocked woman appeared to have found her voice.

"Mr. Taisho," she whispered slowly, "I'm sorry. I…"

"We will talk about this at a later time," he interrupted, "Can you stand?"

The two stood by the passenger side door as she nodded slowly. Sesshomaru helped her sit, before finding his position behind the wheel. With the woman now safely at his side he vowed to ensure she understood that and future stunts would not be pulled.

"You will remain within the compound at all times unless accompanied by myself or someone of my choosing. All visits outside the parameters will go through me and that includes any visitors coming from the outside."

"You're not going to fire me?" His ears could pick up on her shock in her voice.

"It would be a bother to find another nanny my daughter feels comfortable around," he stated confidently, "However, the events of your past must come to the table."

Eyes shifted from his form to the images whizzing past them. A faint sigh reflected the woman's submission. He hadn't expected such an easy defeat, but it was apparent that human's always reacted strangely in traumatizing events. Though Kagome was usually strong willed and determined she had been through a lot over the past couple of days. Things were beginning to take their toll and the catch up and drain of power recently used was making her into the perfect obedient pet for the moment.

xXx

Dinner was a quiet event. Three pairs of eyes were shocked as Sesshomaru guided Kagome to the elegant table. The inu took the high seat of the table while Kagome sat beside Rin since her seat was occupied by Sesshomaru's guest. Beside the male, Kaede sat observing the new arrivals carefully. The young woman looked exhausted. Her hair looked like a messy quick fix. Her sweater she had left with was missing and nowhere in sight. The silence of the usually lively woman was uncanny and seemed to affect those around her since Rin's bubbly personality calmed and reflect Kagome's mood.

Sesshomaru causally greeted Daisuke but the conversation was minimal, however, this displayed the male's usual attitude. Rin's attention averted from her plate to Kagome every once in a while. Kaede followed the movement, taking notice that the young woman wasn't eating very much.

"Milord shall I prepare Rin for bed?" Kaede posed once the meal was finished.

"I'll do it," Kagome cut in. "Come on Rin, bed time."

The young child smiled, which was returned with a bright smile. Everyone in the room could see the effort Kagome put in the smile to make it appear real.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called out in a low voice, "Come to my office after."

She nodded while Kaede tried to allow the soft scene before her to adjust in her mind. Cooing tenderly was not something her lord was capable of. Yet he spoke kindly to the woman.

xXx

A quick hesitant knock vibrated through the door. Kagome had sent Rin to bed after helping her dress and ensuring the child brushed her teeth. Making her way upstairs, the miko walked to the set of double doors leading into the office of her boss. She still felt numb, the same unsettling lack of feeling she had felt when she was in the alley.

"Enter," she heard from the other side of the door.

Pushing open the door Kagome found the room, help one other occupant. The strange male from dinner sat within one of the chairs before Sesshomaru's desk, from which the inu sat behind.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Higurashi. My old friend here has told me much about you," he lied, knowing full well that any information he had on the woman was gathered by him.

"Kagome take a seat," Sesshomaru offered with a quick wave gesturing to the chair.

Barely a second past before she collapsed in the comfortable chair and waited for whatever it was Sesshomaru had to say.

"Well where shall we begin," the stranger started slowly, "My name is Daisuke, young one. I have the ability of sight and can use such a gift to gathering information for my clients. However, as I was telling Sesshomaru here, I was unable to see anything with you. It is a strange, rare occurrence that usually means the person in question has taken measures to block out unwanted guest from the mind so it is impossible to read the mind. This way one would be able to get away with a certain task."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "Did you come here to accuse me with these allegations with any proof?"

"Not only can I see nothing of you but there is little about your past anywhere. It is as if you were are not part of society and were created mere years ago. Nothing at all can be found on you Ms. Higurashi, if that is even your birth name."

Seething, the woman narrowed her eyes, "I assure you that my name is legally mine. Higurashi is the family name of my father and my grandfather. My mother remarried and her name changed and she changed ours as well."

"We?" Daisuke posed.

"My younger brother Souta. Three years younger than I am."

"Tell me about your mother," he pressed.

"What are you a shrink?"

"No, but I might be able to _see_ something if you continue to tell me more about your family. I wish to read what your intentions are."

"There's not much to tell. She cheated on my father with my step-father and I hated her for it," Kagome stated in a shrug like matter.

"Are you in contact with your mother?"

"Haven't seen her in years," the woman glared at the male who sat comfortably and assertively.

"What about your step-father?"

"I'd rather not speak about him."

"Why not?"

"I don't get along with him."

"Is there a reason?"

"What does it matter if there is a reason?"

"It is not logical to hate a person without a reason."

"I really don't give a damn."

"Then perhaps this is all a misunderstanding."

"That's impossible," she growled.

"You are not perfect, therefore you cannot always be in the right."

Both males could see that Daisuke had hit a nerve as she stood and angrily raised her voice. Her emotions wildly coursing through her veins at an all time high. Overloaded she took out her anger and exhaustion out in words, not really realizing what was pouring through her mouth.

"What would you know? You weren't there. You didn't see what I did. You never had to experience what I was forced to. You sit there like you know everything, as if you are all mighty, but you know nothing about me or my past and you have no right to judge what my brother and I had to face day after day because our mother was too lazy to help us. We had to hide our marks because he threatened us with worse if we dared to tell. Every day in my house was hell to go through. I wasn't granted freedom with _him _in the house. Our nights were sleepless for we feared he would come kill us in our sleep for something we might have done wrong. No one could please him ever. Once you live in a house where your mother could care less about you and your step father is an abusive bastard then you can come back to me and tell you I misunderstood him. Until then you can go to hell with your accusations."

Her rant left her with no energy and Sesshomaru quickly moved to catch the falling miko. Golden eyes landed on the male already questioning his methods.

"Well at least you know that she is innocent."

Sesshomaru snarled and turned to leave the office without another word. His path, the most direct passageway to his rooms. He had every intention of watching over the miko to ensure she didn't flare out and kill half his household. Not to mention he worried her trust in him diminished now that she knew he had hired someone to look into her past.

_Was it worth it?_ He thought while looking to the woman. He had pondered it a couple of times as he spoke with Daisuke.

There was an uncertainty that established itself in his heart when he thought about handing over the miko's trust in order to find out her past in what she could consider a brutal way. In the car it had sounded like she had agreed to tell him of her past without taking the precautions Daisuke suggested, but he was reminded immediately of the belief all humans were liars and couldn't be trusted. So he had gone along with the youkai, thinking it was for the best and the only way to bring about the truth. But 'is it worth it' happened to pop up even with his choice made. Yet he ignored his instinct and went about his decision like he frequently did when it came to most human.

_No… but it's too late now. _

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	11. Letter Eleven: Declaration

So for these last couple of weeks, things have been going from bad to worse. My work has kept me busy since it is a new restaurant just getting on its feet, therefore getting time off has been hard. Just a couple of days ago I lost my best friend, being one of my biggest supporters over the few months I have known her, it has been a big hit to my emotions, meaning writings been tough.

That being said… I was honestly happy for the first time in days. Many of my stories were nominated for the Dokuga Awards, which shocked me for some reason, although I guess Katie wouldn't think so. But anyway…

Letters was nominated for Best Romance!!!!

Altered State of Consciousness was nominated for Best Canon and Best One-Shot

Numbing the Pain was nominated for Best Portrayal of Kagome.

Voting begins in about a week, so go check out the long list of nominees and watch out for the polls on . In my happiness and part of the celebration I am updating all my major stories and posting a new one-shot…

Enjoy this update, Naraku's Servant did a wonderful job assisting me with the editing. I have her to thank picking up on all my tiny mistakes.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Letter Eleven: Declaration

_Cold. The lack of heat forced a shiver to vibrate deep in her bones. Beside her Souta hugged her tightly clinging to her with concern and fear. It was another month of torture. Cruelty was in the form of one male. Darkness surrounded them and it had been months since they had lost all hope of escape. Her mother would be gone for vacation with friends and it was unlikely she would come home earlier, so Kagome was in charge of the house. She took over her mother's household duties, but with school it was a difficult feat. That night he had come back earlier and dinner wasn't finished. _

_The semi set table was turned over, scattering the dishes and silverware. Shards of glass rained upon the floors, any step would be a bloody one. Thankfully their stepfather didn't care. Her hands were caked with dry blood and she had yet to see the condition of her feet and knees. He pushed her violently to the flo__or__, the dishware splinters forcefully made their way to nest deeply under the surface. _

_A tear slipped from her eye, but it was shed for her lost childhood and not for the pain the coursed through her body as she was lifted and tossed across the room once again. As she curdled in the corner Souta joined her, both sets of brown eyes watching as the 'man' of the house casually walked up the stairs. _

Waking with a jolt, Kagome paid no attention to her surroundings as she waited for her breathing to even out. A shifting form to her left caught her attention and she flew from the bed to stand and face whatever was in the room with her. It was only then that she realized the bed she had been laying on only moments ago wasn't the one assigned to her. The overly large mattress adorned many silk pillows, which matched the black linen and deep wood of the frame and other furniture within the large room.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome stared, her blank mind refusing to take in too much at a time. After a second she nodded slowly. But her knees buckled and she descended to the ground and landed with a soft sob. It wasn't like her to cry. She hated waterworks because it showed weakness, yet she was unable to stop them from flowing. As one fell along her cheek she covered her face in shame.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" she whispered between the silent tears.

Sesshomaru watched the woman kneeling on the other side of the bed. There was a sense of déjà vu to the scene, but it was the first time he had ever seen the woman crying. Yet his beast yearned to hush her fears away and comfort her. Unable to fight against the instinctual urge he walked around the bed and seated his large form next to the woman. She was pulled into his embrace and then tugged into his lap.

"You are pack," he awkwardly began, for he was never one to comfort anyone other than Rin, "I will not allow any others harm you in any way."

His head rest against hers and for some reason he felt at ease in the moment. Though he couldn't place it, he was certain there was something familiar about his actions. In a few moments the woman was sleeping again. Looking at the serene face resting against his shoulders he narrowed his eyes. The tears streaks staining her cheeks caused an indescribable feeling to form within his heart. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand he noted most would be in bed in that hour. But his guest would still need to adjust to the time zone. Not to mention he was also youkai.

Sesshomaru stood and eased the woman back into his bed. As he began walking away, a tug yanked him back. Gently turning his head he noticed a fist knotted in the end of his long locks. The silver shimmered around Kagome's hand, which was cuddled to her chest. It annoyed him that she, even unconsciously, dared to touch him as if he were a security blanket. At the same time he enjoyed that the woman trusted him even now. Perhaps she would forgive his earlier actions.

Quickly he looked around the room. His attention averted to the one thing that seemed out of place in his rooms. A flare from his jyaki and the object moved, slowly slithering across the room to its master. A parasite youkai had no aura of its own to use, so it deepened on a stronger youkai to share. In return the smaller weaker beast gave the stronger the abilities it was unable to use. In Sesshomaru's case he had no use for the speed or strength, but the parasite's family had been used for generations within both sides of his family. To uphold the image he decided the fluff would be used to store excess energy, for in times of need when he might desire a more powerful attack. With the new modern age, Sesshomaru didn't need the parasite, but he didn't wish for the loyal companion to die, so he kept the beast within his rooms. It was the only thing that knew Sesshomaru's every thought since it proved to have the ability to speak to its master through telepathic means.

Sesshomaru picked up the fluff as it wrapped around his feet. Gracefully he wound around him but the inu gently pulled at it and gestured to the miko on his bed. In an instant, without any objections the fluff bounced from the male to the female on his bed. Usually the fluff did not like being touched by others. Rin was acceptable in his eyes, but no one else had been permitted. It was another strange occurrence adding to his gradually growing list.

As the fluff cuddled into the woman she released his hair and wrapped her arms around it. Sesshomaru stepped back out of the woman's reach and watched the scene for a moment.

"Watch over her," he murmured.

Once he left the room, Sesshomaru weaved a barrier around his chamber. No one would be able to enter and, so long as the fluff was near the miko, the inu would be able to hear whatever it did. If she began to stir he would return.

Daisuke had been given one of the rooms near Rin. Apparently he brought with him many things his daughter enjoyed. Since she had yet to receive them, the male had every intention of catching her as she left her room. It annoyed Sesshomaru that the grown adult reverted to an immature pup at times. But he kept his daughter amused so he remained silent.

Not bothering to knock on the door Sesshomaru walked in. He covered the distance between them and sat before the male. Eyes shut, legs crossed, and hands resting on his knees, the inu joined his friend on the floor.

"Can I help you with something?" Daisuke mumbled after a moment.

Their breathing slowed, each inhale causing their auras to calm their beast. It was a necessary step for all youkai to ensure the instinctual blood urge did not rampage freely.

"I wish to find out about this step-father Ms. Higurashi has spoken of."

"That could be difficult."

"I will not allow you to return empty handed this time," he continued as if not hearing the previous statement, "If you must, you may stay here."

"I have things to attend at home though."

"You have many working for you, arrange for a leave of absence."

Daisuke opened his eyes; they were greeted with a glare from the inu lord.

"I have known you for a long time Sesshomaru and you have never taken such an interest in a woman. What is it about this particular one?"

There was a brief hesitation, "Rin enjoys the miko's company. She brings joy to the lost child."

With a nod, the other male allowed the question to rest, hoping that it would linger in the inu's mind as time passed between him and the human.

"I will do what I can. In return you must allow me to take Rin out for a bit. I would like to make up for my lack of spoiling."

"Rin will be joining me for the next two weeks. I have a meeting with the Southern Lord."

"Do you know the meaning of _vacation?_ It doesn't mean going somewhere and taking care of other business you've been neglecting. You are supposed to take time off work to do nothing but play."

"Hn."

"So I will be left here with the beautiful human woman while you 'vacation' with your daughter."

"No, Kagome will be joining us. Rin will need someone to watch her while I am away," Sesshomaru corrected quickly. His mind had been wondering over leaving the nanny for some time but the sudden idea of leaving her with Daisuke was unsettling to him.

"How cruel you are Sesshomaru. I'll be left in this over sized house all by my lonesome 'cause you are taking away all my playmates," he pouted for a second, "When will you be leaving?"

"A couple of days."

xXx

_Old and withering away, the house voiced its complaints each time someone walked over the floor boards. It was always worse when a storm was raging outside. A night like tonight the rain crashed with the force of the wildly blowing winds. The intense fury knocked out the power throughout the neighbourhood and probably most of the city. A yelp told her that her father had woken and would want to see where he was going. _

_Rushing out of bed she grasped a flashlight and headed down the hall. _

"_Papa, the powers out so I brought you a flashlight."_

_Mere days had passed since the night he had destroyed the dining room. Kagome cleaned it best she could and used her savings to replace the dinnerware so her mother wouldn't be angry with her. Her hands were wrapped to hide the marring of the cuts covering them. Her night clothing didn't conceal the bandages around her feet and knees like her day clothing. _

_A hand reached for the offered object and was snatched from her hands roughly. Kagome bowed out of the room and was heading to her room when she heard him call for her. _

"_Kagome."_

_She turned and watched the light flash on. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark dangerously._

"_Yes papa?"_

"_Come here."_

_It was worse when she flinched or hesitated. She had learned that lesson that hard way. So making her way to the man the young Kagome of sixteen years hid her fears. _

"_Is your brother up?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Go check."_

_Kagome nodded and went to see if Souta was up. As she entered the room she noticed a few things out of place. Her brother's room was empty. The bed didn't hold his slumbering form. His dresser drawers were ransacked as well as the closet. Items littered the room messily and the window was open allowing water to wash into the room. Kagome rushed over and shut the window. Souta had runaway like he promised. He was gone and she was happy. Now she could only hope it was her turn. _

_As much as she dreaded what was to come next Kagome headed back to the master bedroom and told her step-father of her findings. _

"_What?! Did you plant these ideas in his head?" he snarled yanking her by the elbow and shoving her to the ground, "If your brother dies it will be your fault and he won't ever be welcomed back here. You've killed your brother."_

_Kagome said nothing. It fuelled his anger when anyone back talked. She watched as he walked over to the dresser and she had to hold back the whimper. His hand sunk into the drawer. His grasp tightened over the leather he pulled out and he walked slowly to the fallen girl. _

"_Please don't," she begged. _

_He said nothing as he kicked her until she laid flat on the cold floor. _

_A crack in the air warned her before the snap against her flesh. She bit her lip as the sting reached across her back. Another followed and she carefully continued to bite her lip to stop from crying out in pain. She could hear the thump of the whip dropping to the ground signalling she was to return the object to its proper place. It pained her to move but she willed herself to get up and crawl to the item and then stand to replace it in the drawer. _

"_What have you to say Kagome?" he asked once she was finished her task._

_Unable to hide the shivers down her back Kagome whispered, "I'm sorry."_

"_Good. Now go get me a drink."_

_In the kitchen Kagome looked over herself. The shredded top was barely clinging to her torso. She was grateful that he never attempted to injure any visible places. It was always her back. But she wouldn't enrage him by changing the bloody garment until he dismissed her. However she did knot it so the garment wouldn't slip down to show any more of her bare chest. _

_Kagome grabbed the sake bottle and a cup and tried to hurry up the stairs as fast as possible. She stood and watched the male drink a couple of gulps from the bottle before pouring a glass. He handed it to her and she looked at it with confusion before shaking her head. _

"_Take it Kagome."_

"_No papa, it's yours."_

_Apparently she made the wrong decision for he was on her. Pinning her to the ground. He was chuckling in her ear as she squirmed, ignoring the pain and the way her body screamed in agony with the violent thrashing. _

"_Your mother has denied me for some time. Perhaps you can bring happiness to me."_

_His hands removed the tattered remains of her clothing and she screamed long and hard. Tears streamed down her face as she let a name fall from her lips. _

"_Sesshomaru!"_

Kagome sat up. The scream still echoing through the room she slept in. Her body ached in remembrance of the pain. Her hands and feet cramped and back throbbed.

The doors slammed open, prying another scream from her until she saw a wild red eyed beast glancing around the room. Something tightly hugged her and she looked to see white fluff winding around her slender waist and draping over her shoulder. Though she had no idea what it was she liked it and the presence it brought comforted her greatly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I had another bad dream."

Kagome hushed when another form joined the first at the door. The wavy black hair and hazel eyes dotted with pale specks of green reminded her that Sesshomaru had a guest in the house. A pale pink tinted her cheeks from the embarrassing scene she caused herself. She brought about alarm for no reason and it irritated her that she had no control over her slumbering thoughts.

It then dawned on her what the male had done. She decided she hated the youkai very much. He judged her without really knowing her and she was left to believe he was one of those cold heartless males that took what they wanted when they wanted it. Her eyes narrowed cruelly at the male and she rose from the bed. Her arms still lingering around the white fluff in a gently child-like hug as she stood her ground.

To solve any conflict, Sesshomaru stepped into the room fully and shut the door firmly. Though the gesture seemed rude to Kagome, in youkai terms it appropriately told the other youkai he was intruding into something that did not concern him.

The silence that occupied the room was an expected guest that neither liked. Kagome opened and closed her mouth many times to resemble a fish before she surrendered with the obvious well played utterance.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble," she stated with her eyes to the ground.

"Hn."

"I didn't think… I wasn't aware he would go so far to get me back," she whispered slowly.

"Hn."

"I guess it would be best to leave before I cause more trouble for this family."

"You aren't going anywhere."

Kagome looked up to find the golden gaze on her form.

"Um… but it's obvious that he won't stop hunting me and I don't want Rin to be placed in danger."

"So long as you live in this house you belong to me. It is my responsibility to ensure you are properly cared for."

Dumbfounded she found she could do little more than stare and try to understand the male before her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You intrigue me," he mumbled casually and walked to a chair to sit. Lowering to the mattress, Kagome sat as well, facing the inu. "Rin sees you as family. I am already involved since Dom has taken an interest in siding with your step-father."

"Mr. Taisho, I can't allow you to simply fight my battles for me. I … you don't understand…"

"Then explain it to me. Tell me so I might understand."

"I can't… it's…" her voice failed as she let her chin rest against her chest.

"When you are ready I wish to know your story."

He received a small nod from the woman. For more time than either of them guessed they sat in silence, completely oblivious to the rising sun and stirring surroundings. Sesshomaru watched the woman closely as she seemed to be in deep conflict with her inner thoughts.

"I blocked a lot of my memories. It's hard to remember everything. I tend to dream and that's how I recall what occurred. They're more like vivid nightmares though." Kagome rubbed the palms of her hands. "They still ache," she whispered sadly as she focused on the small scarred knuckles.

Noticing her motions Sesshomaru stood and came closer. He took the woman's hand in his and pulled them closer to see. He had never noticed the small white lines that dotted her hands.

_Pale skin covered in small droplets of blood caught the attention of his golden gaze. Red rimmed his irises as he flipped the hand and stared closely at the damage. He quickly expressed his distaste through a growl before questioning what had happened._

"What are these?"

"_I fell. Clumsy me._"

"Nothing," she whispered in habit and tried to tug her hand back. "I was clumsy as a child."

Sesshomaru brought his mouth closer to the hand and, ignoring the woman's squirming, licked a couple of the old scars. Usually the touch of his saliva on human injuries eased the pain and healed the wound quickly. Nothing happened. A hiss emitted from the woman and his eyes could see that the scars flared brightly in reaction to his saliva instead of fading.

"This is no simply injury."

"I fell on glass. He didn't like dinner. Didn't want those dishes, didn't want that food, didn't want to be in that room. The glassware shattered and I fell in it." Kagome pulled at her hand and used it to roll up the pants she wore. Though not as noticeable as her hands Sesshomaru could see the same marks on her knees. "My feet are the worst," she added.

Sesshomaru studied the marks and knelt down to see her feet. He was certain that it may appear to be simple but there had to be something more complicated about it. Or else he would have been able to lick the scars away.

"Hn." _Poison?_ He pondered briefly. It would be hard to find out which one but he knew there were many poisons that would prevent humans from healing fully. "Rest," he said while standing.

"Uh… it's morning," Kagome pointed to the window, the curtain glowing with the light on the other side of the window. "I have to go to school."

"Not until this issue is resolved," he declared.

"I can't afford not to go."

"I will speak to the Dean."

"Mr. Taisho I appreciate what you are doing for me but I don't want to be treated like a weakling that is unable to support herself," she stated.

"It isn't weak to seek help when you need it," he began, "If I recall correctly, Rin would like eggs."

Kagome gasped as he left as if all was right with the world. Pulling herself together, she stood and followed Sesshomaru out of the room. He led her to her own room, which reminded her that she had spent the entire night in her boss's bedroom.

"Oh Kami," she gasped as she leaned against her door, looking around her room. _What have I gotten myself into?_

xXx

The rest of the day was spent preparing to leave the following day. Sesshomaru announced to Kagome and Rin they would both need to pack for the two week period. Though he pondered if that would be necessary since he was certain the two young women could and would do the whole shopping thing while they were there.

In his office he looked over a final file. The window was opened and it brought a breeze through the room. Voices of Rin and Kagome were carried on the wind and their scent laced the air. He closed his eyes.

_A small gust of wind carried a natural he hadn't scented in a long time. Using all his speed he flew to the location of the pleasant scent and smile__d__. The gesture faded at the sight he saw. His golden eyes picked up on fright in the usually cheerful aura. _

Sesshomaru stopped. He didn't recall this memory. It wasn't like him to forget anything but he would have remembered a sight like the one he was currently imagining.

_What's going on? _His brow furrowed as he shifted through the timeline of his thoughts for more memories that might explain the recent recollection of unknown ones that had begun to filter through his mind.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	12. Letter Twelve: Unplanned Occurrence

Okay, so I know I haven't been around, and I don't really have an excuse except that I was depressed and too lazy to actually get up and do anything other than work. In that time I have caught a cold, a stomach virus, strep throat, and a couple of severely sprained fingers, (meaning all my typing is slow). So I turned to a friend and said, 'I've heard of bad luck but surely I don't deserve this much' and she replied 'that's what you get for breaking a mirror'... I'm usually not superstitious or anything, so it's just a coincidence.... right???

Anyway... enjoy the update... hopefully things look up.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Letter Twelve: Unplanned Occurrence

A vast shore of pale sand stretched below her as far as the eye could see. The horizon of the deep blue sea and the deep blackness of night blended as one. Wisps of wind blew through her hair as she stared below, watching the remaining ant-like figure drift aimlessly from one spot to another. From the height she was at, the waves crashing softly against the beach were barely audible. Hypnotized by the scene below, Kagome didn't feel a presence close in until it was too late.

Pivoting on the balls of her feet she turned to face the being who only briefly touched her shoulder. Though she didn't think anyone would come for her so far from home, she couldn't help but remain a little jumpy when it came to physical contact.

"Mr. Taisho," she sighed in relief, "Is your meeting over so soon?"

"The constant changing of informalities and formal greetings are a hassle. I shall permit you to call me Sesshomaru, like all other who reside within my household."

"But…"

A finger reached across to kiss her lips hushing her to silence. Almost too quickly the small touch was broken and Sesshomaru settled beside her to lean over the railing of the balcony.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" he asked.

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Very much so."

Three days ago Sesshomaru had Kagome and Rin pack for a two week stay. Though she had complained about being a third wheel, Rin had insisted that she didn't want to be alone with Jaken. Of course that led to the question of who this new character was and Rin explained that he was one of the people Sesshomaru hired to take care of tribunal matters. Whenever Sesshomaru had to travel, it was Jaken who usually came with. This time was no different except Kagome had felt sorry for the young child who wanted a play mate and agreed to come alone.

Within the private jet Kagome met Jaken. The small green creature that bowed lowly to her boss looked much like a walking frog. It only further proved that youkai were indeed real. The flight was long. When they touched down, Rin bounced excitedly and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Where are we anyway?" Though it only then occurred to her that she should have probably asked earlier.

"An island hidden from the human world, so you must never speak of it."

"Okay, but which part of the world?"

"South-western Hemisphere."

The first day was for resting, though Sesshomaru and Jaken had vanished shortly before Kagome and Rin chose to go for a nap. Now the second day had ended and both Rin and Kagome hadn't seen hide nor hair of Sesshomaru, let alone the toad that had taken care of Rin in the past.

"Rin and I went down to the beach and I bought some ice cream. We spent the day building a sand castle and swimming. But I think she's a bit upset. The tide will be coming in soon and we built it too close to the shore. She wanted to show it to you but unfortunately Rin fell asleep."

"Where is it?" Kagome noted his golden gaze darting across the scenery below and pondered how much better his sight was than hers.

"A bit down that way… I don't know if it's still there though," she stated while pointing in the general direction of their creation.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Kagome made the startling discovery that the ground was coming closer. A few seconds later she was on her feet again and Sesshomaru allowed his arms to release her when she regain her balance, though a second later his arm was resting around the small of her back to guide her toward the area she pointed to. He didn't give the miko the pleasure of letting her know he was well aware of what had gone on throughout the day. He had many of his highly trained and trustworthy men surrounding the two females at all times to ensure their safety while he saw to other matters. He was certain the castle was probably under a barrier in order to maintain a constant environment since his second in command had been watching his two wards create the massive building and said inu had a weakness for the young human child.

"Oh look it's still there. Rin will be happy to know that you were able to see it after all…" Kagome stopped and furrowed her brows as she saw something flicker. A strange tingling sensation that she had grown accustomed to, washed over her full force and she shivered. However, the feeling vanished so quickly she allowed herself to think it was her overactive imagination.

Sesshomaru knew that, as a miko, Kagome could sense the diminishing protective shield. Though he said nothing as he let his eyes wander over the massive castle walls. Everything, down to the brick slabs and windows, were precise and detailed. One of the southern walls was covered in crawling and curling ivy and the two had even attempted to carve trees and bushes in the precise area where a garden was suppose to be and a patted down trail mimicked a walkway through the floral grounds. On the east side a vast field bore nothing but a small fenced wall. The large gates faced the setting sun and the vast surface was marred with swirls in hopes of giving it a marbled texture with the two bending sand colours.

As a whole the creation reminded him of something. A palace long forgotten. A place of sorrow and loneliness and ancient memories.

"I don't know what it is but it's like I've seen this before. Yet I know I haven't," Kagome began. "Perhaps I dreamt about it."

"Who thought up the design?"

"We both did and agreed about everything."

"Hn."

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a sudden fear.

"No," he told her, "It just looks like home."

"Home?"

"Have you eaten yet?" Sesshomaru changed the topic suddenly. He was well aware the miko had eaten dinner with his daughter.

"I am a bit hungry," she explained without much hesitation.

"I will take you to dinner then."

Kagome smiled and then frown, "What about Rin?"

"Jaken will watch her until we return. I doubt she will wake before morning."

Sesshomaru relished the miko's company during their stroll. Part way through, Kagome began to fret and the inu watched her from the corner of his eyes. She must have realized his attention was on her because she stopped and then explained what worried her so.

"This won't be a formal thing right? Cause your all dressed casual classy and I don't want to make you look bad by wearing a simple sundress."

"This dress will suffice."

His short statement eased her fears greatly and they continued until they reached a sort of board walk a few minutes later. Sesshomaru stopped and his arm around the woman tightened before tugging her to him. Wide eyes sought the face of her male companion in hopes of screaming at him for his sudden actions but the words wouldn't come. Side tracked by the scene in the air, Kagome forgot about her anger and simply observed as they flew away from the shore and further out to sea.

Just within her sight she was able to make out a faint shadow. She focused on it as it grew and in no time she was able to realize it was where Sesshomaru seemed to be taking her. Half a dozen tables were elegantly set upon a glass floor hovering above the deep midnight depths of the water.

"Wow," she exclaimed with excitement. "This is beautiful."

Sesshomaru gracefully landed upon his feet and allowed Kagome to slide from his arms so she could continue to look around. A waitress came to them and asked where they would like to be seated. The inu looked to Kagome who chose one of the seats along the edge. Her eyes landed upon two other couples dining, and she couldn't help but notice the strange beauty about them.

Since arriving here, Sesshomaru had taken little effort to hide the markings he tended to hide in public eye. Kagome enjoyed seeing the beauty of his true form. But she was careful not to stare too much. She didn't think her courage would be first rate if he ever caught her gawk at him intently.

"Here are your menus," the youkai female explained as they sat. "Can I offer you something to drink to start with?"

Sesshomaru ordered the house wine after asking Kagome if she would share the bottle with him. A nod told him that she would be fine with his decision, though she usually didn't drink since she couldn't hold her alcohol well, she couldn't help but think one glass of wine would be fine. When the wine arrived Kagome sipped the wine while waiting for Sesshomaru to place an order, being unfamiliar with the cuisine she allowed him to choose for her.

"So about the castle," she began slowly, "what did you mean by home?"

"I have many estates throughout Japan. My birth palace was within the Western Palace, hidden from view by a range of mountains. I cannot recall why but I can't bear to return there and have not seen it since I left a few centuries ago. It looks much like the sand castle you created. Perhaps I will bring you and Rin there one day."

"I would like that," Kagome smiled. "But how come you can't remember why you left?"

"It was probably something insignificant but seemed much more important at the time I made my decision."

Kagome accepted the answer and throughout dinner the conversation continued. As dessert was placed on the table the miko finally got the nerve to bring up the one thing that had been bothering her.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered his name as if trying it out. "Can I ask you something?"

With the sharp honey hues piercing vibrant blue he gestured for her to continue with a short nod. He had decided not to eat any of the sweets as usual.

"I think I am still trying to understand everything. There's a lot that I don't know about you and the very little you know about me is not exactly ideal. Why is it you trust me and want to help me even though I bring danger to your family?"

Sesshomaru averted his gaze to the sea. For a moment Kagome believed she saw something sad within his eyes. A sort of loss and loneliness swirling beneath the surface trying to hide.

"There are few people I trust and even less that I tolerate. I prefer to keep to myself. An inu by nature is a pack animal. Ties are made and possessive urges take over. Watching you over the months with my daughter has made it clear you are trustworthy and it would seem the beast that usually rages within me sees you as a pack member. Therefore by law I must care for you appropriately," Sesshomaru stopped and turned back to the woman, "You should know that I will not allow anyone to harm you or it will mean their death. No other male shall be able to claim you without my permission and you cannot leave the pack until I permit such actions."

Kagome furrowed her brow, "But I'm human… can I be bound by youkai laws?"

"Youkai have walked the earth far longer than humans. Ancient law was written that a group would abide by the traditions and customs of the strongest member. In this case my power and skill out weigh your own, so you therefore must respect the decree of my kin."

"But I don't know anything about youkai," she whispered, hoping not to catch the attention of the others around her, "How am I suppose to know what I am doing right? I can't just accept this out of the blue and simply obey you because you tell me to. I like being independent and enjoy my freedom."

"You don't seem to understand Kagome," his eyes danced along her face as the corner of his mouth tucked into a half smirk. "As part of my pack you will have more freedom than any other youkai or human. I will allow you your independence and actually seek it for there are far more important things for me to attend to. Everything you have been doing over the last few months is expected that you continue. However, instead of paying you I will leave you an account for you to take whatever you need to cover the cost of anything you will ever need."

Now on her second glass of wine Kagome's reason was thrown out the window. There were still a few things she was certain she would argue later but for now she just wanted to enjoy her dessert and then the scenery.

"Okay," she said, "I agree to be part of you pack."

"You will be required to tell me more of your past. I must put things straight now that you are mine to care for."

Kagome stilled and forced the shiver to remain at bay, "Can we talk about that later?"

The male across from her nodded and then reached across the table to refill her cup. Kagome happily took another sip and then one more before beginning the delightful chocolate cheesecake on her plate.

"Thanks for this by the way," her words were already beginning to slur together.

"You're quite welcome," he replied without another thought.

xXx

In his chambers Sesshomaru listened to the miko within her room. After finishing dessert she had one last glass of wine. He took his time returning the woman. Her inability to walk on her own meant she leaned against him seeking support. Most of the time he would become annoyed by any woman who tried to use such a trick, but he didn't mind this one human woman needing his help.

Sesshomaru entered the hot water of the shower, his ears still straining to listen to the drunken female shuffling about for her night-time attire. After a while a curse could be heard and he was left to ponder what was happening exactly.

As he dried he noted the woman had settled. It was clear she was probably lying awake in bed, waiting for sleep to come over her. Yet the wave of emotions explained her mind was on the prowl. After a while fear embedded her scent and he worried where her thoughts had been led to. A worry and panic over took her and she was up and moving again. Something wasn't right and he quickly dressed. He waited for her, knowing that she was coming to him, and for some reason he liked the thought that she was depending on him a little more.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered entering the room slowly, and trying not to make too much noise as she shuffled across the floor. Her zigzagging walk went unnoticed to her as she claimed in her mind that she was tired, not drunk. "Sesshomaru?"

Amused the inu came behind the woman and grasped her arm to steady her. She jolted in shock but calmed when she took note of the prowl-like golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

"What's the matter?" he asked, knowing full well that her thoughts had shifted and lingered amongst the darkness of her past that depressed and worried her.

"Is it possible for them to find me here? What if they know you brought me here? I don't want to go back. I can't live that life again. I just found my freedom. Please Sesshomaru… I'm scared, what's going to happen to me if I fall asleep? What if this is a dream and I wake up to find out that I didn't get away?"

Seeing the woman's tears pained him more than he thought possible and he pulled her to him. Her face was cradled against his chest and she clung to him without question.

"Stay here tonight. I will watch over you and make sure nothing happens to you while you sleep."

A muffled voice vibrated his chest and Sesshomaru pulled the miko away from his form so he could lock eyes.

"I don't need to know until you wish for me to understand what you have gone through. As pack I must protect you without question."

"Thanks."

Once he tucked the covers around the woman he leaned against the head board. His eyes focused on Kagome who seemed to be more at ease. Her chest began to slow as sleep slowly took over her. Left alone with his thoughts Sesshomaru allowed his mind to begin to move from one line of brain waves to another.

_What triggered this?_ _What the sudden fear?_

_**Perhaps she believes something will be taken away from her that she doesn't want to be taken.**_

_Hn… We need to spend our time here proving we will protect her no matter what. _

_**It would be better to protect one if we knew what we were protecting her form exactly.**_

_But to force such information from her would cause more damage than help. It's best to persuade her to tell on her own. _

_**I enjoy the miko's company. She is different than most. But her nature is bound to get her in trouble a time or two. **_

_She reminds me of another long ago…_

Sesshomaru tried to recall the one he spoke of but for some reason he couldn't remember anything to do with human he had observed many centuries ago. An unconscious hand reached to stroke the hair, something that he was used to doing for his daughter when she was upset, and it became another familiar reminder that he thought he was missing something from his timeline of memories.

"You are indeed a mystery," he whispered.

Sometime in the night he drifted to sleep and slid to lay beside the miko with his arms draped around her. His beast crooned to fill the room with an inu lullaby to calm a worried female. His firm hold giving the woman the feeling that she wasn't alone.

xXx

Rin giddily woke with a jump. She didn't remember falling asleep, let alone coming to bed. What she could recall of the previous evening was sitting with Kagome on the couch watching a movie and munching on popcorn. Which meant she had fallen asleep and of course she had missed her father's late night return and the chance of leaving her nanny alone with him.

"Dang," she grumbled with a sigh. "I'll have to work twice as hard tonight."

Bright brown eyes moved to the bed next to hers. There were three bed chambers in the suite. But Rin's held two beds and thusKagome and Rin had spent so much time together that Kagome had chosen to sleep in Rin's room. So she looked over the bed beside hers only to find it was neatly folded down yet was vacant. No wrinkles in the bed meant it was already made or no one had slept in it yet.

Thinking nothing of the occurrence, since Kagome had an uncanny ability to wake before anyone else in the household usually, Rin quickly dressed and sauntered to the kitchen. No one was sitting at the table.

_It's vacation so I doubt daddy won't allow Kagome to cook and work her butt off, _she remembered.

Determined to find her nanny she began towards Kagome's room, on the other side of the suite near her father's bedroom. Rin entered to find only the nanny's luggage within the chambers, just barely she heard a sigh though. Her ears strained but she picked up nothing else.

Rin had learned over and over that she was unable to sneak or spy on her father unless his attentions were otherwise divided. Lately his thoughts were occupied and Rin only hoped it was thoughts of her future mother rather than some stupid business matter of his. Nevertheless, the small child tiptoed down the hall towards her father's chambers. She slowly approached the door and tugged the long handle to the ground so she could peer into the room through the crack. The enormous room was one she had seen before so she knew the direction of the bed. A smile broke across her face as she noticed that there were indeed two people lying on the overly sized mattress.

In an instant she shut the door with a silent click and headed back to her room. Something had happened as she slept, though it was obvious they hadn't gone far she was certain something had transpired. Desperately she tried to think what to do next but chose instead to act only if she could use something that naturally occurred between the two couples. It wasn't worth it to act irrationally and too fast if it meant falling down the ladder even a few rungs. A mind now made up Rin chose to let the couple sleep and familiarize with the feeling of being within each other arms.

She picked up the phone beside her bed and called room service. If she remembered correctly her father would have to spend today away from them as well and then they would have some time with him before the formal ball. Rin happily danced in her room at the prospect of having a new mother soon.

"Hmm… maybe I should ask Jaken to take me to the beach so I can leave them alone for a bit."

Taking out her cell she pressed the speed dial that reached the annoying toad that secretly enjoyed her company no matter how much he tended to complain.

"Jaken, Daddy and Kagome are still asleep but I want to go to the beach. Will you come and get me? Daddy said yesterday I could go if I went with you or Kagome."

"_Rin!_" the voice on the other end hissed, "_It's six in the morning and this phone is for emergencies._"

"But it is an emergency Jaken. I am hungry and I want to go to the beach to check on my castle. Please come can get me?" she begged.

Though she couldn't make out the words she was aware the imp was muttering under his breath. Probably debating on whether he would believe her this time since she sometimes had to pull some strings to get him to do what she wanted.

"I suppose I could wake up daddy and let him talk to you to tell you that he did say yes. But I don't think he would like to be disturbed… I do hope I don't get in trouble. Just give me a min…"

"_Okay I'm coming. Don't go anywhere until I get there_."

Rin hung up and left a note for the room service to leave things in the dining room so her father and Kagome would wake up to a meal already waiting. A second note was left for her father to explain that she was with Jaken. Though she gave the toad a tough time she hated getting him in trouble. Gathering a few of her things she waited for a soft knock on the door. Rushing forward she opened the door with a smile and held out her hand.

Jaken grumbled but took the child's hand and led her away to the breakfast lounge. The young girl let her thoughts run through everything so far. Though Kagome wasn't aware of it, Rin had changed most of Kagome's night things and under garments when the woman left the room as they were packing. The decent pair that was left Kagome had worn their first night and Rin had spilled juice on the previous morning accidentally. So Kagome was forced to wear her more revealing pieces during the night.

She wished she could witness her father's reaction, if he hadn't already noticed, but he was known to suppress himself and his emotions when others were around. Except Rin was hoping that he wouldn't feel the need if he was only around the woman that she hoped was catching his attention.

_They better appreciate what I am going through. This matchmaking stuff is harder than it seems,_ she thought as Jaken pulled a chair out for her to sit in. "Hey Jaken, have you ever been in love?"

Jaken froze for a moment. "What?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Of course not. Youkai can't love. It's impossible. Our Lord Sesshomaru would tell you the same thing."

"But father loves me doesn't he?"

The imp remained silent, uncertain how he should respond. "Perhaps this issue should be discussed with your Lord Father rather than me."

"I just want to know what the signs of true love are."

"Love is a petty thing. As long as you remain loyal, trustworthy, and respect your alpha you need nothing else. Only foolish humans would believe you can love and live off such a pathetic, weak emotion."

"I guess," Rin whispered sadly, _I hope Kagome will love daddy and show him that love is real. I want a happily ever after family. _

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	13. Letter Thirteen: Unexpected

I feel so horrible making people wait this time because I've wanted to post this for a while. However my internet was never very stable and it cause many problems. I started school again, which means I can get on more often, but my updating might be a bit slow when it comes to midterms, finals, and exams. Not to mention that time is something that I don't have much of. How I wish for the days I could sleep in every day. Anyway…

Thanks so much to Naraku's Servant who helped me edit this. She's always such a big help.

So without further ado….

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

**Letter Thirteen: Unexpected**

_Above the moon shone brightly. Her eyes glistened with recently shed tears. In the distance a forest sheltered many night inhabitants, stopping her from moving forward. Never had she ever needed to travel through the forest alone. Someone usually accompanied her but a desperate need to be comfort__ed__ forced her forward. After wandering through most of the night she collapsed to her knees and let the tears fall in a silent flow. A powerful flare caught her attention and she looked over to see the being she had been searching for. Her heart sank as she remembered what she had to tell the male. _

"_I can't stay here with you," she whispered._

"_Why?"_

"_There's someone else I have to protect," her voice hitched. "I'm sorry."_

"_I won't allow you to return to that time. You belong with me."_

Snapping her eyes open Kagome woke up. The vivid dream recollecting within her thoughts. Over the past few nights she had been recalling violent hateful thoughts of her past but the nightmares were broken with vaguely familiar dreams. She couldn't put her tongue on it but she was certain that there was something about them.

"Strange," she mumbled.

"Do you commonly speak to yourself," a voice startled her in the sudden breaking of silence.

Jumping up she faced the direction of the voice. Beside her, clad only in silk sleep pants, was her boss. Quickly she filtered through her memories of the night before. She vaguely remembered drinking and hoped that nothing had happened in her semi aware state.

"Mr. Tai…" A stern glare of annoyance darted towards her. "Sesshomaru I apologize for my lack of professional discretions. I usually wouldn't allow such activities to take place. Forgive me."

She was on her feet and heading to the door in an instant, only to be blocked by the male. A soft chuckled tickled her ears and she blushed at the close proximity of the inu.

"I assure you, nothing occurred between us. But I am curious to know what is it that is strange?"

Avoiding eye contact she tried to get out of answering with a simple 'nothing' but Sesshomaru didn't remove his body from her path.

"I had a weird dream this morning and it felt real. I thought it was strange because it felt like déjà vu."

She twisted her truth about. She doubted that she could ever lie to the male, but she could hide part of the real reason. The last thing she wanted him to know was she had dreamt of him. _He might just think it is one of _those_ dreams,_ she remaindered herself forcefully.

"Um… I'll just go check on Rin and then begin breakfast."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru's smirk went unnoticed by the woman darting around him. Surprisingly he hadn't noticed her attire before. The long nightgown reached her ankles, yet in the right light it hid nothing. However the miko seemed to know this, wearing under garments beneath the appealing night dress. He was grateful she left the room. After dressing she wouldn't affect his control over the instinctual urge rising within him to take her. A feeling he wasn't accustomed to feeling except for intense lonely nights that he yearned for a woman's touch, even then he was never sated. No female satisfied his desires lately. He pondered how he had gone so long in the past without bedding a female, when he found it necessary at present to bed one at least once every couple.

Needless to say, because of the direction of his thoughts, he didn't tell the woman that Rin wasn't within the quarters, or that breakfast was already awaiting them. Instead he pondered the actions of his daughter. He had noted her sneaking around more and more. He could sense that she was hiding something and pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place now that he was starting to pick up on the clues left behind.

_Rin, have I become blind to your needs?_

xXx

Kagome blushed as she looked in the mirror. Trailing blue eyes couldn't help but note how she looked attractive in the night wear, but sleeping in the attire while in her bosses bed wasn't something she wanted to make a habit of.

After quickly showering and changing, the miko headed to the other side of the suite to check up on Rin. It was a pleasant surprise to find many trays of food, laden with cold breakfast choices. A few warmer kept the hot food heated appropriately. She shrugged off the guilt of sleeping in and rushed to Rin's bedroom door to knock on it. When there was no answer she tapped a little louder.

"Rin? I'm coming in…" Kagome slowly opened the door and peered into the room. "Rin?"

When her eyes met the unmade empty bed she panicked. Fearing the worse she ran back the way she came. It didn't occur to her that she might want to knock. Instead she pushed open the door to the master chamber and began reporting her findings.

"Sesshomaru, Rin's not in her room. I just went to check on her and glance in her room and… ah I'm sorry," she turned around and covered her eyes. "I didn't mean to barge in. But what if someone took Rin? It'd be all my fault…"

With eyes covered she began to approach the door, still wide open from her burst into the room. Of course she should have guessed that Sesshomaru needed to dress as well. Thankfully her innocent eyes were saved by the towel draped around his slender waist.

"Rin is with Jaken. They are eating breakfast in the lounge. Rin wishes to head to a beach shop and buy you a present, but you mustn't tell her I told you her secret."

Now relieved since she knew that Rin was safe, Kagome blushed madly and blindly felt her way to the door. She closed it with a soft click and headed to the living room to set up a plate to eat, if her stomach would allow her to do at least that much. Moments later Sesshomaru joined her and the blue eyes suddenly found an intense interest in her hands and feet, the red tint of her cheeks never dying away.

"Please eat more, the last thing we need are reports that I am unable to provide proper nutrition for my pack mates."

"Uh… right."

Kagome began picking at her meal once more, pondering how he could act like nothing had happened. Just then she realized she had completely accepted her new poisiton within Sesshomaru's household and had yet to fight him. Something nagged at her to exclaim that she was a free woman meaning she could choose what she wanted, yet something else seemed accustom to letting the inu rule over her.

"Sesshomaru, I was wondering about being part of your… pack. I don't know much about you or your kind so I don't think it would be for the best to linger for too long. Once we get back to Japan I can begin searching for a place to live and I'll try to give you and Rin more space so that she doesn't make a mistake about what this is."

"No," he stated calmly, his gaze forcing her to look at him and not look away as he spoke. "You are a necessity to this pack now. You will learn things by observing so there's no need to worry." Sesshomaru suddenly stood and held out his hand to help her stand. "I have most of this morning off. There's an evening ball I must attend. I require you assistance once more for I find myself in need of a partner."

"But I didn't bring any formal dresses," she stuttered once on her feet.

"Hn," Sesshomaru guided the woman to the door of the room.

xXx

Rin moved the variety of food from one side of her plate to the other. On the third rotation she gave up eating and dropped the fork before sighing. She hated eating out in the morning, especially at places that didn't have cereal.

"Jaken?"

"What is it?" he grumbled while finishing the last of his fried insects.

"Nothing, never mind," Rin whispered. "Let's go. I want to pick out a present for Kagome and dad."

In her mind her thoughts ran wild, like the way she was dragging the small toad youkai out the door. A memory had suddenly been triggered by her usual breakfast routine. It was something she didn't like thinking about. Jaken caused the depressed thoughts with a simple question of shock.

"_It's nice to see that your fear of breakfast is diminishing. I am certain your father is happy to see the change._"

Though she hated to call it a fear it was true. She was scared to eat a breakfast made by another because of her past. Rin remembered nothing of the day Sesshomaru had found her. Not even one memory about her mother or father. Pain radiated through her heart in a steady stabbing when she allowed her mind to linger over the idea that no one was looking for her. However, she did have a vague feeling and remembrance of home cooked breakfasts every morning. In order to preserve the sense of caring that came with that one meal Rin decided to make her own breakfast.

But with Kagome around, Rin began to change. She desperately wanted a complete family. To feel what other children felt when around a caring mother and protective father. So she began to accept that she should allow her future mother to cook for her. Which lead her to feel like she was betraying her actual mother who probably made a lovely breakfast each and every morning, but her happiness with Kagome made her forget the guilt and continue to make memorable moments to reflect upon later in life.

"The ball is tonight… right Jaken?"

"Yes, you must find a suitable dress for the evening," the imp nodded, huffing out the answer as he attempted to keep up with his short stubby legs.

xXx

"Sesshomaru, why are you insisting going to another store?" Kagome asked innocently as she slipped into a long stride to keep up with the suddenly tense male. "Surely one of the dresses in that one would have been fine."

For two hours they had looked through various formal attires, each made with the finest material available. The first store didn't leave an impression on the inu apparently because they barely browsed the showroom before Sesshomaru snapped that they would depart.

The second store was a little better. She tried on a couple of dresses before the strict male shook his head disapprovingly and had her change into her street clothes. The moment she exited the change room in her elegant top and casual, yet dressy, skirt she was tugged out of the store and taken to a third. Within the few minutes she was treated in the same fashion as the previous, which led her to questioning the inu who appeared to grow a picky nature all of a sudden.

They soon entered, what Kagome hoped to be, their final shop. Immediately Sesshomaru was greeted with kind words and respect he deserved as a Lord of the hidden society. Kagome ignored the deadly glares once again, but one friendly smile caught her attention.

"If you wouldn't mind Milord, I would be honoured to assist your companion this afternoon."

Kagome beamed towards the woman, the faded eyes catching her attention and she soon realized the youkai was blind. Before she could say a thing the miko's arm was captured and she was led away to the back of the store. The youkai smiled and turned her head as if seeing her but Kagome knew she couldn't. But from the ease in Sesshomaru's stance, he appeared a little at ease compared to the other stores. For this reason Kagome also relaxed and let herself be guided away from her protector.

"My name is Sora," the blind female introduced herself, yet another flashing smile was directed towards her. "It's nice to meet you Milady."

"Oh, no, no, no." Kagome waved her hands before her in objection. "I'm no lady. Please just call me Kagome."

Chuckling, the dull eyes became vibrant for a moment to dance in acceptance before waning to their diminished appearance. A quick glance over her should proved to Kagome that he was preoccupied with approving of appropriate gowns.

"Sora, are you a friend of Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

"Hmm… well you could probably say we are acquaintances. Why?"

"Is he always so picky and hard to please?" she asked, praying she wouldn't catch the inu's attention.

"An inu is ruled by instinct more than any other youkai. Please bare that in mind before judging his actions," Sora's voice contained sadness. "Many don't understand what it's like to be ruled by the desire to protect and possess. "

Kagome made a note of what the woman said, deciding to think upon the words later, when she could let her thoughts roam free without worry.

"Sesshomaru always has nothing but the best and so I will not allow you to leave here tonight wearing anything less than the you deserve." The happy tone warned Kagome she was in for a long afternoon of being dolled up.

Kagome was forced to sit still, hidden from Sesshomaru's view, as Sora held out one dress at a time. With the way she was going about her job the miko was beginning to think she had it wrong. Yet there were times she would reach for something and miss a few centimetres before re-correcting her movements.

"Sora, if I ask you something that's completely wrong is there a chance you might be offended?"

The woman smirked and held out another dress, it looked like she was had made her decision with the way she tilted her head to one side then the other before placing the dress in the arms of another who gracefully began to unravel it.

"Ask me anything Kagome; I will answer to the best of my abilities. There's little that I take as an insult," she stated while leading the miko to a platform to stand upon.

"Well… I wanted to know if… you are blind," she whispered.

Sora stood before Kagome, pale green clashed with vibrant blue. At first the human female was certain she upset the youkai, but after a while Sora spoke up.

"You are different from others. There are many who would rather stare and wonder that, yet you take the time to ask. I like that. To answer your question, yes I am blind. I cannot see anything more than shadows. However, my other senses have adapted and I have learnt to do my job by feeling the aura of the material and the person I am matching it to," she stopped for a moment, "I hope that I meet you again Kagome. I find that I am enjoying your company."

"Oh…" the other woman blushed, unsure what to say with the compliment.

The moment was broken with a low shrill followed by a song. Sora retrieved the singing phone and handed it to Kagome.

"Hello?"

A giggle on the other end brought a giggle to Kagome's face.

"Rin, I tried calling earlier did you get my message?"

"_Yes, sorry I went shopping with Jaken and forgot it was on silence for the movie. Are you coming back to the hotel room_?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied slowly. "Just a second I'll…"

The phone was taken from her suddenly and she looked to see Sesshomaru behind her in a stunning tuxedo of midnight blue.

"Rin, tell Jaken to escort you to the main doors. A car will pick you up at five."

"_Okay daddy_," her smile could be sensed in her voice.

The phone was hung up before returned to her.

"Uh… thanks," she mumbled, a little astonished he knew who it was even though he was on the other side of the room.

"Out!" a voice interrupted, "Now!" Sora waved and lightly pushed the inu away so she could begin the process of dressing the miko. "Stay over there until I tell you to come."

A growl from the inu told her she walked a dangerous line, but she didn't flinch from her position and Sesshomaru didn't feel it necessary to threaten or warn her. Kagome watched as the one she had been studying over the months stepped away and let the woman do as she wished.

"Yumi, close that curtain," Sora snapped.

The assistant allowed the length of material to enclose around the make-up room and pedestal that Kagome stood upon.

"Shouldn't Sesshomaru approve of the dress beforehand?"

"Milord knows that I am completely capable of doing my job accurately. I am surprised he didn't bring you hear first. Of course, it's possible he didn't know I was here this year. But I doubt he will disapprove of this dress," she boasted with pride. "Just trust me."

Though Kagome held no confidence when it came to trusting people, she gave away easily this time. She couldn't help but believe the youkai knew what she was doing, not to mention Sesshomaru was allowing her to do as she wished even though it consisted of telling him what to do.

"Okay," the miko nodded.

xXx

"Milord," Sora bowed with a smile tucked in the corner of her mouth. "May I introduce to you your companion for the evening."

The curtains were pulled to the side and Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat for a second as he realized the beauty the human woman held.

"Do you approve?"

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped forward. The long raven locks fell loosely down her back. A few strands were twisted and pinned with diamond studded bobby pins. Her make-up held a natural shine, the shimmer making her skin dance in the light. His fingers ached to reach out and caress her cheek. Instead he held out his hand to help her stand down. The top of her dress was wrapped around her, Sora expertly draped the material around the woman. Silver silk swam around her torso, pinning yet bringing out the lines of her breasts. The tight wrap ended at her waist as the material hugged her hips but loosely fell to the floor. Her height help pull off the look. Her complexion was an asset to the colour of the dress. Overall, Sesshomaru was pleased. The youkai female had dressed Kagome in his colour, meaning no one would ever mistake her for anyone else's. Only he would be the lucky one to have her on his arm.

"Sesshomaru you look so handsome. You should wear blue more often. Black's so dull because everyone wears it," Kagome's eyes danced over the way his hair glistened like her dress and the contrast from his attire suited him.

"Hn," the faint smile went unnoticed by most. But Kagome was proud she could pull such a reaction from him. One other noticed the gesture, well felt it. "This dress flatters you," he replied quickly. "Come. Rin will be waiting."

As they left the store Kagome stated her thanks and her goodbyes, while making the promise she would keep in touch with Sora since they had hit it off so well. Sesshomaru helped Kagome into the car and gave the directions to return to the hotel.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked when she caught the inu's sight on her once again.

"Hn."

"There's nothing wrong with the dress right?"

"That dress looks like it was made for you, there's nothing wrong with it," he assured her with a smirk. "Not many can surprise me, yet you have managed to do just that."

Kagome remained quiet. She was glad he was exposing his thoughts to her, yet she couldn't help but blush at his words. She wasn't use to compliments and she couldn't forget about the incident that morning. Nor could she overlook the sort of warning Sora gave.

"Sesshomaru, Sora says as an inu you are driven by instinct. But I don't know what that means. How does your instinct affect my role within your pack? What should I be wary of? I don't want to anger you and I don`t want to be a problem for you."

"You should worry less about what others say, I have lived many centuries now without the rule of my beast's instincts," he stated, hesitating at the end as he realized recently his control had been slipping. Yet it wasn't something he believed she needed to know.

Sitting in the silence that settled once again, Kagome peered out the window. The island wasn't a small one. It contained everything and anything. The shopping district was located on the other side, a fair distance away from the hotel they were staying at. Which meant that it would still be a little while before Kagome saw Rin and could use talking to her as an excuse to get out of the uncomfortable lingering atmosphere.

As the hotel came into view Kagome shimmied closer to the inu to stare out of his window, the side where she would be able to catch a glance of Rin. The young girl jumped up from her seat on the nearby bench and ran to the stopped car. In her excitement she forgot all her manners and instead presented Kagome with a neatly wrapped gift.

"What's this?" the woman asked, already opening it.

When the treasure within was exposed Rin inched further into the woman. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"You can start wearing it tomorrow," Rin announced with pride.

Kagome slipped the present around her wrist and presented the open clasp to Rin. "Will you put it on for me?"

"But you have such pretty clothes on."

"It's silver and matches the dress, I see no reason why I can't wear it tonight after you spend so much time waiting to give it to me." Once again Kagome held out the slender silver chain, decorated with matching silver hearts. "Thank you," the miko stated when it was securely fastened.

"Happy birthday Kagome," the young girl wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, careful not to leave wrinkles, and gave her a firm hug.

Sesshomaru, catching his daughter's words, curiously watched the two. He never felt the need to celebrate birthdays or other such holidays. He hated it usually. Yet failing to find out that the woman's birthday was so close bothered him more than he liked. It vaguely felt like he had failed her in a small way.

xXx

"Master, will you not be attending the gala this year?"

The reply was in the form of a deep growl.

"The witch is here to speak to you, where would you like me to escort her?" the female quickly changed the topic in order to prevent angering her master further.

"The west drawing room."

"As you wish."

Back at the front doors she guided the old woman to sit within the dark and dreary room. All eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Only a few moments passed before the lord of the house entered.

"What is it you want?" he demanded, skipping all formal and informal greetings.

"I have bad news Milord."

The glare of death darted out the corner of crimson eyes. Out of fear of death she shivered but continued.

"It would appear the spell is weakening. They are beginning to remember. Slowly, but it won't be long before they realize who and what they really are."

"Then stop it," he hissed, "I can't have them opposing me. I need more time."

"You have had fifteen years, surely you are ready for an attack now…"

"How dare you question me you old hag. If it wasn't for the fact that it's your spell then you would be dead by now," the male growled. "But as it is, you are still useful. Be certain that you ensure you remain in such a position. For there is nothing I hate most than a person who holds no value."

"Of course, Naraku-sama."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	14. Letter Fourteen: Hidden Control

Okay, so I personally think that we are finally getting somewhere with this plot. I'm sure a lot of people have already guess where the plot is going... but I'm still not going to say anything. Anyway, thanks to Naraku's Servant for the wonderful hard work put into this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Letter Fourteen: Hidden Control

Fingers twittered uneasily, unnoticeably fidgeting beneath the table for eight. Rin sat chatting away with another child. Both happily bounced in their chairs about an upcoming party they would be attending together. The older of the two would be introduced to society soon, and taking to Rin in an instant, invited the energetic girl.

The chair beside her was currently unoccupied, for the one it was reserved for had yet to sit. Shortly after arriving, something had come up and Sesshomaru briskly excused himself, leaving Kagome and Rin with the green toad. As much as Kagome hated judging others, she couldn't seem to get through to the imp and make friendly with him. So silently sitting, she waited.

"It would appear the little princess is bored. Perhaps I can entertain you for a while."

Kagome turned to find familiar vivid orbs staring at her, this time without the mask to block his appearance. Unsure of what she should say, silence glistened between them. The male bowed his head and reached for her hand. The fluent motion of it rising to be kissed wasn't halted, for her mind had gone blank momentarily.

"May I have this dance?"

"Uh… I'm waiting for someone… he should be here any minute."

"Oh, go on Kagome," Banerod interrupted.

The older male smiled brightly as he approached the table from behind. He had been searching for the woman, to see if Sesshomaru had kept her, and it was a slight shock to find out that she was still lingering. No woman lasted long in the Western Lord's home or bed.

"It would be dishonourable for the Prince of the East to be denied such a small favour."

"P…prince?"

"Well, the old man wants me to take over his title, but I'm still young and have many years still to act wild and dissuade him," the male replied. "By the way, my name is Kouga, and what has god called his precious angel?"

Blushing madly, but not wishing to disrespect someone so high up in society, she answered softly. "Kagome."

"Come then Kagome, let's dance," he tugged the captive hand and pulled the woman to her feet.

A quick glance to Rin, who seemed to have an angry expression plastered deep in her eyes, and then to Banerod, who was rather amused, yield no help as she was rushed to the centre of the grand hall where the dance floor was set up.

"So what are you to Sesshomaru?"

"I take care of Rin," she remarked. Hating the fast pace of the dance, but finding the dance steps familiar somehow, Kagome managed to keep her eyes on her partner and not on her feet.

"Have we met before?" he asked suddenly.

"Um…" Kagome stopped, questioning her certainty that this was the same gentle from the previous ball she had gone to.

"I mean other than the charity gala," he rephrased a moment later.

"Not that I know of."

"Strange, you seem rather familiar, like I know you from somewhere else."

"Sorry," she mumbled, but her gut was telling her the same thing. The youkai she danced with was not a stranger, yet she would have remembered if they had ever met with the beautiful, yet unusual looks he had.

Just as the song slowed Kagome felt something drape around her waist and she was yanked backwards. Gasping in shock and fear she couldn't help the flare of the aura she had no control over. But something enclosed around her and crushed back the wild power.

"What do you think you're doing flea bag?"

Once upon two feet again, sapphire eyes readjusted to the situation. A quick observation showed her best friend had once again felt the need to protect her. But his aura was not the same as the one surrounding her. Confused she tried to find the link, ignoring the scene entirely, yet hearing every word.

"As usual you interrupt the fun mutt face, get lost," the young prince shouted.

For some reason very few stopped what they were doing. It was almost as if the occurrence was regular and no one cared. Out of the corner of her eyes she picked out Inuyasha stepping forward, with his almost menacing stance, the other male copying and preparing for what she would assume to be a brawl. Yet locating the owner of what was bubbling her seemed far more important.

"Stay away from Kagome, she's not yours."

"It's not my fault you didn't lay claim upon her before I did."

Sensing an aura drawing near Kagome pivoted on her heels. A growl rushed through the room, her heart stopped, as did all movement.

"Inuyasha, your immature bickering is a disgrace," his deep voice ripped through the air, "Should such actions continue, this Sesshomaru will see to it that you never see the light of day again. As heir of the Eastern throne I expect more from you Kouga. Stand down from your claim, or the peace between our lands will vanish due to your disrespect."

A grumble came from Inuyasha, while Kouga looked furious. Sesshomaru's regal posture reminded Kagome that he was more than he appeared. His company was only part of the upbringing, he too was much like a King, ruling over youkai society and caring for those living within his realm. Her eyes met his briefly before something blocked her.

"You haven't claimed her, so there is no reason for me to back down. I wish to take this woman as my mate."

Shock forced her into silence; the words taking a few seconds to register within her mind before she realized she had indeed hear what she thought she had heard. With her lack of ability to respond another spoke for her.

"The miko is under this Sesshomaru's care. For that reason it is the responsibility of her alpha to find an appropriate mate that will compliment her abilities. Either challenge this Sesshomaru properly, or back down."

"My Lord," a male interrupted, "if you would just indulge the prince this once. His father would pay you anything to make up for the inconvenience such a proposal would cause."

"Don't I get a say in all this?" Kagome asked aloud, taking note of the many glares and disapproving glances she received from most of the males.

"Hush young one," Azuela whispered to her as she came to stand beside the woman, "It is up to your alpha to defend you at times like this. Whatever he says and decides will be to put you in the best position possible."

"But…"

"Later, you may speak later, to your alpha. He will hear you out only after the matters have been taken care of."

Meanwhile the retainer of the Eastern Lord began to list off many of the things they would trade for the miko. Sesshomaru politely heard out the proposal but in his mind he knew there was nothing he needed or wanted. Yet to decline for the convenience of himself was not something he would ever admit. So there was only one other way to convince the others that his refusal was not based on the sole purpose of annoying Kouga with keeping something the wolf wanted.

"This Sesshomaru must decline for it has already been decided that Kagome will become the Lady of the Western Lands."

Silence and gasping was the response of the majority, but auras of anger and disbelief flared from many females and one male in particular.

"What?!" Kouga growled out, "Since when?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, instead choosing to ignore the wolf and walk past to retrieve the shocked miko. Sapphires clashed with apologetic golden hues, and for some reason Kagome could feel that Sesshomaru truly was looking out for her.

"Please, continue with your evening," he commented to the onlookers and then turned to the woman beside him. "Are you hungry?"

Nodding and being led away gave a chance for her mind to run over the scene that just occurred. It wasn't an easy task to be told you were marrying someone without actually giving consent and Kagome had enough sense to know that mating was an even stronger bond than marriage. As much as she was bothered by the fact though, her mind kept wondering over another dream she had recently.

"_Come, I wish to discuss something with you," the figure in the shadows reached for her. _

"_What?" she asked, her head tilted to the side innocently. _

"_The bond between us is strong. I wish to make it stronger. Become my mate and live here at the palace. No one will ever harm you again. You'll be safe here and when the time comes you may bring your brother here as well."_

"_But… why? Why me?"_

_The breeze gave leaves and petals the ability to dance in circles around the two forms. One standing amongst the trees and the other sitting amongst the tall flowers. _

"_I don't know," he commented._

"_Then when you do I will answer you."_

"Sesshomaru," she whispered as they sat at the table, Rin contently sitting in her lap and pointing out dinner selections on the menu to the waiter, "Why did you do that?"

"Hn," he contemplated for a moment saying any reasonable excuse, yet he was unable to logically explain his actions in an acceptable way. "Rin, after the meal it is time for you to head back to the hotel and get ready for bed."

"Aw… but dad I want to stay with Mizi a little longer." However, even with the slight whine, Rin nodded to show she would do as her father asked.

Though she didn't show it, the young girl was overly happy. Tonight marked the turning point in her plans. Lately she hadn't had to twist anything around. For some reason everything fell into place. Her plots were meaningless. Like a brick collapsing and knocking over another brick, which in turn knocked over another one until a chain reaction transpired. Her only hope was that everything would end at a good outcome rather than horribly wrong. Thus far her luck was plentiful, but she didn't want that fountain running dry anytime soon.

"Tomorrow we're going scuba diving Kagome," Rin remarked between bites on the appetizer.

"Yes, I'm very excited," the woman replied.

"Rin, sit in your own seat and let Kagome eat on her own."

Slipping into the empty chair, Rin continued to explain the full schedule of the next day before the conversation was carried over to other random tidbits. Just before the young girl left to return to her room, a few of lower lords of the west came to congratulate her father on his catch. From the way her mother-to-be fidget Rin concluded that the latest step was all her father's idea and this pleased.

_Just you wait and see daddy, Kagome's the perfect match for you. _

The evening meal came to a completion, and Sesshomaru saw that Jaken took charge of Rin for the rest of the night. Kagome gave the young girl a quick hug and kiss and then took her place beside Sesshomaru, as his partner, all the while wondering what they would have to do next. She held Sesshomaru in high respect, not many took pride in their actions and lived their lives with honour. For that reason she attempted to accept the inu's previous actions. He was, after all, attempting to protect his pack, even if it wasn't the proper way about gaining information from her past. Not to mention, he had taken time to not only apologize, a rare occurrence indeed, but also ask her to take her time in explaining her past to him so he could better understand her.

"Kagome," the deep baritone voice interrupted random thoughts, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Uh… sure," she agreed.

Another glass of wine managed to make it into her hand before she was swept away to a pair of double doors leading out to a romantic garden scene. However, Kagome guessed it wasn't the scene that Sesshomaru wanted, but the chance to get away from the elders coming to speak with him. In fact, as they left the marvellously decorated room, a sapphire gaze landed upon Banerod heading towards them. Either not noticing or purposely being unobservant, Sesshomaru continued to lead her away.

They came to a bridge, sloping over a small stream. Kagome leaned against it and looked down upon the reflections shimmering in the moonlight. Silver hair tangled with black as a small breeze washed over them. Her arm brushed against the inu's as she moved to lean her chin in her hand. Content with the scene she listened to the music of the night.

Sesshomaru studied the woman for a moment. Actions tend to speak louder than words, in this case he was picking up on things she enjoyed, without her telling him that she did enjoy it.

"It would appear that I must apologize for your current situation. However, so long as they believe you will become my mate, no other males will disturb you. Well at least no youkai, the same cannot be said about humans. The brainless, unworthy creatures are unable to keep their hands off what doesn't belong to them."

Kagome giggled, for she agreed with the statement. "It's okay… I think I am beginning to understand you a little more. I don't mind, but … I hope this doesn't ruin the chance of you finding a proper mate. I would hate to think you would lose the one you are meant to be with because you are pretending to be with me."

"Hn."

Something irritated him. Unable to place a finger on the feeling, and hating the idea of worrying over what could be nothing, Sesshomaru changed the topic. He moved from beside her to behind her. A claw picked at a strand of hair, twirling it around in a circle before dropping it and beginning again with another raven lock.

"Are you still innocent?" he asked suddenly, unable to help the question that came out so easily.

"What?" she was startled with the direction of the conversation, yet at ease with the constant flow of alcohol in her system.

"Have you ever had the pleasure that a male can bring to your body?" He teased her with the grazing of his form against her back. Fingers still tangled in tresses of hair, playing with them in a seductive manner.

"Sesshomaru? How much have you had to drink?" she asked suddenly.

Amused with her response, or avoidance of the topic, he pushed his luck further. "Do you trust me miko? Would you allow this Sesshomaru to bring you to the brink and push you past limits you've never experienced?"

At a loss for words, she couldn't say a thing. Because her dreams were vivid pictures of him. Like memories replaying a life she had. Things came and went, and as much as she wanted to believe it was her imagination getting the best of her at times, she wanted to see how realistic the dreams were. However she was afraid as well. The memory of her past was very much of blur, but she knew she got away from him. His hands were on her, touching her when they weren't supposed to, and though Kagome wasn't sure what happened next she knew she had been saved.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, "Why is your name so familiar to my lips? How can I never had met you, yet dream of you like we've know each other for a lifetime."

Pressing his nose against the back of her neck, he inhaled. The action of familiarizing himself with her scent was something he rarely did so openly, yet with such an unguarded moment before him, he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Sesshomaru!" another interrupted.

A step back brought a suitable distance between them, and no one would be able to tell anything had occurred, though many would probably assume something had, with or without evidence.

"What is it?" he growled.

"Banerod, he's collapsed. It was so sudden. Azuela is frantic, she won't let anyone near him. We need your help to have him moved to the infirmary."

Sesshomaru took a moment to turn to the woman standing on the bridge, but found she was already heading to the door in a run. Taking a moment to vaguely note her fast speed for a human, he soon followed suit, curious as to what she thought she could do.

The bodies of useless beings blocked the path and, before a growl could be issued, a flare of reiki warned all youkai to move or else. Shuffling was quick, no one lingered any nearer to the danger than needed. Sesshomaru, however, felt no ill effects, yet again, while around the pulsing power radiating in short waves.

The sight of Azuela hovering over her mate's body reminded the inu of the species his old friends were. Nekko also believed in pack, though their care for a mate was more intense than an inu who could mate multiple females if wanted. Swiftly his feet carried him to block the miko, protecting her from the female, whose baser instincts wouldn't recognize friend from foe in the current state.

"Kagome," he began slowly.

His eyes reached dead, lifeless orbs. A dull, flat shade of pale grey-like blue was all that remained of the vibrant sapphires he knew well. Any movement made by the human was slow, yet certain. It was as if something possessed the woman, taking control over her body, and spiritual power.

"Out of the way," an equally flat tone rose from Kagome's throat.

With his own need to protect the female he saw as pack rising each second; his control over his calm appearance began to fade.

"She won't let you near; it's a pointless suicide if you attempt to get closer. You're no match for her."

A soft smirk barely made an appearance, though it was oddly emotionless. "I'll be the judge of that," a statement made out of pure confidence, "Out of the way, or he will die."

Torn between protecting pack and saving a friend was a difficult position to be in, especially since he believed there was little the woman could do as an untrained miko. Yet the state she was in made him want to believe her words. Banerod was one of the few he trusted, though he commonly joked that the old timer was never to be trusted. Seeing him motionless, when only moments ago he had been stalking and causing trouble, was painful to say the least.

"What can you do?" he demanded, the answer to the question would decide his position on the matter.

"Draw out the poison," she replied without a moment's hesitation, "Now move, your stubbornness is wasting precious time."

One hesitate step, followed by another, left only one final obstacle in the miko's way.

A growl evoked no emotion from the form. A positive thing, since many would have shown fear before a protective nekko. Standing a mere foot away from her goal, Kagome patiently waited as the female growled again. Not expecting the same impassive response, a third warning cut through the small space.

"_Who do you think you are? What so you want?_"

Sesshomaru and any other canine or feline could clearly understand the ancient language, but human hearing couldn't pick up on the frequency, and few youkai knew the nekko spoke.

"Let me help," the miko replied.

The chance of such a response was very probable, considering Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was listening to silence. It wasn't like the miko could understand that she practically answered the questioned posed.

"_Go away!_"

"Please, just let me help."

The reiterated statement would be a reasonable answer if the miko was hearing nothing from the female youkai. Obviously she was trying to pick out what the stance over the male's body meant, and point out that she meant to harm.

"_A pathetic human like you can do nothing. Leave before I shed your blood and let it glisten upon the floor._"

"I can't stand by and watch a friend in need. Kill me if you must, death doesn't scare me, but do so after your mate is safe."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed for a slight second. _How is it possible she can understand this language,_ he pondered as he refocused on the two females.

Azuela looked from her dying mate to the stubborn human priestess in deep contemplation. A hand stroke a cheek tenderly, faint tears running away from the sorrowed eyes.

"_If he dies, so do you,_" her reply came at last.

A short nod of agreement was the only answer, as the distance was close and Kagome kneeled next to the fallen male. Hands rose to level in front of the small form, roaming within the air above the motionless body. A faint glow of eternal pink began to arrange itself around the slender fingers and cascade from the delicate hands to the chest below. Worry ransacked the other female, yet she didn't interrupt the possibly deadly process.

Fascinated, dozens of eyes fixated themselves upon the miko and her current task. Not a sound was made as the observations continued. A pin dropping from miles away would have been heard, without much effort.

At long last a sigh wrapped around a breath and the tension in the woman's body relaxed. The clouded orbs settled upon the patient and appeared to wait. After a moment a twitch of muscle along the eyes proved the male was attempting to wake up from his forceful slumber. As lids fluttered open slowly the miko, still in her trance, stood and moved to the side.

Azuela instantly lunged against her mate to hear his whispered words. He apologized before allowing sleep to overcome him once again. Few paid any attention to the miko who wavered on her feet. Sesshomaru took one glance at his friend before averting his gaze to Kagome.

Instantly, it was realized what would happen next. Actions of the body appeared to be unconscious, more of an unaware control over her power, which meant that no force was harness to keep energy for personal use. So it was only natural that the sagging signs of exhaustion would lead to fainting. Sesshomaru sprung from his position and caught the miko before she connected with the marble floor. Many continued to stare; waiting to see what would happen since it was obvious the task was now complete on Kagome's part. Though their concern wasn't for the human as much as it was for the youkai couple. Keen senses could hear the improving heartbeats growing stronger, the weight from the lungs allowed breathing to become less laboured. Overall, Sesshomaru could stay that the miko surprised many that night, not only by surviving, but also from doing the unthinkable.

Drawing out poison wasn't an easy task for a healer. Many things could go wrong. Identifying the toxin, and then finding the right amount of antidote was a tricky, complicated task. In the woman's case, things were far from over. Taking the poison into her own body to purify meant that she would be affected by the side effects until the last of it was neutralized. It was possible the toxic chemical racing through his system would help, yet it was completely possible he would make it worse. Without knowing which deadly liquid course through her veins, there was nothing he could do but wait out the long night.

"Azuela, allow Genu to bring Banerod to your room. With a bit more rest, away from prying eyes, he should be fine. I shall check in on you at a later time this evening."

Able to comprehend her mate was out of danger, she followed the inu's instructions. Though her gaze never left the unconscious male, and she snapped about one thing or another as the younger youkai began the process of delivering Banerod to his room.

With the main attraction of entertainment gone, attention was fixated upon the miko in his arms. Not wishing to spend any more time than needed at the social function, he used the excuse of caring for his 'future mate' as a legitimate reason to depart. For once the elders didn't attempt to persuade him as Sesshomaru turned to the main doors and headed to the car that would take him and Kagome back to the hotel.

xXx

"What?" the lethal growl whipped across the distance. "Then fix it. I don't give a damn what you do just get me that jewel."

"Don't kill the girl though," another sneered, walking out of the shadows. "I still have yet to taste her… I want her as my toy, for all the trouble she's caused my family."

"Masters, it would appear that so long as the two are together, the bond will strengthen. I can't break it until one or the other is dead. Killing the girl would be so much easier than the male," the female began, hoping the things she said and would say wouldn't be the death of her.

"How is it they met if they can't remember their past? Have you done something wrong witch?"

"Naraku, why don't we give her the benefit of the doubt? It's possible that she couldn't predict how strong the two were, we are talking about the force of an inu. Besides we can still play with the cupcake… we have something she's bound to come sacrifice herself for."

The chuckle echoed off the walls, reaching the ears of a boy huddling in the corner. Exposed skin was covered in dirt, the clothes nothing more than tatters, dry blood spoke of an obvious struggle, and chains weighted down the small frame. His eyes darted angrily to the male, before spitting in the direction of his feet in disrespect. A quick yank brought the young male's face to the ground, and a swift kick reminded him of the position, or rather lack of position, he was in.

"Hush now; your _mommy _will be very upset if I have to punish you for being bad."

xXx

"Diasuke!" the hoarse voice rang through the empty halls. "Where the hell are you?" she muttered, before continuing to grumble under her breathe. She stalked forward , alert for her prey, "Diasuke!... Dia—!"

"Hush old hag, I hear you," the man in question spoke from behind. "What do you want?"

"Telephone call. Lord Sesshomaru says it's urgent."

"I'll take it in his study, I'm sure he won't mind," he cheerfully chirped.

Shaking of a head went unnoticed as each went their own way. Curiosity usually had the best of her, but Kaede was certain she would learn about whatever it was that cause her lord's concern later.

Within the walls of the secure study, Diasuke settled in the large leather chair behind the desk and retrieve the phone from its cradle.

"Diasuke here," he announced probably more chipper than required.

"_Get out of my chair_," the inu demanded immediately.

Not surprised about the inu's possessiveness for his property, or that he could guess where he was, Diasuke shrugged and continued.

"Are you enjoying your vacation? How's the little miko?"

Sesshomaru growled, and Diasuke knew it was out of instinct to make sure no one entered his domain with the intent of taking over his territory. Although logically the inu was aware that he had no ill intention, Sesshomaru's instincts didn't run on logic.

"Okay, I get it… I'm moving," he said, while shuffling across the room to sit on a chair by a book shelve. "Now then, why are you calling? It's late there isn't it?"

"_Banerod was poisoned. Symptoms include, heavy breathing, low blood pressure, pale skin, darkening veins. What toxin causes these side effects for a nekko?"_

"Hm, that's hard to say," he began, "Can you estimate consumption time?"

"_No._"

"Did the symptoms emerge quickly, or a little at a time?" Daisuke wondered how it was the inu could always remain calm. He himself grew anxious to know exactly what was going on, however, he knew he would be of little help since he was not there.

"_He complained about feeling hot a few minutes before his collapse._"

"I can't be certain but my best guess would be Ininth, though I hope I am wrong because he will die in minutes without an antidote."

"_Kagome drew out the poison, it saved his life, however she has remained unconscious for fourteen hours. What are her chances of survival?_"

Holding back the chuckle, Diasuke made note to tell the old hag about the way Sesshomaru was now showing an even more protective side with the human woman. As much as he was happy about the change, there was something he had to bring up, as a reminder that he hated to give.

"Sesshomaru, don't get too close. You're the one who told me she is unable to bare pups. If that's the case it would be best to keep your distance."

"_What are the chances of the Kagome's survival?_" he reiterated with a snarl.

"As a human? Slim to none. As a miko? Reasonable. The Ininth is a poison from a youkai beetle that precedes it only during the blood moon. Being part of a youkai it can be purified with your reiki, therefore it is only a matter of time and energy that stands in her way. Time depends on how powerful and experienced she is, and how strong the toxin. Her energy will deplete with every passing second, once it hits minimum, she won't be able to maintain her body's needs."

The phone clicked on the other end as the inu hung up, seeking nothing more from the kitsune.

"Well, this shall be interesting. He didn't even get me a chance to let him know what I found out for him."

Shrugging, Diasuke left the room. A grumbling stomach was hard to work with, so he headed towards the kitchen with a hope he would find the nagging woman and be able to apologize enough for a good cooked meal.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	15. Letter Fifteen: Unravelling Plans

Before I begin there was a review left recently commenting on chapter seven. I bothered me a bit and I thought that I would answer. Anyone who would like to understand why I choose to let Kagome live with Sesshomaru even when she knew someone was after her, I entice you to read this review response paragraph two. For those who have also questioned Kagome's original school schedule, please read paragraph three. Otherwise you may continue with the story following the disclaimer.

_To the anonymous reviewer for chapter 7 – First of all I would like to say that I appreciate your opinions. With that being said, I would like to say that if you are going to critic work wouldn't it be best to leave a name. I have to say that it is rather cowardly to remain anonymous. However it is not my intention of picking a fight with you especially since I have no option to send this to you in a private message. I would also like to congratulate you because most would live only a couple of words and you did linger long enough to explain what bothered you. _

_Now I would like to point out that I don't believe the story is unbelievable. You point out Kagome's living choices…1. An emotional person going through a stressful period, you can guarantee that they will not think straight. 2. If a person has nowhere else to go, even if it isn't the best decision, then they are likely to take whatever opportunity that is placed in front of them. Therefore Kagome, emotional because of the attack on her home and left in a corner with no place to go, takes up the offer Sesshomaru has given her, in an irrational state of mind. _

_The next point you make is her schedule. I am a full time student, I have a full time job that is currently running overtime every day and I manage to care for my younger brother… it is hard and stressful and completely exhausting… however I have been able to manage. I believe I stated that Kagome's schooling was only on the weekend so it wouldn't be hard to have work during the week. And yes I do have time every once in a while for friends. _

_The last point you make is Kagome's back bone. I did say it would come, but not right away. If you gave the story some more time you will see that things will work out. But I find that you are judging too much before giving things a chance. _

Anyway, I won't keep everyone any longer. Please enjoy this update.

Thanks so much to Naraku's Servant and Saholia for bet'ing this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Letter Fifteen: Unravelling Plans

A blank canvas was given a splash of red. A fine brush carried the crimson pigments from one side to the other before blending a second colour into the mixture. One vibrant streak after another was added to the creation. The doe eyes concentrated fiercely on the imaginative design forming. But a soft sigh broke through the focus and the head turned to the side.

"Jaken," Rin half smiled, "Are you here to see daddy?"

The imp shuffled into the room slowly, his head down in thought about the next task to come.

"You should be studying, not playing around with that messy mud."

"It's not mud," the small child gave an impressive growl, "It's call paint, and Kagome loves my pictures. So I am making a special one so Kagome will get better sooner."

The toad opened his mouth, about to make a remark involving the pathetic, pointlessness of such a thing, but shut up on his own free will instead. Although he constantly gave the child a hard time, he was certain his lord had picked up the front. After all, a few centuries working with Sesshomaru meant his stoic outer appearance was bound to rub off. But the toad could see the way the young girl sighed, and the worried look tracing around her eyes as she stared at the door leading to her father's chambers.

"Jaken, Kagome… won't…" his youkai senses picked up the hesitant whispered words, "die… will she?"

Gulping at the way Rin put him on the spot; Jaken cleared his features and debated on the truth or a lie. Instead, a long silence fell over the room. The imp stared at the floor, and Rin gazed through her painting.

"Can you ask daddy something for me?" she broke the silence first.

Jaken gave a short nod.

"Tell him I want him to save Kagome. I don't want her to die. Please, I… don't want to be alone again," she cried, the tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose another family."

Her usual cheerful front gave most people the sense that she was just a typical child. But Jaken knew that she used the happy smiles to hide behind, sort of like a copy cat mask of her adopted father. Her past, completely forgotten, haunted the young girl, and he knew that Rin always held a fear of being unwanted. Slowly he stepped forward, inching closer to the crying child, and his small arms reached around her, giving her a hug, something he had never thought he'd do before.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't think of something proper to say, so the room filled with the soft sobs and light hiccups of Rin. But his thoughts lingered on his lord. For three days he had locked himself away, in the room with the miko. Jaken was allowed to come bring food and water, but no one else entered the chambers. Of course, that was unusual behaviour for Sesshomaru. However, it proved that the inu lord had some attachment to the woman, even if he didn't realize what it was yet. For that reason he doubted he would have to relay the message from Rin, except, he thought, perhaps if only to boost the speed of his lord's inevitable actions.

"Rin, would you like for me to fetch Mizi? I suppose you both could go to the beach after I'm finished here."

"No," she mumbled, "I'm just going to go to my room." Prying away from his grasp, Rin stood and almost dragged herself in the direction of her room. "See you in the morning."

Looking to the balcony door, Jaken took note of the afternoon sun. He wasn't going to enjoy telling his lord that Rin wasn't taking care of herself properly. Too much sleep and not enough food wasn't acceptable for a young body. There was nothing more he could do though, so he turned on his heel and headed through the first set of double doors leading to the master bed chambers. The short rap was unanswered, so Jaken allowed himself in with his usual tray of broth, raw meat, water, and a strangely green protein drink, made by one of the healers.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken greeted with a bow of his head and carried the tray to the small table along the bedside.

The inu's red eyes snapped to the direction of the open door and growled. Shuffling over as quickly, yet quietly as possible, Jaken shut the door and returned to table.

"Shizura says it is vital you feed yourself as well," Jaken mumbled when he noticed his previous plate of choice meat for the inu lord was untouched. "It wouldn't be helpful if you withered away to nothing as well."

A growl was the imp's response.

While looking around the room, Jaken shifted from one foot to the other nervously. The light was shut out by thick black curtains blanketing the room. The cool air didn't help the sweating miko, wrapped in a few thick blankets. Sesshomaru posted beside her, this afternoon he was sitting in a chair beside the bed, but it was too surprising to the toad anymore to see the inu resting against the head board with the miko in his lap.

"Rin is sleeping again my lord; she went to bed without eating anything. She's asked to relay a message to you," he paused for a moment to think about the words to come. "She says she wants you to do whatever you can to save Kagome."

A light rumbling confirmed that Sesshomaru heard the request.

Jaken gathered the previous tray of dirty dishes. "I will see you tonight," he stated before heading out of the door.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was grateful the imp left. He had been debating with himself about his next course of action. He wanted to give some of his power to the miko, but that meant binding her to him through one of his marks.

Property.

It wasn't something the woman he knew enjoyed. Now a little more aware of her past, he understood why she wanted to be a free woman. But this brought him to another thought.

Life.

Surely she would rather live than worry about a small position they could overlook. Though she would be his until she died, he could give her a simple breeder mark. Of course with her inability to produce offspring she would be aware that her position would be rather useless, and she could simply continue to carry out her usual daily activities, which would be expected of her as a breeder. And she would benefit from the system in many ways. The first of many was…

Protection.

Instincts and traditions meant no harm would come to his breeder; Sesshomaru would be able to feel when she was in danger. The current situation she was in meant it was ideal for him to know where she was and sense when she felt threatened.

But he didn't know if he was in his right mind. Of course, he further believed this because he never second guessed himself. That being said, he pondered about the last time the blood moon had affected his inner beast. As a pup he had yet to learn how to ignore the cravings, but now in tune with the power that begged for control, Sesshomaru never needed to worry like he did when he was younger.

However, something had to be drawing him in towards the human woman. It was plausible in his mind that he was naturally drawing close to Kagome. So the only thing he could blame was the blood moon, which was the usual time females became fertile and males tempted to impregnate them.

_Kagome, you perplex me. You are an enigma that is not needed, yet I am unable to toss you to the side. Perhaps my curiosity to know more drives me to such lengths. _

Sesshomaru transferred his weight from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed. His chest hovered over the miko's, as his eyes scanned the pale face. He looked for any sign of movement, or anything that might suggest his decision was the wrong one.

Regret.

It was the thing he hoped to avoid. He didn't want to feel disappointed because of his decision. But more importantly he didn't want the woman to grieve over his choice. Rin was another worry to him. In doing nothing, his young daughter would mourn. And he did not handle her sorrows well. Something about the young girl crying ruffled his fur, so to speak.

Feeling that he hesitated long enough, Sesshomaru moved to straddle the slumbering woman's hips. He had yet to remove the evening gown, fearing what the result might be if she learnt of him changing her. But he was willing to face the consequences now that it was a matter of life or death.

A hand tucked behind her, grasping the material pinned with hidden buttons down her back. But as much as he had yearned to taste her, he didn't like the thought of taking advantage of her. He thought of nothing but soft skin, exposed and vulnerable to his touches. The supple breasts were free to view, yet he saw things with blind eyes as he focused on what he had to do. The bare torso heaved with labored breaths, the poison working deep within her system and draining her life force. The weakening aura put up no fight as he pressed a flat palm upon her chest. But before he could send forth his jyaki something flared against him.

Removing his hand Sesshomaru watched in fascination as familiar silver and blue streaks flourished along the valley of her breasts before continuing over the top of the supple mounds and upwards, towards her collar. Golden eyes targeted the midnight crescent moon nestled between silver curves hidden in her cleavage.

Utterly confused he moved to his knees and stared at the half naked woman. The weight of her breasts shifted as she moaned softly. The sound was a call, a cry out for help, one made for the being would was meant to protect her from harm. Her mate.

But Sesshomaru fought the desire to warm the miko, his mind instead trying to understand the meaning of the new occurrence.

_I have never bedded the miko, so how is it she bares this mark?_

xXx

"Perhaps if you stuttered less you would be able to tell me what it is you need to say."

"At the gala, the one you were banned from," a growled warning echoed from the leather chair in front of the fire, "Sesshomaru announced his intentions of taking the miko as a mate."

"Is that possible?" a third man intervened. He idly gave the heavy, linked chain in his hands, a tug. "Cupcake is too stubborn to accept a male in her life. Even if she has known him in a past life."

"You idiot," Naraku cooed, "If Sesshomaru begins the process of marking her in any way, the concealing spell casted over her mark will vanish and she will be able to feed of his power and regain all her power and strength that she lost when we severed their ties."

"Sesshomaru's too proud to take a human to his bed, he was probably bluffing," the female smirked.

"Cupcake has a way of winning over souls. She gained the trust of the hanyou… I had only hoped that it would take more time for her to get to the full inu. I so wanted to play with her. However, I suppose it's too late for that," the chain was tugged roughly during the pause, forcing a small form to lay flat on the ground.

Crimson eyes locked with the black soulless orbs worried for her health with the new change of events. "You disappoint me Zenia, I wanted her alive, she had a role to play in my plan. However, with things so close to complete I can't risk the chance that they will become aware of their past. Kill her, use any means necessary, but bring her dead body to me."

"As you wish," she mumbled, saying nothing about the play already in action, as she bowed.

xXx

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, Daisuke had to run out. He mumbled about it being important, a lead or something he had to look into. In his haste, he forgot his cell phone. But if ye want I can get him to call when he gets back_._"

As the elder finished, the phone clicked and she was left with dead air as company. It was strange for the lord of the house to call, not once but twice. It peaked her interest and curiosity more than ever. Daisuke was unusually quiet and the silence bothered her because he was usually a very outgoing and talkative youkai. Leaving the house was common, but staying out all night was not.

But Kaede knew better and refused to quench her inquisitiveness by interfering. If she could help they would come to her and if she couldn't, they would force her out of the way. Humans couldn't play much of a role in a youkai society though.

Replacing the phone on the hook, Kaede headed to the kitchen. Her head ached in a dull throb, warning of a migraine that would certainly take her away from her daily task. With a sigh, the older woman decided to go for a nap, hoping she would be able to relieve the pain before it occurred.

Once her head hit the pillow her eyes closed and she fell asleep, much sooner than anticipated.

_"Kaede!" _

_Thunder boomed over head, a streak of lightening lit up the area, showing the flash of a slender figure, following the well used trail, rushing towards her. The long grass of the meadow clung to the drenched kimono, the mixture of mud she ran through clumped around her feet, stray strands of black hair hugged her face. _

_"Kaede! He's back. He's not dead. He didn't die. Kaede what do we do now? How do we defeat him?" Hands fisted into her miko robes. The woman before her huffed tilted her head to the ground, her hair falling to each side of her face in the process. "I don't know enough… teach me more. I need to learn more powerful spells."_

_"Hush child, where is you alpha? You shouldn't run from you mate," she cooed softly. _

_"But I can't live in peace with my mate and child if I know he's still around. Please, you must know of a way to overpower him."_

_"There may be a way. The miko in my village told me of a legend. A powerful youkai, who is unaffected by a miko's purity, should be able to fuse his energy to her. The bond would give them the strength to overcome any obstacle."_

_A hesitated pause was followed with a small whisper, "Sesshomaru isn't affected by my reiki… would you be able to show him how to fuse our power together."_

_Laughter echoed through the surroundings as the figure in the shadows stepped from his shelter into the raging storm. A blast caught Kaede off guard, pinning her to the closest tree to watch as the lone woman battled the evil hanyou. _

_"Kagome! Behind you!" the old woman shouted when a third form entered the clearing. _

Sitting up in bed Kaede shook her head. The vivid dream replayed in her mind, trying to understand the meaning of the scene. For some reason she knew what happened next.

_A crash of the sky matched the strike upon the miko's head. The young woman fell unconscious to the ground, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. _

_"I trust you will take care of things here. See you in a couple hundred years," the third man stated to the chuckling hanyou._

_"Indeed."_

_The hanyou left her, turning back into the wooded area he came and allowing the human male to cart off the younger miko. Kaede struggled, crying out for help in the pouring rain, hoping to be heard over the loud clashes of thunder. At one point she was about ready to give up, allow death to take her as soon as possible, rather than suffer. But a short time later she looked up. Golden eyes scowled as the inu swiped at the miasma holding her to the tree. _

_"Where is Kagome?" he growled._

_"Gone; kidnapped by one of Naraku's acquaintances." Kaede pointed to the direction of the bone eater's well. "He headed that way. It sounded like he knew about the well."_

_Before she could say another word, Sesshomaru left, following whatever trail he could track in the heavy rain. _

It confused Kaede, she had never had such a dream before. She couldn't explain it. But something about them seemed familiar.

_Forgotten memories? _She pondered, _but that's not possible. It looked like that took place hundreds of years ago. No, it had to be a strange dream. _Yet the feeling of familiarity would go away after her thoughts. She rose, more tired than before, head pounding, and a voice urgently calling her name somewhere down the hall.

"Kaede!"

Grumbling, she made her way to the bedroom door and pulled it open, light from the high afternoon sun flooded the dark room.

"Stop being so loud," she grumbled, her eyes flinched at the brightness of the hall. "What do you want?"

"Come with me," Daisuke replied. "Hurry, we have to hurry, there's not much time."

"Where are we going?"

"Just hurry up old hag, or I will leave you behind."

Kaede turned back to her room; her flat heel shoes were tucked just under the bed. She slipped them on and returned to the hall to find Daisuke was nearly on the other side.

"You're wasting time. We have to get there before they do."

"What? Who? Where are we going?" she questioned. "Daisuke you better stop and tell me what's going on."

"I'll let you know on the way," he growled, not allowing her a chance to stop as they headed towards the front door. "Come on woman, you're too slow," he grumbled as the key to the house was pulled from his pocket. The car was running, waiting for them a few feet away.

"Well not all of us are youkai," she commented, allowing Daisuke to lock the door behind her.

Getting in the car, she only had to wait a few seconds before the youkai clambered in as well.

"To the airport."

"What?" she hissed. "No way, I don't like flying. Let me out."

"Too late, we don't have time to stop."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	16. Letter Sixteen: Bringing Up the Past

I must thank Saholia for bet'ing this chapter. I am very grateful for the help.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

* * *

**Letter Sixteen: Bringing up the Past**

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled through the phone, "Locate Daisuke."

"_Yes milord, of course,_" he answered, not even questioning the fact that they were on different continents making it a more difficult task.

The inu hung up and peered at the woman, the mark hadn't changed. But his mind had. Thoughts were chaos, between remembering brief moments, to wondering what had happened and what would come to pass. No one was answering at the mansion, meaning no one was home, and he was in no position to leave and find out where they went. But there was something that calmed him even in this tense moment.

"Kagome," her name whispering off his lips. "I've found you."

xXx

"Naraku, look… the sand is glowing."

The small bowl holding the precious blue sand was indeed radiating a pink mist. The crimson eyes narrowed as the light increased.

"What does it mean?"

The aura around the bowl burst in a small wave, before retreating causing it to break. Each grain poured across the table, spilling like a fountain to the floor.

"The spell is broken," he stated, more calmly then the other male would have thought possible.

"The witch…?"

"Failed us," Naraku paused, "We have to make a move before they recollect all their memories of the past."

"How long do we have?"

The spider refused to answer. Instead he pulled his phone from his inner coat pocket and made one of many calls.

xXx

"_Souta," Kagome called out softly, "Souta… are you there?"_

"_Here," he came from the shadows._

"_He's coming, will you be alright here?"_

"_I've got somewhere to stay, don't worry. Go, you're needed in the past right? You still have to defeat Naraku," he mumbled, nervously looking around to see if anyone was around._

"_I will come back once I finish my task."_

"_Don't… don't ever come back. He doesn't bother me as much as you. You'll be safer in the past. Never come back nee-chan." Without another word the young male wrapped his arms around his sister. "Goodbye." He let her go and ran in the other direction. _

_A crash from across the yard startled her, but she realized it was Souta's way of protecting her, creating a distraction in the opposite area of the well. She decided that she would think more clearly if she wasn't worrying about being chased. _

_Her stepfather didn't know about her power, and though they had no affect on humans, she had learned to manipulate her surroundings. As he tore at her clothes, she reached out for a natural object of wood. The dresser answered her call and she slowly moved it, allowing it to collapse on his legs, pinning the male. It gave her time to run. _

_With nothing in her possession, other than a few shards, she headed to the well. Her only sigh of relief came when she felt the pull of the blue rip in time tug her to the other side. Bare feet touched the dew covered grass. But she didn't stop to admire the well known scenery. The deer trail leading away from the old well brought her to Inuyasha's forest. All movements stopped when the grand Tree of Ages came into view. _

_It was here she told Inuyasha she couldn't love him the way he wanted anymore. It was here she had been avoiding for months. It was here she was drawn to, now more than ever. And it was here that **he** found her. _

_She didn't catch on to her tears until he brushed them away from her cheek. In that same tender caress she realized he had learned to see her as more than an object. The fury and pain in his eyes reminded the woman of her current state. Old bandages dangled from her feet and hands. Her flimsy shirt was nothing more than a few strips of material tied around the tattered remains of her bra, in hopes of saving some of her dignity. _

_The whisper of her name carried on the light breeze to her ear brought out an unladylike whimper before she fell to the ground. The inu lord immediately covered her, pulling her frail form into the strength of his arms. _

_The silence brought about her older memories and the feelings she tried to hide. The emotions she lied to herself about, but could no longer keep hidden. Moreover, she remembered the pain she caused in their last meeting. _

"_**I can't stay here with you," she whispered.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**There's someone else I have to protect," her voice hitched. "I'm sorry."**_

"_**I won't allow you to return to that time. You belong with me."**_

"_**Why do you want me here? Why… you never answered me before, can you answer me now?"**_

"_**The bond between us is strong. I wish to make it stronger. Become my mate and live here at the palace. No one will ever harm you again. You'll be safe here and when the time comes you may bring your brother here as well."**_

"_**But… why? Why me?"**_

_**The breeze gave leaves and petals the ability to dance in circles around the two forms. One standing amongst the trees and the other sitting amongst the tall flowers. **_

"_**I don't know," he commented.**_

"_**Then when you do I will answer you."**_

"_**I need more time."**_

"_**I don't have any more time."**_

"_**Kagome," he growled in a low tone of anger.**_

"_**I'm sorry I have to go. I can't stay here."**_

_It had all happened just before her return home. Due to her mother's remarriage Kagome was unable to travel back as much. Slowly the trips began to grow shorter and further apart, until they stopped altogether. What felt like decades ago was no more than a year. She had been gone a year. Yet here he was like it was only yesterday. Only this time…_

"_Don't leave. Stay with me," he whispered in her ear, still cradling her in his arms. "This Sesshomaru has learned that he needs you, as more than just a companion."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because youkai…" he hesitated, Kagome thought perhaps he would remain silent, but he finally spoke up before she could press him to continue. "Youkai can fall in love as well. This Sesshomaru has found that it is not the weakness many claim it to be."_

"_Do you love me?" she asked softly. _

"_If the answer is yes will you stay here?"_

"_If it's the truth," she replied._

_A few seconds felt like forever before the inu cleared his throat._

"_This Sessho… I," he stopped and corrected his mistake, "I love you, Kagome."_

_She believed him. It was hard for him to admit the emotions she saw in his actions, and she was grateful that he allowed the brick walls to fall long enough to show her that he did indeed love her. For that reason she didn't hesitate to accept the invitation, knowing already what it implied._

"_Then, I will stay with you."_

"_As my mate?"_

"_Yes."_

"_This Sesshomaru will claim you now," he growled and nuzzled her neck._

"_Now?"_

"_Yes, before you leave this time again. That way you will always make your way back to me, no matter how far apart we are. Time and distance cannot stand between an inu and his mate."_

"Sesshomaru," she whispered.

Golden eyes snapped towards the figure so fragile looking in the large bed. The small frame shuttered beneath the thick blanket, though the inu noted there were no other signs she was cold. Kagome whimpered in her sleep but Sesshomaru maintained the distance he had placed between them. At the foot of the bed a single chair was placed facing the bed and its occupant. He was trying to make sense of the situation but the jumble of thoughts of what appeared to be of the past came in small flickers.

_An arm snaked around his prey, her body taken off the ground to stand so he could rid her of the tattered remains. His eyes closed in on the white gauze wrapping around her hand and wrist. Carefully, he tore away the material, before Kagome could withdraw from his concern touch. _

_Pale skin covered in small droplets of blood caught the attention of his golden gaze. Red rimmed his irises as he flipped the hand and stared closely at the damage. He quickly expressed his distaste through a growl before questioning what had happened._

"_I fell. Clumsy me."_

"_Do not lie to me, as your mate I have a right to know how you obtained these injuries."_

"_What can you do about it?"_

"_Kill the one who thought to touch you. Take pleasure in returning the pain caused when these marks were given."_

"_It doesn't matter, he's not in this time anyway."_

"_Then I will wait to seek revenge in the future," he growled possessively. _

_His determination to bring revenge wasn't something Kagome felt like trying to argue, so she remained quiet. A tongue darted between the inu`s thin lips to lick each of the small wounds. Because his body held deadly toxins his saliva contained healing bacteria, effective on both youkai and humans. Unfortunately, the small speckles dotting her hand didn't vanish. He gave a low angry rumble before forcing the lowered head to look up at him. _

"_What happened?" He wanted to know why she wasn`t healing._

"_It was nothing. An accident. My fault."_

_Unable to think of what else he could do, Sesshomaru decided he would take the desperate measures of scaring the incident from her lips. His hand crawled to her neck, a sharp claw tracing across her throat. His other hand pulled her across the short distance to the Tree of Ages. Her back hit the bark roughly but she didn't show a sign of fear. _

"_This Sesshomaru will give you one more chance to explain what happened or…"_

"_Or what?" she hissed, unwanted tears falling down her cheeks. "You'll hit me? Kill me? Molest me? Go ahead, I get those threats daily in my life. They don't scare me. You don't scare me."_

_A deep ache hit his gut and he realized he was doing things wrong. She was human, in her eyes she was doing nothing wrong by hiding her tale from him. She was just trying to move on without the horrible memories. Though his youkai heritage begged for the information in order to make things right, he knew he would have to wait until she was ready to tell him. _

_He released her from the tight hold and pulled her against him, holding her tenderly to show her his apologies. It seemed the silly woman still had her forgiving nature as she tucked her head against his chest to feel the warmth he gave off. _

"_Sesshomaru, I'm so tired of all __this__. I just want to live in freedom, chose to do the things I want when I want to do them. Please, let's forget the past. I want to live from this moment onwards," she replied following after moment. "Starting with… becoming your mate."_

The inu buckled over in his chair, the pain of his chest suddenly hitting him one wave at a time. The mark of his mate carved on his chest remained an angry red as Sesshomaru's growls reverberated off the walls. His claws dug into the skin on his chest as he finally realized the cause of the sudden outburst. He was unfaithful to his mate. Though he had no recollections of her, he had slept with another woman while mated to Kagome. Her own mark would fade with his adulterous acts. He managed to make his way to the side of the bed and pull the blanket and sheet to expose her chest. Sure enough the beautiful delicate curves were slowly begin to fade, matching the wave after wave of pain he felt.

His stomach turned at the thought of losing the connection with her. His heart plummeted as he realized that he was going to lose her. Though his memories were incomplete, the desire for the woman was already making itself known. He didn't like the idea of being mated, yet only moments ago he had thought of making her his breeder. Mate was just one step higher.

With only some things making sense, he tried to debate the best course of action to take. Sesshomaru's shifting memories picked up on something he remembered from the last time he had taken her out.

"_I can't have children."_

He looked at the woman laying still upon the bed. Her chest heaving a little more, the bare breasts rising and falling with each breath.

_The bitch of an inu becomes immune to all other male's seed. _

Sesshomaru leaned over the woman, his tongue moved gently across the fading mark. His possessive movement was stalled before he redirected his attention to the miko's mouth. The light caress of his lips didn't wake her, but he could hear her body beginning to stir, responding to him.

"_After I take you, you can never bring another to your bed," he whispered._

"_What about you?"_

"_Only you will have the honour of pleasuring this Sesshomaru."_

_His mouth sealed against hers, their tongues clashing together. Her actions were shy, innocent, uncertain, while he proudly showed his dominance and experience. _

The pain in his chest died down the closer he was to the woman. He straddled her hips, a hand on each side of her shoulders as he thought about his next move. In his society, there was no such thing as rape, but he wasn't sure how the miko would view his actions. It had been a long time since he had ever been so willing during a blood moon. His own desire was undeniable, the lust through his veins couldn't be ignored, and the direction they lead him in wasn't something he wanted to stop.

_If our bond is made strong again I could save you,_ he thought. His facial features hid the next wave of pain, but his concentration was wavering. Selfishness was something he had grown use to. He got what he wanted when he wanted it. So holding back wasn't usually an option for him. This time however, it was important to think things through. He wanted the miko's approval, and he didn't know what to expect if he pushed her too hard.

"_If I mate with you, will you have to watch me grow old and die?" Kagome asked as soon as he pulled away from her to give her air._

"_No, so long as I live, your life will lengthen. If I die the spell will break and you will begin to age once again."_

"_Good, I don't want to cause you any pain."_

_Sesshomaru smirked, his eyes twinkling with his usual hidden emotions. "Pain can be a good thing when used in the right dose." _

_To prove his point, the inu ripped away the tattered material, baring her plump breasts to his eyes. His tongue flickered over one nipple before it was pulled into his mouth and his fangs playfully bit the sensitive nub. _

_Kagome threw her head back, the moan rolling up her throat as he roughly treated her breast to the pleasure of his touch. Her mind was blank when he rolled the tits between his fingers and created a trail of wet kisses between her breasts and down past her navel. A shudder rushed up her spine when the claws pricked her skin and caressed the delicate flesh. Her hands clung to the inu, crawling down her body, her faint, light headed mood made it difficult to stand and she stumbled when a leg was pulled up and over his shoulder. _

"_Sesshomaru," she began to plead, "I can't… I'm going to…"_

_Unsteady, the miko began to fall to the ground, but the inu caught her and carefully placed her upon the soft grass of the clearing._

"_You're very sensitive," he grumbled, "You already smell so delicious."_

"Kagome," he huskily whispered in the woman's ear. "I can't let you go yet. I need to know what's going on."

His hands began to trail over her body, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingertips. The constantly flowing thoughts of the past showed that he had spent many nights caressing her. He knew her sensitivities, where she would moan or cry out. How to get her body to respond quickly or torture her slowly. As each memory surface, his mind became confused with what was happening in real life and what had already happened. His body began moving unconsciously, ready to take back what was taken from him so long ago.

With each confident touch, the miko's body responded. Though she was still unconscious, the mind appeared to be slowly waking with the close contact of the powerful aura of its mate. Each gentle caress awoke another memory of the mind and body.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered as his fingers pumped tortuously slow. "I love you."

_Her arched hips were held in place as he continued to sink each digit deeper and deeper into her. One became two and then three until he couldn't handle the feeling of the thick juices coating his fingers and the musky scent of her arousal. He needed her now, desired to touch her for the first time, and make her scream into the night. _

"_Kagome," he growled before nipping her breast and withdrawing her fingers. "Wake up angel. I want to hear your sweet moans."_

A shudder ran through her body as his fingers pressed against her clit and pinched the bundle of nerves drawing circles around it. His fangs grazed the sensitive skin of her tits again as his other hand manipulated the opposite breast. All too soon she was moving her hips to match the angle of his thrusting fingers, mirroring the first time he had taken her as he slowly relived the memories.

The woman turned her head to the side and gave a soft moan. The muscles of her body contracted and released over and over as he brought her closer to her climax. He wanted nothing more than to take her, with each memory it was getting harder to hold back. But he wanted to see those lust filled eyes in real life, so he refused to take her until she woke.

"Sesshomaru, I love you," she whispered in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, showing a sign of waking, but she open them fully.

"_Sesshomaru I love you," she said quietly, as if afraid of what his response would be. "I always have. It hurt so much to be away from you. Forgive me."_

_With one thrust he entered her cavern, tearing away the barrier and turning her into a woman. It was the gift she saved for him and he greedily accepted it. _

"_You are forgiven mate," he replied as he stilled to give her a chance to adjust, "Just remember I will never allow you to leave my side again."_

The inu watched the woman writhe beneath him. Her responses didn't seem on time to the movements of his hands or tongue, but one with the memory he was playing in his mind. It made him wonder if she too was reliving their past in her dreams.

"I promise," she whispered on cue. "Please Sesshomaru… harder."

Eyes snapped open suddenly. The azure orbs looked confused for a moment as he paused in mid stroke. Lifting his fingers away from sacred passage, he licked them clean. Her gazed followed each slow motion and a well known blush crept over her cheeks. The climax of her body sent her aura to rekindle with his own giving her enough energy to once again join the conscious world.

Sesshomaru waited to see what the woman would say. He was aware that she would probably think it all a dream. He was a little wary as she moved to a sitting position, ignoring the fact that she was wearing nothing now. Just as he was about to assume the worst, the miko grasped the belt at his waist and unbuckled it. Her hands were immediately wandering under his pants and tugging at his stiff member.

"Sesshomaru… I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to forget you or my promise. Forgive me."

His desire to sink his cock in her tight passage her was too much to handle and led to pulling Kagome away from him and pushing her to the bed. He was between her legs and gliding into her just as the miko made her first cry out. He growled as she attempted to wiggle into another position. A leg was tugged to drape around his waist as he held the other over his shoulder. The woman arched and groaned as he pounded into her and wasted no time bringing her to her orgasm.

Like a pup, he gave in quickly. His seed filled her, reminding him that she had yet to bare him a proper heir. He needed a son. But there was too much uncertainty still drifting and logically the time for her to bare him another pup would be after things had settled down.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so confused. I don't understand. What… what happened to us?"

"I don't know. But I will find out."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	17. Letter Seventeen: Gradual Recollection

I apologize for not loading this sooner, every time I tried it didn't work. As some people may know, from reading Mine, I couldn't update recently because my computer has been gone this pass month. It was so sudden that I couldn't leave any notice to anyone about anything. Anyway, please enjoy this update.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

* * *

Letter Seventeen: Gradual Recollection

Kagome attempted to shift the position of her legs, but a heavy weight held her pinned to the mattress. Something draped across her waist tightened, holding her still and preventing her from moving any further from the warmth engulfing. The kink in her back begged for a new position, but with whatever it was stopping her, Kagome was forced to remain as she was.

As her eyes open she realized that it wasn't something tangling around her but someone. For a moment her memory failed her and she panicked. Of course the wild flare of her aura caused uneasiness in Sesshomaru forcing him to sit up and look around to see what his mate fretted about.

After taking a few moments to realize what happened Kagome rolled over to face her worried mate. The golden eyes glided over her form and she reached up to wrap her arms around him. For some reason she was sorry she had moved, she wanted nothing more that to feel his touch, prove that he was there, and no longer far away.

It was strange, her mind was still confused and she still didn't have all her memories, but she was aware of the life she had and of the one she was recently living and it was almost as if she had been sleeping deep within her body the past few years.

"Kagome is something wrong?"

The woman shook her head and pulled Sesshomaru closer to her. He was obedient, easily manipulating so that he could lay with her, without crushing her with his body mass. The length of silver mane danced over her skin, reminding her of their short time together and the many times she told him how she loved the feel of his hair on her skin.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just didn't realize right away. I guess I have to get use to things again."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, and promptly lowered down to lick the mark across her bare breasts. In an instead Kagome realized what she missed the most and hugged the head closer. She bit back her moan at first, but the inu claimed her nipple between his fangs and promptly bit. The small scream echoed through the room, but she thought nothing of it, completely forgetting about thin walls and wandering feet.

Suddenly the door slammed open and two sets of eyes focused on the little girl that rushed into the room, followed by the kappa that was caring for her that morning.

"Rin," Kagome stated surprised and pulling the blanket to cover her nude form. A blush crawled across her face.

Sesshomaru moved to the other side of the bed, retrieving his pants as if nothing had happened. While Rin looked shocked between the man and the woman on the bed at first, she rapidly turned on her heel and spoke with her back to the new couple.

"I am sorry… please continue," and with that she ran out of the room.

Kagome got up, with the sheet still draped around her and ran after the young child. After turning the corner the woman caught the flash of orange rush across the living room and head into the other bedroom. The door shut but Kagome continued forward and slowly opened the door, helping herself in the room.

"Rin?"

"I'm sorry you can go back with dad. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Rin replied. "I'm glad you are feeling better though Kagome."

The sound of her name cause Kagome to feel quite sad, she didn't like the tone and the distance. In Rin's eyes she was still Kagome, the nanny, the woman who was stealing away her father like all the other women. But Kagome clearly recalled the first memories of Rin, the difficult birth and first time she held and fed her. With a smile to hide the sorrow, Kagome apologized and left the room. She shut the door and turned to find golden eyes staring at her.

"She doesn't remember me yet," she mumbled, wiping away the tears threatening to fall. "But it's fine right. It will come. She'll remember soon right?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward, he pulled her to his chest and gave her the comfort that she sought. He knew this well, he had learnt the lesson from the first time he had witness her cry. She needed someone to lean on at times like this, not that it was very often. Though there was much he need to remember, he was bound and determined to ensure that things returned exactly as they had been before his mate was taken from him.

"It would seem our memories are returning at different rates, our pup still needs time to recall her past life."

"Sesshomaru…"Kagome began slowly, "Hasn't it been five hundred years? Why… Rin's still so small."

"An inu grows as they wish. Until Rin is confident to grow, and take responsibility, she will continue to be in child form. You're her mother, you will teach her that confidence."

Lost in a moment within the confusing thoughts of her mind, Kagome didn't feel the inu the hand on the small of her back, or the way the sheet was taken from her. In next to no time, the woman was dressed in a formal kimono and standing beside of her mate.

"We must return, the council can continue these petty meetings without me."

A glance into the mirror showed that she hadn't changed. Her hair was still the long black ravens, her blue gaze was still independent and resolute. Over the small frame wrapped in silk was still Kagome, just more complete than the life she had been living over the past few years.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know if I feel up to dealing with much. My head is still sort of spinning," Kagome mumbled softly. Another memory distracting her for a moment.

The inu didn't appear to listen and he pulled her to the door. Just outside the doors Jaken awaited orders from his lord and master.

"Jaken, who is this?" Sesshomaru asked dragging Kagome to walk along side of him.

"Kagome?" he replied uneasily, his tone suggesting he was unsure if it was a trick question, "Rin's nanny."

"Hn," Sesshomaru accepted and then headed towards the door leading into the hall. He grabbed a set of keys from a hook before speaking again. "Watch Rin until I return."

"Of course Milord," Jaken answered.

xXx

As soon as she was left alone, Rin bounced onto her bed and smiled with triumph. She keep her happy squeal to herself as she came to realize that at long last she would have a mother. Someone she wanted to teach her the life of a lady. Someone to watch and guide her as she made her own path through the world, helping only when necessary. More importantly it was someone who paid as much attention to Rin as her father. She was happy, beyond happy. Yet something nagged at her.

Something about the depression in Kagome's eyes bugged her. In the back of her mind she had the strangest sense of déjà vu. More than ever Rin wished she could place the moment. The way Rin ran, the way Kagome chased after her, the way Rin pushed her to the side… but this time Kagome didn't press for more.

Positive that she had experienced those moments Rin tried to think about the times she had been upset. It wasn't unusual for Rin to run to her father, she spent more time seeking comfort from him before Kagome came into their life. But each time she rushed into Kagome's arms, the love and warmth engulfed her in acceptance, and that sensation was much like the feelings she was afraid of losing. The familiarity stirred in her heart.

_But why is Kagome sad?_ Rin thought, _Why did she look like she was going to cry?_

Slipping off the bed, the young girl made her way to the door and looked between the crack she made. No one was around, until she noticed Jaken hobbling across the hall to the kitchen.

"Jaken, I'm hungry."

"Well get in here then you stupid girl," the kappa replied without looking her way.

Rin followed, ignoring the slight insult, until they reached the kitchen. It was only then that she thought that perhaps it would be best to leave and let her father and his new mate some time to be alone.

"Jaken, will you take me scuba diving?"

"No, your father specifically asked that I watch you until he returns and you know that I don't like scuba diving," Jaken replied.

It took a moment to realize what Jaken had told her before she realized the suite felt empty. "Where did dad go?" Rin asked out of child-like curiosity.

"He had business to take care of."

"Is Kagome here?"

"No, she went with your father."

The little toad pulled out a bowl from a low cupboard, and a box from another. After they were set at the table he gestured for Rin to take her seat. Rin hadn't had cereal in a long time. Kagome tended to cook for her. And now she found that she was afraid to fall upon old habits.

"I don't want cereal."

"Then what do you want?"

"Pancakes," Rin replied.

"I don't know how to make pancakes."

Her bottom lip was pushed into a pout gesture. Jaken took a moment to watch as her eyes watered before he turned away from her, knowing he would be unable to resist her begging puppy eyes.

"Please Jaken?" she whined to perfection.

The little kappa sighed in defeat and mumbled a fine under his breath. Overjoyed by his acceptance, Rin hopped happily and then pulled the toad into a hug.

"We're going to be a happy family," Rin murmured, unable to hide her excitement.

Jaken did nothing, happy that at long last the small child was back to her normal self and looking to the positive once again. But a nagging thought pulled to the surface of his mind, reminding what he had heard earlier. If Kagome was indeed the woman who birthed the young girl, then he wanted to remain on guard. The last thing that he needed was Rin being hurt all over again.

xXx

Sesshomaru and Kagome met a pleasant surprise when they arrived at the airport. Most of the way there the miko spent closing her eyes and relieving the pressure of her mind. It appeared that the process of recollecting the memories of her past was not a painless task. The more she remembered the more disorientated she began. Her mind couldn't tell present from past, and the more she unravelled, the worst the migraine got.

At long last Sesshomaru, who had yet to show Kagome how he was feeling, stated they had arrived and Kagome slide out of the car to stand alongside her mate. Her eyes barely focused on Kaede, before her mind floated with images of the elderly miko helping her, training her, assisting her with her daughter's birth.

Unable to handle anymore, Kagome fell to her knees and clasped her head between her hands. For the first time in her life she experienced a breakdown, and she didn't even try to stop the tears flooding her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. In an instant something warm engulfed her. She opened the bloodshot eyes to find that her mate had picked her up, and was now cradling her in his arms. It was the last image she saw before everything went black. Her mind was no longer under the burden to concentrate on her surroundings and could instead worry about the events in her past coming to her like dreams.

"Sesshomaru," Daisuke cried out, "You shouldn't treat a lady in such a manner."

The inu stared at the angelic face, it was finally free of the pain it had shown since this morning. He hadn't harmed his mate per say. He had acted in a way to prevent the pain from reaching her. It was the only course of action he could take, and he was about to listen to another ridicule him for his actions.

But rather then go through the process of explaining things, he simply growled and led the way to the plane. He noted the way Kaede hesitated following, but she knew better than to disobey an order from her superior. Both the youkai and miko trailed the inu. Inside Sesshomaru placed Kagome delicately beside him, ensuring that she was comfortable before signalling to the captain that they could get ready for takeoff.

"I presume you know something about what's going on," Sesshomaru started the conversation.

"It took some time but it seems that I finally uncovered the mystery of Kagome's past."

"-sama," Kaede added suddenly.

Daisuke turned to the old miko and gave her a glare.

"You will respect the woman that your lord has mated," Kaede pointed out.

"Kagome_-sama_," he began, "seems to have vanished for a few years. No one was able to confirm her whereabouts. There were no records…" Daisuke chuckled and shook his head, "But you already know this… and I assume you know where she was too."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, showing that his patience for the other youkai was running thin.

"In any case, I was curious, so I began to investigate and I found the strangest story. A novel to be exact, by a certain youkai princess from the north. I was intrigued by the description, which resembled this miko here," he nodded to Kagome.

Kaede cleared her throat, showing her disproval of Daisuke's casual gestures. As if agreeing with the old woman, Sesshomaru's throat vibrated in a very low rumble. Daisuke mumbled his apologizes before continuing his explanation.

"As I was saying, Kagome-sama resembled this miko of the past. I looked at a few other sources, stories of the past made into fictional stories, and each seemed to have a miko that also similar to Kagome-sama. When I thought about it more, I started to recall seeing a miko, before I knew you, and she looked very much like Kagome. I began to wonder if it were perhaps a reincarnation… except it was said that the miko suddenly vanished for a year. Surprisingly Kagome was spotted here for a year before vanishing again."

Daisuke stopped for a moment he pulled out an album and opened it to the first page. He then handed it to Sesshomaru, who never laid a hand on it and chose to look upon the faces of a couple dozen youkai. Some he recognized as important higher ups in different realms.

"You don't know these people, they belong in other lands, and are not part of your court. They remember, vaguely, you were once mated. It was rumoured that your mate had been killed and you had sworn your court to speak no further on the topic. It would seem that anyone in your court has completely forgotten about anything to do with this miko."

Sesshomaru finally took the album and flipped the page. The shots here were bigger, showing more clearly who the people were.

"These people were more affected then others due to certain bonds," Daisuke pointed to the first couple of faces. "The spell has created a shift of memories for Kikyou and Inuyasha. Kagome and Kikyou believe they are blood related because they once shared a soul. Inuyasha, well because he once shared feelings for Kagome and … vice versa."

The second face was of the friend Kagome enjoyed hanging out with, her name escaped Sesshomaru for a moment, but he remembered that she had once been the slayer of the group.

"Sango in this time is a reincarnation of the Sango of the past. She will never remember the past life she had with Kagome, meaning that spell really isn't affecting her in this time. But in the past it was stated that her and the monk she took as a husband wandered the lands searching for something they lost. I believe because they were close friends the spell brought back the slayer to ease the miko a bit. Then there is Kaede, who is also a reincarnation, therefore she probably thinks were are crazy right now. However, there is a spell that will bring past life memories to the reincarnation."

Kaede looked curiously between the two and shook her head. She was use to the strangeness of their world and stop questioning it a long time ago.

"Your daughter was probably the hardest hit. She had to forget about her mother but at the same time her father. That would be because they couldn't have you remembering because you would wonder who bore you your child. I'd imagine that she will have the toughest time waking up from this spell."

Sesshomaru reached into a pocket and dialled a number. As soon as it was answered he gave strict orders that were to be followed. For once he explained vaguely why it was so important that his order be obeyed before he hung up.

"Who is the mastermind behind this?" Sesshomaru asked, still unable to put a picture behind the form that kept coming back to his forethoughts.

"That is something that I only recently came to know. In fact you'd be surprised how close he was to you all this time." Sesshomaru's irritation grew as Daisuke dallied to the point. "It would seem your old enemy Naraku was not killed in the final battle like you believed. He has been pulling strings for nearly five hundred years. I am not sure what he wishes to accomplish with this stunt, but I am sure that Kagome's stepfather is part of an alliance with the hanyou."

The inu turned to the window; he didn't want anyone to see the shame in his eyes as he remember more current events. He had welcomed Naraku into his home, allowing him to work in his company and be near his daughter for many years. He put his mate in danger, letting the vile spider to nearly capture her in his web. Though he reminded himself that he was unable to remember, he still couldn't help blame himself.

"It's cruel of them to place humans under a youkai spell," Kaede stated out of experience from a few previous experiences. "Especially a miko, because our power clashes with youkai."

In her sleep-like state, Kagome cringed, and curled herself in a ball. Her mouth spoke silent words of the past, and Sesshomaru wondered if she was remembering anything of importance. He was sure that once they had all their thoughts, they would be more capable to handle the situation at hand.

"I take it the spell is broken?

"Well in a sense, it is breaking. To make such a spell work out there has to be a power source that was left untouched until the caster wanted to break the spell. Something must have disturbed the source, that or it was weakened for some reason."

"Is there a way to make the process move faster?"

"Destroy the sand that would have been keeping your memories for you. As the sand is destroyed you gain memories."

"Find all the residence under Dom or any other of the names he goes by."

Daisuke smirked and pulled out a file from the briefcase at his feet. "I figured you'd ask me. All listed residences are on the first place. Second page are unlisted, and third page are possible locations of other various places he frequently visits. It's possible he doesn't have it in his house, and choice to place it in natural caves, caverns, or other landmarks that could keep the source safe."

The inu glanced over the list and pulled out his cell to begin calling a few of his loyal men. Daisuke stopped him before he could flip open the device.

"Sesshomaru, there's one other thing," Daisuke sounded like he was hesitating. He paused and gulped before taking a deep breath. "There is a kit, I'm not sure you remember him, your mate cared for him. You adopted him under your family name for loyalty to the royal family."

"Shippo," Sesshomaru recalled slowly. "The kitsune that Rin wished to mate."

"He's been missing all these years."

The inu looked over the miko. He knew she would be devastated if anything in the least had happened to the kit she had watched over.

***********

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	18. Letter Eighteen: Place of Siginifiance

I was looking over all my stories last night, and only just realized that not only is Mine coming to an end, but this story is too... sadly. If I keep to the story line I have planned out now there should only be two maybe three chapters left. As sad as that is I am also happy, because it means other works I have been neglecting can be started (or finished).

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

Letter Eighteen: A Place of Significance

The heavy cloud cover conveyed an ominous day ahead. As soon as the plane landed upon native grounds, the four passengers, one still unconscious from her mate's spell, retreated from one mode of transportation to another awaiting them on the runway. It was shortly after leaving the airport that Kagome began to await from her deep sleep.

"Sesshomaru," she mumbled unenthusiastically.

The inu held the woman close, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "What is it?"

"Where's Shippo?"

The golden gaze moved to Daisuke who shook his head. Though they discussed the possibility of that he might be alive, there was little evidence of his existence. However, Sesshomaru was unable to depress the woman further with even more sad news.

"The kit has yet to be found. We will look for him once the hanyou has been dealt with."

"Promise?"

"Of course," he smiled.

Kaede tilted her head to the side. Though she had thought the little woman would have an impact on her lord, she had never been able to imagine him showing affection so easily. Yet, there was something about what she was watching that was familiar. Almost like she had seen such things before.

"Daisuke… I am a reincarnation?" Kaede asked suddenly.

"Yes, you were once a miko five hundred years ago. You helped Kagome with her powers, taking her under your wing to teach her and help her friends whenever they needed something. I believe the young miko saw you sort of as a grandmother. I am sure that this is connection is powerful enough to draw her to you in this time," Daisuke explained.

"But I think I am remembering things," the old woman explained.

There was silence for a moment. It surprised her that she received an response not from Daisuke, but Sesshomaru.

"I have heard of rare cases where shrine maidens have been able to recall memories of previous lives. In each case, the miko in question held a great power of healing. The memories we lose from one life to another is seen as a wound to the youkai world. It is possible that those with power enough to heal can heal the mind so they remember once more the life they had before.

"So I'm healing myself?"

"I would say it is an unconscious act that will occur over a long period of time," Daisuke speculated.

"But I am a reincarnation," the old woman confirmed.

"Rin was beside you when you passed," Sesshomaru began, "she cried for many nights because you were the last link to her mother. Shortly after that she began to forget… we all did."

"What about Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked suddenly, "Are they reincarnations too? What of Inuyasha and Kikyou?"

"The miko whore mated to the half-breed had her life lengthen when she mated the fool. As for your other human friends, they are all reincarnations, drawn to you because their previous lives were strongly connected to the path you walked."

"Kikyou… she tried to kill me once," Kagome mumbled slowly, "but we are friends now. I ran to her, or I thought I did, when I was nearly raped. I always ran to her."

"Hm… it will be interesting to see how she will treat you when she remembers her past," Daisuke stated out of the blue.

The conversation died at that point and the remainder of the drive was spent in silence. Kagome was the first out of the car when it pulled into the laneway. She rushed into the house and all the way up the stairs. Her feet skidded to a stop before the large double doors of her room. The area she and her mate shared. Flinging open the doors, she rushed into the walk-in closet and rummaged in the back. Her hand reached under a ledge of the shelves and, after some groping, the miko found a small trigger mechanism that tested her aura before coming to life. She was relieved to see the wall move out of the way so she could walk into the secret storage room created just for her precious items.

"I'm glad it is still here," she whispered.

"Hm… I remember when this was created for you," Sesshomaru added, "I am surprise I didn't find it after all these years." He walked into the room to stand beside his mate.

Kagome moved to the pedestal in the centre of the room. "The one I carried around all these years was a fake. I thought it was precious; it was the last thing my father gave me. But it was here all along. I left without it. I forgot about it. That's why no one ever came after me. No one could really sense what it was because it wasn't the real thing."

Kagome's hand reached out to grasp the round, pink glass of the Shikon-no-Tama pillowed on red velvet. She brushed the pads of her fingers over the smooth surface before replacing it and looking around.

There were a few other various items. Things from Rin that she thought of as precious, and a couple of items Sesshomaru had retrieved from dangerous lands to impress her with when he had thought she was like other youkai female that were into that kind of thing. But on the back wall, mounted with some invisible force, laid Bakusaiga.

"What's that doing here?" she asked curiously.

"You were the one who helped me to find it hidden within me. It is you who released that powerful protective nature resulting in my love for you. I placed it here when I lost you and I guess as I begun forgetting about you I forgot about it, along with this room."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whirled on her feet. "I missed you. I know that it might seem weird but I always found empty. I can feel that space filling. I don't want to forget again. Promise I won't forget again."

"I will find Naraku. He must be destroyed, this time for good."

Kagome nodded, hugging Sesshomaru chest, almost afraid to let go in case the worse should happen. The last thing she wanted was for whatever spell was once casted over them to strengthen and make them forget one again.

xXx

"Ah, I see the lovebirds have come to join us once again," Daisuke stated as Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the kitchen.

"Have you found anything yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, Naraku keeps things well hidden it would seem. I am in contact with those who are searching but nothing has come up yet. I believe it would be best if we begin searching ourselves. With only a part of our memories intact it is possible that we will see something that will trigger familiarity," the youkai explained.

"There's a place… Kaede you once told me of it. There is a cave, the place that Kikyou once hid Onigumo when he was human. If he is hiding anything important I believe that it would be there. We should see if he has a residence in the area in the very least."

"What makes you so sure?" Daisuke inquired.

"Naraku still has his heart. He took it back when he was forced his incarnations to become one with him in order to survive our last attack. With a heart he has to show some emotion, his weakness was is obsession with Kikyou. The first place he met with Kikyou was the cave she cared for him in. I believe this would hold significance to him. Not to mention he was created there. The pact that he made to become hanyou was in that cave."

"How certain are you about this?"

Kagome bit her lip. She was silent for a moment before looking a Sesshomaru. She experienced that feeling of uncertainty that she remembered when she first became the inu lord's mate. Though her memories were evidence that she was close to Sesshomaru, she was still uneasy about the situation she was thrown in.

"The location of the cave is relatively close to my home. So it is possible that Naraku wouldn't want to be that close to someone against his plans. Yet I can help but think that he wouldn't feel worried about the distance since he would strongly believe in the spell not breaking," she said at last.

"Daisuke, stop questioning the lady," Kaede hissed.

"Why have you come to except this so easily Kaede?"

"None of your business. Now why don't you follow me Kagome? I am sure you are in need of a bath and change of clothes before you leave."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, ready to declare that he was capable of caring for his mate. But he could feel the aura wafting off Kagome. She was confused, uncertain, worried, and edgy. He understood that she needed time to adjust and as much as he hated it, he knew he needed to give her space.

Still unsure what she was suppose to do and what was expected of her in such situations, Kagome simply looked to Kaede and then towards Sesshomaru. In her mind she could see images of her excusing herself to her lord. She would tilt her head ever so slightly to the right before leaving her mate's side. Assuming that this was the norm Kagome slightly exposed the left side of her neck to the inu.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to the miko. His eyes danced in amusement as he reached up to take each side of her face in a hand. He manoeuvred her head back to its normal position and then kissed her forehead softly.

"There is no need to show submission in this time. We are equals. We always have been. It was wrong of me to ask you to lower yourself when you possessed the power you have."

Rather than speaking she simply nodded in acceptance. Sesshomaru released the woman and watched as she walked away with Kaede. He smirked when she looked over her shoulder once, twice, then three times to make sure he was okay with her decision to leave.

"What makes her different from all the other female youkai you were paired off to mate with?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. Pivoting on his feet the inu headed to his study, from there he would be able to contact those he trusted to assist him with their search. Within the hour he had located enough of his warriors to surround the area suggested by his mate. As he surveyed the ownership of land around the area that was once Edo, he found that the shrine Kagome grew up on had a strange shape. The usual rectangular pattern of plots of land was carved out on one side. The neighbouring plot was owned by the Onigumo family, Dom's last name. With the evidence strongly suggesting his mates assumption was correct, Sesshomaru began to take action.

"Daisuke, set surveillance around this area. I want reports on any activity, including those leaving and entering. Have the land record out in detail; it would be best to plan an attack on a more recent map. Arrange for Rin to be brought home. But do not wake her. I do not wish for her to have to painfully go through the transition of remembering her past."

"It shall be as you wish Milord. I will notify you when I am finished with my task," the youkai stated from the door. "It would seem you have a visitor. Lately my visions have been blocked but from what I can see, others are beginning to remember."

Sesshomaru watched the black hair male leave and then turned his attention towards the large window behind him. It over looked the front of the mansion. Below he could see a black car pull up to the house. The scent that marked it deeply displeased him. He had more important things to deal with and to put this on the plate, of all things, irritated him.

He debated leaving the room and simply waiting for the guest to make their way to him. However, the thought that the guest would bump into his mate while she was still trying to separate and arrange her thoughts was not appealing to him. So making up his mind, he stood and glided out of study. Once in the hall he took a moment to scan the house, his aura reached out to brush against Kagome's. She was located in the hot spring and he was quite happy that she would be on the other end of the house while their guest was here.

It wasn't until Sesshomaru was halfway to the entrance way that he picked up on a second presence. At first he was curious who the male was, but he soon made the link when he picked up on the scent of the young male. His mate's attendance would be required after all.

"Hey, get your hands off, I want to see that stupid ice prick!"

"I assure you that Milord is on his way, but I must request that you stay here," he heard one of his guards explained.

"Sesshomaru! You damn bastard! You better get out here or I'm going to blast this house apart!"

"Must you be so loud all the time Inuyasha?" the inu demanded as he rounded the corner.

"What took you so long? I'm not babysitting for you all day. The brat here came to my house demanding that I take him to his sister." When Sesshomaru said nothing Inuyasha continued on with his rant, as if enjoying the sound of his voice. "Look, I might not know what is going on, but I'm not stupid. Something is up and I want answers. I keep getting strange recollection of visions, and Kikyou is affected too."

"You are the least of this Sesshomaru's cares. Leave, the boy will be safer here anyway."

"No, I want to see Kagome too!"

"Inuyasha, you have no right to make any demands in my house. You will obey your elders and your lord. Leave now, while what is left of your dignity is still intact." Sesshomaru's glare bore into the hanyou's daring him to step out of line.

"This world is free now. You have no right to deny me from seeing Kagome. Stand aside Sesshomaru or I will force you to."

"It would seem your mouth moves with ease but the racket you are making is nothing but noise."

"I'm warning you Sesshomaru."

Rather than take part in the immature bickering, the inu lord turned his attention towards the young boy beside the hanyou. Short black hair with identical smoothness to his mate along with the small button nose and other soft facial feature identified the boy immediately. The doe brown eyes were the only difference between the siblings, other than gender and the boy was more muscularly build now that he was in his late teens. The sudden appearance of his mate's brother reminded him that he had never really met the boy, though he felt that he knew him because Kagome often spoke of him.

"Hey are you even listening to me. Don't act so full of yourself that you think you can get away with ignoring me," Inuyasha's voice broke in.

"Quit your rattling Inuyasha, its grating on my nerves," a voice interrupted.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, noting that his mate was dress in a tradition kimono of midnight blue with a silver obi. Though simple and plain, it suited her. But he didn't like the fact that she was here when he was trying to prevent such a confrontation. The inu wanted to believe it was because of his need to protect his miko from her painful recollection, yet he knew that there was more to it than that. There was once a relationship between the two friends, he couldn't remember specific details, yet, but he was aware that they had been together for a few months before breaking up.

It was after that time when he approached Kagome. They got to know one another but when he thought she would be his, she denied him and went home for a year. That agonizing year nearly killed him. He thought he would never see her again and that bothered him more than he liked. While patrolling he sensed her presence once again. Though she had chosen to stay with him, he always worried that she might still have feelings for his half brother. Now he was aware he couldn't do anything to change the miko's feelings, but he could separate them and limit the number of times they got together.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the hanyou. Since Kagome was there he figured he might as well get the meeting out of the way. The sooner the better as far as he was concern. He was certain everyone, other than the hanyou, was aware that there were better things take care of. Of course Sesshomaru knew his half brother all too well. The idiot care very little about anything that didn't involve him or getting something he wanted.

"What did you wish to say to my mate?"

Inuyasha waved the inu away with arrogant air, but Sesshomaru stayed put. So when the half inu noticed that the inu lord wasn't moving he turned his attention to the miko. His eyes flickered with sincerity for once, an emotion the half brothers never reveal to each other.

"Kagome, I started remembering… about us… I'm so confused…" he begged. "I think we should talk."

"I'm not wasting time talking about this. You made your choice Inuyasha, and I made mine. I'm you'll understand when those memories return. Now if that's all, I would like to spend time with my brother. I am sure he is here for a reason."

"But Kagome."

"No buts Inuyasha. You're acting like a child. Now offer your services to help with this threat or you can leave and go on your selfish merry way. Have a nice day."

Kagome held out her hand to her younger brother. The boy, though not a child anymore, willingly accepted the extended appendage. He obediently followed the young woman as she led the way to the smaller living room near the kitchen. She desperately wanted to hug her brother after all, the last time she had seen him had been a year or two at least. But her brother had the same issue that Sesshomaru once had. He didn't like showing affection in public.

"Souta I'm so happy to see you," the woman exclaimed while pulling her brother into a reluctant hug.

The young boy cleared his throat before pulling away, "I've missed you too sister."

"Is something the matter?"

"Kohaku says hi," he mumbled.

"Souta, where did you run off to all this time? You should have come to live with me. You know I could have taken care of you," Kagome told him.

"You couldn't have supported yourself, me, and gone to school at the same time. I wasn't going to risk him finding us sooner because we were together. This way his focus was separated," Souta paused as he felt the presence of another enter the room. Kagome's eyes were drawn away from the young boy to look over his shoulder at the figure in the threshold of the elegant room. "Um… so this is your husband?" Souta asked in a near silent voice.

"Mate, we aren't married… at least I don't think so… um… it's a long story but…"

"You forgot the past and are now remembering things?"

"Um… yeah… I guess you would know that because you would have forgotten about some things too."

"Yeah, well I remember coming across something once that might be important and I figured you would be the best person to tell."

"What is it Souta?"

"I think mother was brainwashed. It's possible she never intended to do half the things she did. It makes sense too. Remember how much mother use to pay attention to the small little things. After he came along she began to forget and change. That and… father… his death might not be an accident."

"I kind of figured that," Kagome admitted. "Souta you should stay here with us. I am sure Sesshomaru wouldn't mind."

"I don't want to intrude," Souta explained.

"You may choose a room within the family wing," the inu stated before turning around, "Rin should be arriving home later this evening. Dinner will be served in an hour."

"Souta why don't I show you to the bathroom. You can get freshened up before dinner."

The boy nodded and followed Kagome down the hall and up the stairs. When she had assisted her brother she headed to the study where she knew Sesshomaru was probably going over plans.

"Can I come in," she asked from the door. The inu didn't even bother looking up so she assumed it would be fine. "I just wanted to thank you for earlier. I really appreciate that you would let him stay here."

"He is family, therefore he is pack. I cannot deny a pack member shelter and safety. Nor can I deny my mate such a small request."

Sesshomaru looked up over the blueprints in his hands. He watched as the miko rounded around the desk and closed the distance between them, not hesitating to press her lips to his to show her gratitude. But he was happy that she was showing signs of accepting their past without too many complications. He wanted them to adjust as soon as possible, so they could return to the life he remembered having.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	19. Letter Nineteen: The Rest of the Pack

Letter Nineteen: The Rest of the Pack

Dinner was a quiet affair. An unknown awkwardness had drifted between her and Souta. With the time that had passed, she really didn't know what she should say to him. Yet there was so much she wanted to know. Of course, it didn't help that she wasn't yet completely comfortable with Sesshomaru. So she let herself remain silent through the meal. Sesshomaru wasn't one to speak through a meal. Souta was far too nervous to say anything. It wasn't until Daisuke arrived that the silence was broken.

"Rin?" Kagome spoke out suddenly.

"I put her in her room."

Kagome was out of her seat in less than a second. Her form swiftly left the room. Souta's eyed his sister curiously while Daisuke took a seat to begin his meal. To busy wondering about his sister, he didn't hear the questions directed towards him.

"Hey young one," a hand waved in front of his line of sight, "I asked you your name," Daisuke repeated when Souta turned his attention to the two males.

"Souta."

"How old are you?"

"Who is Rin?" there was a hint of hesitation in the young boy's voice.

"That would be your niece."

Souta didn't say anything, didn't question how the gentleman knew his relation to Kagome.

"I am sure she would have told you if she remembered the fact herself."

"I don't blame my sister. It doesn't bother me."

"Why did you come here?" another voice cut in.

The young lad turned his attention to Sesshomaru and took his time to answer.

"I have visions. I thought it was best to be around now instead of sending warning over the phone."

"So it was you who warned your sister about the apartment ransacking before."

Souta said nothing, allowing his unspoken words answer for him. In his mind, he was fiercely protective of his sister, but he was shy in public and it was hard to let his emotions show openly. His only hope was to contain the jealous that ate away at him because his sister had found someone else to take over his job. Not only that but she now had a daughter and it was clear that she was comfortable with her new family.

"I think I should go."

"Nonsense boy," Daisuke cut in, "anyone close to Sesshomaru and his lady are bound to be hunted by Naraku. You'll stay here until it is safe at the very least."

The pulling of his bottom lip between his teeth was the same nervous habit that Kagome was accustomed to doing. Sesshomaru knew there was something that bothered the boy. Rather than allow the male to linger in his thoughts, the inu stood and moved until he was standing by the doorway leading to the hall.

"Come."

Souta didn't move right away.

"I would do as he says, Lord Sesshomaru is not patient."

The young boy climbed to his feet and took a place a couple of paces behind Sesshomaru. He was lead to the grand stairway and then to a closed door.

"This is your room. Someone will come for your measurements and preferences in clothing."

Without another word Souta was left alone. He waited a moment, watching the tall silver haired man head in through the door at the far end of the hall. instead than head into his own room, the young boy began to snoop about. He wanted to talk with his sister more. Closer to the end of the hall was a door cracked open, letting a slim ray of light float into the hallway. Souta approached carefully and pushed the door open slowly to peer into the room.

His sister's hair gleamed in the faint light. It cascaded over the pillow intertwining with the same black locks of a little girl slumbering beside his sister on the bed. The uncanny similar features told him that this was Kagome's daughter, Rin.

"Young lad you should come with me, Sesshomaru will not appreciate it if he finds you disturbing his mate and pup," Daisuke stated his hand enclosing on Souta's shoulder.

"Is Rin okay?"

"Why?

"Kagome looks sad."

"Hn...Rin's memories haven't return But that isn't something you need to worry about. Perhaps you could assist in evaluating the surrounding area around your shrine."

"Why?"

"We are trying to find the best way to go about locating the source of this spell."

Souta gave a faint smirk, "I know the grounds belonging to papa's friend better than anyone else."

Daisuke chuckled seeing the same determination and confidence that the young Western Lady had in her own eyes. He was certain they would all have the advantage when they made their attack that night.

Meanwhile Kagome eyes snapped open. She hadn't really been sleeping. But resting beside her daughter made her feel better and she hoped that Rin would subconsciously feel the support. She could understand why Rin was place in a sleep spell, but she hated waiting for the moment when Rin would be able to wake up. Kagome thought about the near future and the possible outcomes. Her only hope was that soon her family would be whole again and they could try and live the life that was stolen from them.

"Kagome, come… we should begin to prepare for tonight," a voice across the room.

"Just a little longer."

"She will not awake before our return I promise."

Kagome took a last glance at her slumbering daughter. The small face was exactly as she remembered her when she was five years old. In the past she couldn't help remark how fast the young pup was growing and now the child was well over five hundred and hadn't grown at all, and it was because of her lacking presence. It made her happy in a way, now she could watch her daughter grown... but sad that the young girl had to live without her for so long in such a small form that didn't reflect the intelligence within her far from young mind.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered, kissing Rin's forehead.

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to meet him in the hall. For a couple of seconds Sesshomaru said nothing, taking a moment to phrase what he needed to say before actually saying anything.

"I think it might be best for you to stay here."

Kagome frowned, her brows furrowing deeply, but Sesshomaru continued before letting his mate make a fuss.

"It would be unwise to leave the home unprotected, especially with Rin here."

"Can't Daisuke stay?"

"He has had years of battle practice, he will be ideal to have him on the battlefield."

"I know how to fight too Sesshomaru. Haven't I proved my worth to you in the past?"

In an instant a hand reached for her right wrist and spun her around so it could be pinned behind her back. Without hesitation Sesshomaru pinned her left arm and pulled her to her knees. He wasn't use to handling his mate roughly so he didn't push the matter any further but at least he was able to prove his point.

"You may have your memories, but you haven't practiced your abilities in years. You need training to re-establish your senses and instincts," Sesshomaru stated as he released her. A hand flew in hopes of slapping his face; he caught the appendage with ease and brought it to his lips to kiss as an apology. "But I am certain we have time to strength your barriers."

"But I don't want to leave you… I want to be by your side."

"We can't always have everything that we want."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, holding out his hand to assist his mate, before guiding her to the training grounds inside. They spent the time bringing out memories of the body as Kagome tried over and over to form a barrier. Just as Kagome felt like giving up a familiar face entered the room.

"Milord, I know ye have best intentions for Milady, but would it not be better if a miko trained a miko?" Kaede asked.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru gave a near invisible sighed and nodded. He whispered his words of encouragement into Kagome's ear before leaving the room.

"Kaede what if I can't do this?"

"Don't think like that child, ye have a pup to protect and she depends on ye, no matter how old she may be," the old woman replied wisely.

"Do you remember the past?" Kagome inquired.

The old miko was quiet for a moment before nodding slowly. "Aye, but only bits and pieces. I do not know why exactly, perhaps it is because I am miko, but I can remember a few things."

"Am I really as powerful as everyone remembers?"

"Surely ye can remember the power ye had."

Kagome looked down at her hands intertwined with each other. "I never considered myself that powerful. I remember that I thought people made a big deal over nothing really."

"That is because you do not take pride in power. You do not see power as important as something like love. Your attention was never on your growth but on the others you protected around you. If you can remember that feeling than you will see that it will be much easier to form that powerful barrier Sesshomaru is seeking from you."

For probably the millionth time Kagome closed her eyes in concentration. Rather than focus on her power though she brought forth her memories and hoped that her body would remember.

"_I can't understand how you think love is so weak Sesshomaru."_

"_Emotions can be used against you."_

"_But they can also create a power unlike any other. You love me... I know you do. That's why you're so strong and it's also the reason you fight so passionately when I'm in danger."_

_Sesshomaru pulled away from her, "You speak nonsense woman."_

"_Well whether you admit it or not I love you and I fight for the people I love."_

She remembered the night they fought was shortly after Kagome confessed to the inu lord about her hidden feelings. The fight had brought about an abnormal silence from the miko, while Sesshomaru ignored the woman whenever possible. Yet the feelings that swelled within her at that time and each time she desperately wanted to protect someone were always the same. The sensation reflected the present emotions. Rin was her daughter and her only desire was to see to her child's protection. As these thoughts and feelings filled every pore of her body Kagome was reignited with the power she never thought she'd feel again. The rush of a pure barrier wrapped around her and continued to grow to engulf the house and then the grounds. Though invisible to the naked human eye, those able to see auras or feel them would be aware of the potent presence.

Proud of her accomplishment, the newly reborn miko jumped to her feet and rushed out the door. She could sense the manifestation of her second half and was immediately wrapping her arm around him when she reached him a short time later.

"I did it," she boasted, unaware that the present self was not like her usual self.

Sesshomaru noticed the slight change in the miko and was happy to see that she was beginning to take part in the traits and habits of her past self.

"You worry too much," he complimented.

"Are you sure I can't go with you?"

"It wouldn't be wise to leave the house unguarded. Rin needs protection and those who are injured will be brought here as well. Though it doesn't seem like much, your role will be vastly imperative should things not run the way we hope. "

There was an important role she was to play and at that moment Kagome realized it wouldn't be on the front of the line as she had anticipated but rather left behind. However, she wasn't as upset as she thought she might be. To watch over the base everyone would return to ensured that there would be a safe haven. She took her mate's words to heart and understood that this was where she was needed more than anywhere else.

"Promise you'll come back," she whispered, "I haven't gotten use to everything, but I like you by my side. So make sure you return to your mate okay?"

The inu didn't hesitate to lean down and place a chaste kiss upon the miko's lips. Only as she pulled away did she realize there was an audience of youkai she didn't recognize as well as Diasuke, Souta, and even Kaede who had just joined them. Blushing cheeks did not go unnoticed by the inu who said nothing as he redirected his attention to the small group.

As orders were given out Kagome took her place near her brother. She was aware he would be going, and his stubbornness meant he wouldn't allow the woman to sway him.

"Promise me you will stick close to Sesshomaru, he'll take care of you. I know he will."

"I don't need his help."

"Souta please, just this once listen to me… trust me."

"I've always trusted you! Always. Even when you left I trusted you," he stated.

"Even now?" Kagome pondered aloud.

"Though I'm not happy you have a new family but I trust you just as much, if not more than, before," Souta declared. "So I will do as you say."

There was nothing more Kagome could say before Souta left with the others although there were many things on her mind. From what she gathered, her younger brother believed she was replacing him. It was never her objective for him to feel like she didn't love him or that he didn't belong. He was her family, and she could never forget the many sacrifices he made to protect her.

"Souta... keep your eyes out for him... don't get caught in another of his traps."

"I wasn't born yesterday..."

Souta said nothing else as his back turned almost coldly to exit the room.

xXx

Waiting was the worse. At first the time was spent sitting, going over barriers time and time again. Then Kagome busied herself with unnecessary task such as washing dishes, sweeping, mopping, and dusting. Eventually that bored her and she was reduced to pacing. Like most that tended to take up the edgy habit, Kagome didn't realize the annoying trait until Kaede entered the room. The old miko with the dozen or so well trained guards. Clearing her throat, Kaede successfully gathered Kagome's attention.

"Fidgeting only adds to anxiety."

"I know but... I can't help it," Kagome muttered, pausing in step.

"Then perhaps a warm bath or meditation."

The young miko disagreed. Her high ponytail waving side to side with her response.

"In times like these I use to run-off and go to him despite what he told me to do," the miko remembered, "No matter what defences he put in place I would manage to sneak away and trail his whereabouts."

"You are a warrior at heart," Kaede began, "It is in your blood to fight and protect those weaker than you."

"But I have to think like a mother now."

The old miko agreed with a nearly silent yes.

A small pink ball rolled around Kagome's hand as she thought about all the trouble the gem had caused everyone.

"A simple wish could make it all go back," the woman whispered, "one wish could return things to the way it was."

"Yes, but to make that wish would corrupt you and the jewel," the old miko pointed out.

"I know... but for a moment it was very tempting."

"Of course it would be. People and demons alike tend to forget that shrine maidens are human. We have emotions that sway us just like any other beings. We are not perfect."

"I would feel better if the others were here."

"Others?"

"Sango, Miroku... Shippou..."

The last name was not familiar to the old woman despite hearing it in the plane earlier, leaving Kaede to answer with: "Who?"

Kagome paused. Her thoughts wandered over the recollection of the young kitsune she took care of when she was younger. But other than doe the early memories, the miko couldn't recall the fox at all.

"He's family," she replied at last.

"Then when this is all over we will go and look for him."

Kagome nodded.

xXx

A blur of white in the dark was considered false hope. There was no hope here, no faith to place in hoping, no wishful thinking to bring hope back. This was hell and hell tortured him. And yet the warmh that replaced the cold, the light that replaced the dark, the voices that replaced the silence were all a nice change in the never-ending scenery. No matter how brief they might be, and what they entailed was to come, they were welcomed.

xXx

"It would seem he has escaped," Diasuke declared the obvious.

"I never expected Naraku to linger. Though we have what we need... and more."

Sesshomaru's eyes moved away from his trusted friend to the shattered remains of the focal point used for the spell. His attention then averted to the kitsune curled in a ball on the floor. The chains wrapping around him to hold him in place were not needed. The fox was too far gone from this world to even think about escaping. Orange hair glared beneath layers of dirt. Green eyes were lifeless caged, hidden from the world. The former Shippou was no more and Sesshomaru had his doubts if the kitsune would ever return. But the miko at home was powerful and worked many miracles. If anyone could do anything in this hopeless situation then it would be his Kagome.

"Diasuke I leave the kitsune in your care. Bring him to the house and have him cleaned up. No one is to say anything to Kagome... I will tell her myself, once you have the kitsune looking decent."

"As you wish Milord."

A small group of youkai move towards the kitsune who didn't respond in any way. At the same time Souta entered the room from a side door, where they had come from earlier. Something gold glimmered in his fist. There was a moment of temptation on the inu's part to ask the boy what he had found. But the sadden look warded off his intention.

"You will be escorted back to the house," Sesshomaru remarked to the young lad.

Souta acknowledge the inu lord with a nod and followed a couple of youkai that had stepped up to take on the newly ordered responsibility. When the boy left the room he signalled his men to expand their search. Souta had found something that would concern his mate as well and he needed to know what it was.

Detailed searching brought their attention to a body in one of the darkened rooms near the back of the building made in the cavern. Sesshomaru could smell the clean scent of the young pup. Souta had obviously been in the room. A quick look over the room told him enough... the dead woman had passed less than a couple days ago. Her facial complex slightly decomposed was not too far gone to identify. The boy had found his mother. The tale of her death could also be guess. No strong minded woman would be able to be held under a spell forever. She would regain her consciousness slowly and as a result the captors would have to find other ways to subdue her until she was no longer of use or she was unable to be used because of the state her mind would be in after such powerful youkai spells.

"What else have you found?" the inu lord asked to the room.

"There's another body in the next room a female and in the room attached to the main room there's what we think are the remains of a human male. Naraku seems to have killed off all who were involved."

Sesshomaru took a glance at each of the other bodies. The female, from her clothing, was a witch, one he was not familiar with. The young inu who reported to him had been right in assuming the other body was a male human. The stench was masked by the scent of miasma and it was clear Naraku took a personal interest in tearing this particular person apart. The only question now was where was the hanyou. With his memories returned he remembered what had happened in the past. If not for the arachnid his mate would have always been beside him. His mate suffered without his knowledge because of the hanyou's plots and that was not acceptable to him.

"Milord we have found nothing to decipher any further plans on Naraku's part," one of the young guards reported.

"This entire area, including the lands around it, must be searched. Anything suspicious, no matter how small, is to be brought to my attention. There is some clue here that will tell us something about what Naraku plans."

There was no argument in the young youkai's voice as he accepted the new orders. Sesshomaru spent his time pouring over the desk in the corner. The heavy scent told the inu that the arachnid spent a lot of time at the desk.

A particular scroll fell from wooden surface and unrolled as it landed on the floor. The inu bent to pick it up, his golden gaze taking in the ancient characters. Immediately he swore under his breath and took to the entrance of the building. He said nothing to those that still lingered to do his bidding. He had expected more of a fight, Naraku never went down without one. But the surprise that greeted him was not what he had assumed. Now it made sense why the hanyou hadn't met them with an army. He was forced to work alone. His power complete drain from the spell meant he could manipulate very few to do his dirty work. The jewel would be his rise to power. And to ensure it wouldn't eat him alive, the Shrine Maiden that protected the jewel had to be mated to the one seeking the power... or eaten.

Sesshomaru cursed the fact that he had left his mate alone. The hanyou must have known he would do so, therefore giving Naraku the opportunity to get the miko alone.

xXx

"Souta!" Kagome cried out with joy, "You're back... where are the others?"

"Coming behind I guess. I would assume they wanted to search the area further for clues."

"Clues?"

"Yeah, Naraku wasn't there... neither was he. I guess they ran off."

Kagome sighed. Relief overwhelmed her because she now knew everyone was alright. But at the same time she was a little saddened that the hanyou lived on after everything that had transpired.

"Well at least your safe," she mumbled at last.

"Kagome... I found this..." Souta held out his hand.

A small golden locket was revealed as his fist opened slowly. Kagome picked it up and looked upon the engraved swirls. When she opened it the woman could make out the picture of her and Souta in their mother's arms.

"Mom's locket we gave her for her birthday. Where did you find... is she okay?"

Souta's lip trembled and he closed his eyes before the tears could escape and show his sister his weakness. Kagome didn't say anything as her heart sunk. Though she hated her mother at a time, she came to realize that the woman that had let that man into their life was not the same woman. No, a long time ago something must have happened to make her mother change. Secretly she had hoped that the mother she knew would return when things went back to normal. But now that didn't seem to be possible. But there was little more she could do than to let her own tears fall down her cheeks as she came to terms with her mother's murder. Souta curled in a ball, like he use to as a child, and clung to her lap as he mourned with silent tears. She knew he was trying to be strong and said nothing as her hand gently brushed hair behind his ear.

But the mourning was cut short as the first barrier around the house alerted her to an intruder. The second layer stopped the visitor temporarily before it fell. Though the third was her strongest, she didn't want to take the chance of seeming off guard and the woman was immediately on her feet.

"I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you."

"Go to Rin."

Souta nodded sullenly and took off to the room where her daughter still slept. Kagome moved to the rear entrance where she felt the intruder approaching from. There was no time to alert the guards, but they came anyways, able to feel the powerful barrier wavering. Not many had the power to overcome her in the past and she hated herself for not being able to form the proper aura she needed. When the barrier came down at last the miko was a little confused. Though she felt the aura of her step father, she only saw Naraku before them.

"Well, well, well... we meet again little miko."

"Indeed, though I am not little. Where is he?"

"Ah, you sense him. I suppose that makes sense. His soul is one with mine now. You see I needed his power, his holy power, in order to break this barrier. For no youkai can break it, or so they say. But that won't be true once the jewel is mine," Naraku chuckled.

"You waste your breath," Kagome claimed confidently. "The jewel never was and never will be yours."

"We will see about that."

Naraku's attack was sudden. Kagome was expecting it though. In the past he had the nasty tendency of talking for ages, as if liking the sound of his own voice, before taking a swipe at them in mid sentence. The attack wasn't new to her, but the same could not be said for the body guards who took up arms beside them. A few were unable to dodge the blast and were thrown a fair distance away. Though not powerful enough to kill them, the men were knocked unconscious. The others didn't falter in darting around the field to try and line up an attack. The hanyou easily vanquished them in a cloud of miasma.

In hopes that the body guards distracted him from her, Kagome worked her hands to fill with a small pink ball. She remembered the move well and prayed it would work out. But as the twin spheres hurled through the air towards her enemy, Naraku pulled one of the body guards into the line of attack. Unwillingly, Kagome forced to watch as the inu crouched in pain while her reiki purified the skin. It was her attempt to pull the energy back, but she was not able to save the inu's life.

Her aura hid her disappointment as she worked up another defence. If memory served her right then Kagome was able to manipulate her aura to anything she needed. Closing her eyes, the miko focused on a bow and arrow. Warping the pink reiki to her liking, she managed to form the exact weapons she needed, but had to stop as she dodged the hanyou jumping towards her. Focusing on the battle and her aura was much harder than she remembered. Yet somehow she managed to spilt her mind. The main concern was staying away from the hanyou, who seemed weaker than before, while the rest of her mind worked out the matter of a weapon.

"Naraku, you seem a little slower than usual."

"I wouldn't speak miko, perhaps your memories haven't returned fully... or else you would have attacked properly by now."

"Don't under estimate me," she declared as she took her position with the reiki bow and arrow in hand. "You die here for being a part of my mother's death."

"Ah... so you know about that... what about that little fox youkai?"

"Shippou..." she whispered, "what have you done to him?"

With her attention wavered the hanyou used his final trick and managed to pull her reiki away using the unique necklace he had stolen from the witch before killing her. Kagome had thought her concentrate had simply broken, but she soon learnt as she tried to form anything with her aura that she simply couldn't. The miko's lack of defence gave Naraku the break he needed to coil his tentacles around Kagome and pin her securely.

In that instant she realized Sesshomaru had been right. Kagome wasn't ready for battle, her instincts had calmed over the few short years. Whilst Sesshomaru and the others still had a reason to train, she didn't because she couldn't remember. Her mind futilely told her to call out for help, but she knew that no one would hear her and the only people around she didn't want to get involve. Enough innocent blood had been spilt on her account.

"So what now?" she asked to the hanyou hoping to buy time.

"Your power becomes mine... and eventually I will have the inu in the palm of my hands and all that belongs to him will be mine."

Kagome held back her tears as she wiggled in the slimy grasp. She noted a motion that Naraku didn't pick up and tried to keep his attention on her. Not liking the idea in the least, she leaned her head closer to the tentacle around her neck and bit it. Naraku's attention was fixed on her as he angrily shook her.

"Stop that, it useless trying to get away from me. I have no intention of letting you free until all your power is drained from you."

Just as the world began to move with her light headedness, Kagome noted the clawed hand that had torn through the evil hanyou's body. She could see the beating heart within the fisted hand and watched as it gave its final beats.

Naraku screamed in pain and surprise... his eyes filled with shock as he looked over his shoulder. In seconds his eyes lost the glint and faded over. The tentacles wrapped around her loosened and collapsed with her. Kagome fell to the ground with them and scrambled to get out of their hold completely. But before she could move more than a few feet a pair of arms wrapped around her. Kagome turned, expecting to see her mate but instead found that Inuyasha had come to her rescue. His amber eyes looked her over.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice in the least.

"Come you should probably get inside, Sesshomaru will be here soon."

Kagome again nodded.

Climbing to her feet, she found that she didn't have the strength to carry her own weight and crumbled to the hard ground once more. Inuyasha delicately picked her up and cradled her to his chest. She didn't question him, though she let herself a moment to ponder the hanyou actions. She didn't know if he was acting this way because this was usual for him or if it had to do with the past.

"Inuyasha—" she whispered stopping only because she was unsure how to continue.

"I know," he mumbled, "you're my little sister now, that's it, that's all, nothing more."

There was a guilty or perhaps regretful gleam in his eyes but Kagome knew what he said was honest. The past was the past; things that had happened couldn't be changed. Therefore they had to look to the present and future and live as things were.

"I glad you understand," she replied, "because I fell in love with him again Inuyasha."

The hanyou grumbled under his breath a few insults before setting the woman upon the living room sofa. Kagome watched as he walked away and laid her hand against the soft cushion. She didn't have her eyes close for long before she was engulfed in warmth once again.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, but she couldn't keep the tears from falling.

She couldn't explain why she was crying. Though now that she thought about it she knew it was long overdue. Sesshomaru held her as she buried her head in his shoulder and let her have her moment. She was happy she had her family back. Happy that Souta and her were safe from their stepfather. Happy that things could go back to normal. But her life had been torn apart, she had nearly been killed more than once, and her mother had been murdered. As this final thought came to she remembered the words of the hanyou before he had died.

"Shippou, he's dead isn't he?" she whispered.

Sesshomaru said nothing. "Rest first then we shall talk," he told her.

The inu had thought he would arrive too late; he turned to the hanyou standing by the door. He owed his younger brother and would have to find a suitable way of rewarding him. But his mate took precedence over all other things. He held her close and cleared his throat as he left the room.

"Your help would be appreciated for the next couple of days during clean up," he explained to Inuyasha.

The younger inu grumbled reluctantly but agreed to linger around for a while. With Inuyasha seeing to clearing up the mess, Sesshomaru was able to focus on his mate and pack mates. With his orders left to Inuyasha, the inu climbed the stairs, his mate still tightly held in his embrace.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2010


	20. Letter Twenty: Living Together Again

Letter Twenty: Living Together Again

When Kagome woke it was the following morning and she was within the chambers of her mate, though thinking about it they were her chambers too. She immediately realized that Sesshomaru was still holding her. His chest rising and falling beneath her head and his arm casually draped about her. She smiled as she enjoyed the moment before remembering all that had come to past the previous day. Her heart ached for her mother and Shippou. But she couldn't linger in the sorrow, her brother and daughter would look to her for strength. With her mind made up she began to rise, only to find that Sesshomaru was unwilling to let her go.

"Sesshomaru..." she stated firmly, not bothering to continue with the rest of her sentence.

"Koi," he mumbled as he rose to sit next to her, continuing to hold her close.

She blushed, there were things she would have to get use to still. While her mate sat up the sheet fell and exposed his bare chest. Unable to control the movement of her eyes, the miko glanced downward to see that her mate wore nothing at all to bed. As she shyly turned away she was able to take a glance at her own her night attire, which consisted of nothing more than a thin slip, so short she couldn't move without exposing some part of her body which wore no under things.

"Um... did you change me?" she asked in an embarrassed whisper.

"As your mate it would be impossible for me to let anyone see your naked form unless absolutely necessary."

Kagome turned redder, though the act was blind to her eyes. Sesshomaru tugged her closer still to steal a kiss before allowing her the freedom she sought rather than create tool uncomfortable a situation. The miko to the opportunity to explain she was getting a shower before rushing to the door she knew lead into the master bedroom's bathroom. Her mind never even bothered to think about clothes, only escape from the inu's touch that had begun to stir forgotten feelings.

A shower proved just the thing she needed before facing the rest of the household. It made her feel better as well as calm her nerves. However, the inu's appearance part way through didn't help. He had slipped behind her explaining that they should shower together like they had in the past. Of course Kagome said nothing but Sesshomaru could sense her uneasiness and let the moment pass without too much teasing. Thankfully he brought the clothes she forgot.

Currently Kagome stood in front of Daisuke, who was explaining the progress relating to her adopted son Shippou. At first she couldn't believe that he was alive. Of course she wanted to see him right away, but she was stopped so Daisuke could further explain every last detail. Despite the words that warned her of the circumstances Kagome had to see for herself the damage upon the young kitsune's mind. She didn't hesitate to ascend the stairs to the hospital wing. Sesshomaru was beside her until she reached the door where she turned to him and boldly told him to leave.

"I have to do this by myself," she explained.

The inu understood fully. The bond she had with Rin and Shippou was different from any other person she met. Few could understand this power she had, even he questioned it sometimes. Which was why he had to let her do this on her own or else he would question everything she did and ponder how it would help.

"If you need anything..."

"I will call for you."

Sesshomaru nodded and took his leave. With a slightly hesitant hand Kagome reached for the knob of the left side of the double door. She let herself slip through the small opening she created and shut it swiftly behind her, uncertain why she felt the need to almost hide her movements. Looking around the room she noted the healer working quietly in the cover next to the furthest bed. Only upon her first step into the room did he look up and notice the presence of the lady of the house. He bowed his head and kept it down as she approached; apparently everyone had been notified of her new status.

"You can go," the miko said.

"Milady there's still a lot that needs to be done."

"I'll take care of it myself."

"But I am certain Milord would..."

"Completely understand," she finished for him, "because this kit is like my own son and I should be the one to heal him."

Still the healer lingered, afraid he would be killed for letting the Western Lady lift a finger but her glare warned him of imminent danger if he didn't allow the lady to do as she pleased.

"I'll just go get some fresh supplies and take the long way to go and get them," he mumbled as he fled the room.

Kagome smirked but it faded as her eyes focused on the form lying in bed. Shippou was just as she remembered him, only taller and older. His hair was a little longer and looked different loose behind his ears. His eyes were just as green only a little duller with the lacking hope and life within them. His face was a little leaner not so round with straighter lines along the cheeks and jaws. All and all he was recognizable only less happy and alive.

"Shippou," she whispered sadly, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive. I love you so much and let so much harm come to you."

Logically she reason this wasn't her fault, she couldn't do little to counter the effects of the spell created by Naraku and the witch. However, Kagome emotionally still felt responsible for thinking so lightly of her opponent in the past.

"I'm going to make you better Shippou. We'll be a family again. Just you wait and see. We'll play games again with Rin and dress Jaken in flowers. We'll force Inuyasha to play hide and seek and be the seeker, " tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke of the old days. They flowed down her cheeks with every word she whispered until her words were broken up in the sobs. Though the promises she made seem childish, she couldn't help it. In her mind Rin and Shippou were still the young children she remembered them being in the past. "We'll have picnics, pick flowers, eat chocolate. I'll tell you stories before bed and sing you lullabies. We can dance in the rain, and chase after butterflies and rainbows in the sunshine."

Kagome stopped and watched for any response. When there was nothing she reached out and held his hand until she concluded there were more pressing matters to attend to. Though her kitsune had been cleaned, many of his wounds were infected and this prevented them from the speeding ability to heal that most youkai had. A couple of bones would have to be broken and reset. More than anything his mind would have to be breeched somehow. She had to find a way for him to take notice of the world around him.

"Shippou, please don't give up," though she said this, she couldn't help ponder if it was already too late and the kitsune had already done just that.

xXx

Kagome spent hours in the infirmary. Only when she was satisfied she had done everything and anything possible for the day did she leave and head back to the family wing. As she walked down the long hallway she heard a voice she hadn't for some time. Kagome rushed to the room only to find that Sesshomaru had beaten her in greeting their daughter. The two of them sat upon her bed, Rin asking questions while Sesshomaru answered the things that should be explained. She allowed father and daughter their moment, not wanting to interrupted and remembered she did this often in the past too.

But she didn't go unnoticed for long. Sesshomaru looked up and let his gaze fall upon his mate standing by leisurely. He relished in the way things were flowing. Little by little his domain was returning to its previous state. But he didn't think too much about the negativity of the past. Instead he stared at his future and pondered how things would turn out now.

Once Rin saw her mother she slid of the bed and ran over. Her arms wide open as she ran. Kagome prepared for the bombardment that was bound to come.

"Mom!" she cried as she clung tightly to the miko.

Kagome fell to the ground holding her little girl to her chest. With Rin in her arms her faith was renewed and she knew that it might take time but things would be alright.

"Dad says I have another uncle..."

"Yes, Souta, he's my brother. You can see him the morning. I'm sure you will enjoy his company."

Rin smiled brightly before her facial features became serious.

"Mom, you're not going away anymore right?"

Kagome took Rin into her arms and carried her to the bed. They sat together with Sesshomaru for a moment before the miko spoke.

"I'm staying right here with you. This is where I belong, with my family, where I am loved. But if anything ever happens Rin remember I will always be in your heart," Kagome explained, telling her daughter the same thing her mother told her shortly after her father had left.

Rin yawned and Kagome shooed them off the bed so she could turn it down.

"Bed time little monkey."

"Mom I'm part dog not part monkey," Rin giggled.

"Well you bounce around like a monkey," the woman replied.

Rin got into bed, despite waking up only a few short hours ago, and place her head obediently on the pillow.

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru quietly left the room giving Kagome her time with Rin before bed.

xXx

Slowly the days passed, then the weeks, followed by months. Things began to repair themselves, with the exception of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's relationship. Though Sesshomaru was able to reward the hanyou for his actions that saved Kagome, he couldn't completely accept his half brother in the public eye and they still bickered like teenagers each time one did something that couldn't be accepted by the other.

Rin and Kagome did as much together as they possibly could, almost as if trying to make up for lost time. In fact only Rin was able to follow Kagome into the room the miko had set up for Shippou in the family wing. Giving the Shippou his own bedroom was one of the first things that she had asked her mate for. Though she gave many reasons to have Shippou close by, Sesshomaru didn't hesitate putting the kitsune with the other pack mates. So Rin begun to learn small tricks in harvesting aura and using it to heal. But there was soon nothing left to heal in body mass. Only the damage to Shippou's mind was left. Still months past and Kagome had completely accepted her mate and was no longer uncomfortable while Shippou laid sleeping in his mind.

Souta had finally begun to warm to Sesshomaru and Rin as well. He began to call his sister's mate uncle, much to the inu's dismay, and Rin his little niece which the young girl adored. Kagome set up as many family days as possible in order to keep the communication between everyone open. Though she spent most of her time trying to coax the kitsune out of his sleep she did try to spend the rest of her time evenly between Souta, Rin and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was easy enough to get along with as well. He was happy with Kikyou and could accept Kagome as being a sister figure to him rather than a lover. He enjoyed spending tidbits of information he knew of Sesshomaru that he thought Kagome didn't know. In most cases the miko would act surprise, unable to let the hanyou know that she had already figure that particular fact out. Other times the half inu actually tell her something that she indeed knew nothing about.

Kaede had come to terms with the semi memories she had through dreams. She accepted everything fairly well and anything that didn't make sense to her Kagome explained. Meeting up with Sango and Miroku proved that they had no memories at all. It was as Daisuke explained: humans were mere reincarnations of the past souls. Nonetheless, Kagome kept in contact, enjoying the new memories and secretly reminiscing old ones. She and Sango were exactly as they had been in the past. It was fun while it lasted, but Kagome was soon forced to let her friends go as the decades passed and she didn't grow any older. For a while she wrote to them through letters while the transferred home to a location in the north. Slowly she let her letters grow further and further apart until they stopped completely. She had to reminder herself many times it was for the best.

Kikyou was a different matter entirely. The awkwardness between them was evident when they finally faced each other. Kikyou was no longer dead. A spell in the past had granted her a body and soul of her own. But that didn't change the history between them. It was Kagome who suggested they forget their past and remember only the recent memories. Kikyou confessed that she enjoyed their time together as family. It wasn't long before Kikyou and Kagome would take Rin out for a girls' night out or spend an evening together painting nails and gossiping.

But there were negative consequences to what the spell had done. Rin had spent so much time insecure about not having her family or not having a mother that it postponed her growth. In turn she had remained small for so long that it took even longer for her to reach a mere five feet. In Kagome's eyes this let Rin always be her little girl though Rin constantly complained about being short.

Nonetheless, Rin found a mate and after proper procedures, for Sesshomaru still stuck to many traditions, they mated. It was the day after the mating ceremony when the act begun to affect Kagome.

"I miss her," Kagome whispered nestled next to her mate.

"She is only a few miles away, you can see her whenever you want koi," Sesshomaru murmured, kissing the crown of her head.

"But..."

"No buts Kagome... just think about your future grandpups."

Kagome suddenly had the longing to have another pup. Though they had tried without success every time her mate was in heat they had yet to succeed. It was as she was told centuries ago before Rin was born, inu's did not pup easily and with a human partner it seemed it was even harder.

"Sesshomaru when is the next blood moon?"

The inu growled pleasantly and pushed his mate to her back as he rolled to cover her. He hadn't said anything to his mate because of the mating ceremony for his daughter, but now that things were over there was no need to suppress his desire any longer.

With the house completely empty Sesshomaru felt no need to hold back. His mate screamed through the night neither of them hearing the soft stirring sound coming from a room not too far off down the hall.

The next morning Kagome set to work, going through her usual routine. Shower, dress, brush teeth and hair, breakfast with her mate, then to Shippou's room to check on him and spend the rest of the morning talking with him. As she entered the room she noticed right away her adoptive son was gone. The covers over the bed were tossed to the side and the pillow had fallen to the floor. Kagome looked around the room and saw nothing, but her aura picked up on a small pull from the corner. She ran over immediately where a small chair sat and looked behind it only to find Shippou huddled in the corner hidden from view of most of the room.

"Shippou," she called out softly. "It's alright, I'm right here... come on out, I'll protect you."

But the kitsune did not move. The miko stayed by his side the rest of the day attempting to coax him out but there was no success in her actions. The next day passed and then a week before Shippou finally turned his head to her and simply stared at her. An hour or so passed before he opened his mouth and whispered a short phrase.

"A dream?"

Kagome just about cried in happiness, "No sweetie not a dream."

"A nightmare?" his words were hoarse sounding from the lack of practice in his voice.

"No, of course not," she replied, "I'm real Shippou. It's me and I'm really here. Naraku's gone, he can't hurt you anymore."

Shippou continued to stare before he reached out with his hand and turned it palm up to invite Kagome to take it. She willingly placed her hand in his and let him simply hold it. By the end of the day he was sitting in the bed once more. The following morning Shippou's eyes followed Kagome's every move. He was silent but Kagome's hope was renewed and she thought his alert presence was more than enough for now. By the end of the week he followed Kagome everywhere in silence. At night he returned to his chambers alone where he felt safest but during the day he was Kagome's shadow. Sesshomaru had to admit that he had never thought the kitsune would ever wake let alone interact as much as he was in such a short period. But the way his mate smiled told him that she had finally found the missing part of her heart that she explained she felt was missing. He knew now that she had never been whole all these years because Shippou's state reminded her of the blame she placed on herself. With the kitsune's signs of healing Sesshomaru assumed the miko was clearing her guilty conscious.

Other than for the first day Shippou had yet to say anything. Anyone besides Kagome couldn't get him near him, especially without Kagome. After a while he stopped being uneasy around Sesshomaru since the inu's presence was in every room of the house still others were not welcomed. With each passing day Kagome explained to Sesshomaru any progress she had seen but it was never very much, until nearly a year later when Shippou spoke once more.

"You're pregnant," he said in a whisper.

"What?" Kagome wasn't sure what surprised her more. The fact that Shippou spoke or the fact that he was able to figure out the one thing she had yet to tell Sesshomaru because she hadn't been sure if she was or wasn't.

"You're going to have a baby," he reiterated.

"How can you tell?"

"Your scent is very strong."

"Oh," she replied.

From the hall Sesshomaru smirked. He wasn't spying, but just so happened to be passing by. Nevertheless he knew what his mate hid and why, he wondered now how long she would continue to hide it. For a moment he debated lingering, just to see if the kitsune would speak again, but chose instead to leave for anything that happened he would soon know anyway. Oh course that night he had his usual conversation with his mate.

"So I was talking a little with Shippou and he told me something I'm going to assume you already know..." Kagome mumbled.

"What's that koi," he said evenly without looking away from the pages he read in a chair by the fire.

"I'm pregnant," the woman explained. Sesshomaru said nothing, though the smirk told her all she needed to know. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have said something, or hinted at least."

"I wished for you to find out for yourself, for you are so independent. The last time we went through this we argued about it for weeks... so this time I kept my mouth shut."

Kagome snapped her mouth shut as she realized that she had forgotten about the early stages of her pregnancy with Rin. Sesshomaru was right, she had argued with him about his telling her every tiny thing from scent. Reading her emotions, changes in her body before she knew them, detecting new life, and finding her when she wanted to hide away were all things that she hadn't been use to and so she wanted to do something for herself. Now that she didn't mind these things so much she found herself annoyed that Sesshomaru had kept his knowledge to himself. Nevertheless, she said nothing more on the subject; this time around she was willing to admit that her mate's wrong doing was her own fault.

"Well, anyway," she began again, "I tried to get Shippou to speak again after that but he didn't say anything no matter how hard I tried. I mean I am thrilled he spoke at all but I'm starting to think he might remain mute the rest of his life."

"Say the kitsune never speaks again mate, what would you do then?" Sesshomaru asked hypothetically.

"Nothing I suppose, there is still a lot of damage mentally that can never be heal. The permanent effects of that abuse are things I will just have to accept. Shippou many never be the same, just like Daisuke warned me but he is still my Shippou and I will love him unconditionally. But I know he will speak again... it'll just take a bit of time, that's all."

Sesshomaru hid his smile as his mate responded as he had thought she would. His question was posed not for the answer though, merely for her tone a voice. He constantly monitored his mate to see if she was losing hope or becoming discouraged. When it seemed she was becoming depressed the inu would take time away from the company in order to spend time Kagome. Distracting her thoughts renewed her efforts and reminded her that there were others she had to pay attention to as well.

"Kagome, Sora will be here tomorrow for your fitting."

The woman stopped in thought, she had forgotten that the gala would be later that month. Another decade had passed already nearly a century since she and Sesshomaru had found each other again. Surprisingly the world's changes had been minimal, almost as if technology had levelled off until the next break through. But the demon world remained hidden in the shadows.

This year's gala was to discuss the changing of rule over the Eastern Realm. Then there were the new pups to introduce into society including Souta and his mate's third daughter. Company tended to tease the older sister about the fact that her brother was much younger and two children up on her. Secretly Kagome took the mockery a little harder than it was meant to be but in front of others she merely smiled sweetly and explained that her day for children would come but more important issues required her undivided attention.

Now however she could proudly walk beside her mate and announce their happy news. This meant another inu for the clan's small population as well as a possible son to be named heir. Kagome smiled to herself.

"Is something the matter koi?" Sesshomaru asked upon seing the sudden change in aura.

"No," she replied absently, "nothing. Just thinking."

xXx

As the years continued to pass, sometimes slowly other times more quickly, Shippou continued to grow accustom to company. His lips remained seal unless Kagome was alone with him. Sesshomaru manage to create a small wedge between his mate and the kitsune as an effort to get the kitsune to become more independent. Plus he missed the long weeks they would take to have time to be together. Despite his carefulness in creating this wedge, Shippou knew what was happening and let it occur as smoothly as possible.

The darkness that engulfed his mind for centuries was lifting. He was happy to see it go, but afraid it would return. Which was why he didn't want to trust anyone. Yet Shippou had lived with his miko mother and her mate for many years and nothing bad happened so far. But the time Kagome spent with him was unnatural and that was why he knew he needed to let her have some space from him. Not to mention it was time he began to fend for himself. Following Kagome and letting her take care of him was childish and he was old enough to know that he was not a young kit.

During one of the weeks Kagome and Sesshomaru went away to the gala held every decade, Shippou left the house, sneaking away from the guards that protected him from intruders. He needed to find some meaning in his life.

The months that he was gone were hard on Kagome. She didn't know what to make of his note which merely read:

I love you dearly but I need some time to work things out. Don't worry about me, I will return.

The letter was signed with a paw print, something many youkai did because a paw print could not be duplicated exactly. Despite promise, Kagome fretted. Sesshomaru worried for her health and sent out people to look for the kitsune. But no one could locate his whereabouts.

In no time Kagome came to full term and gave birth to a set of triplets. Her mind was so busy with her son and two daughters that she had little time left to distract her mind with negative thoughts and concerns. She missed Shippou dearly and prayed every night tomorrow would bring him home. But a year of this routine past before there was even word about him. A couple more months before he himself contacted her.

She saw him walking down the path of the garden, his hair blistering under the sun. Kagome had taken a moment to look up from her pups playing on the lawn. In an instant she was on her feet running to the kitsune. Her arms engulfed him and he let her make a fuss for a while before speaking.

"I'm back," he whispered.

"Home," she corrected.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"For good?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Kagome smiled and turned and looked at her mate from over her shoulder. He could tell immediately that she was happy and more content at that moment. Her family was complete again, though he hoped she would accept more additions.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2010


End file.
